Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen
by capturedangelno19
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin sister? What if his parents had survived? What if she was forgotten? What if she had the power he knows not?
1. Chapter 1

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor d I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** This story has been rewritten because I didn't think it was really up to my standards and I honestly forgot half of the subplots I was supposed to be adding into this story so I'm rewriting it all.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis

 **Chapter Song:** Doll House.

 **Chapter One:** Diagon Alley

 _Tick tock, tick tock._

Elysian Lillian Potter sighed as she watched the pendulum across from her swing back and forth inside its glass case. The grandfather clock stood in the corner of the room, immaculate and well taken care of, and seemed so out of place in the gold and red bedroom she had been forced to inhabit. Its spruce body and black hinges clashed against the bright oak frames and hedging and golden handles on all of the draws; even the bedroom door matched the décor perfectly. Perhaps it was a metaphor for her?

A dark being in a home full of the bright and colour full, constantly clashing with her family… no, her biological relations.

As far as Elysian was aware, she didn't have a family – well, she had a godfather, though he was no longer around after standing up for her eleven years ago. Lily and James Potter were her 'parents' through blood and magic only: they didn't care for Elysian since she wasn't the 'Chosen One' and her magic was of a darker persuasion compared to them. The 'Chosen One' was her twin brother, Harry James Potter – an arrogant and idiotic boy with no self-preservation and a brain the size of a walnut – though they looked almost nothing alike except for a few key features.

Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair and bright-green eyes. He wore round glasses that were from one of the most famous fashion designers in the Wizarding World that had been handcrafted to match James'. The only part of Harry's appearance Elysian was even slightly envious of was the very thin scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt: it was the reason he was always recognised and beloved by so many… it was the one thing that could give her what she wanted so desperately… to be loved.

Elysian had a thin face with high cheek bones; an hour glass frame, unburn hair that fell to her elbows and bright-green eyes. She didn't have glasses or a scar but light brown freckles and very pale skin. Her hands were delicate and soft, having never worked or done any manual labour, and she had nice long nails that were French tipped and perfectly clean.

 _Tick tock, tick tock._

The clock continued ticking sending Elysian further into a trance as she watched the brass hands stagger around the face. It was almost eleven, almost time for her to hide in her room – though she would do that anyway since she wasn't welcome anywhere near her mother and father – and pretend not to hear the sound of joy and excitement as Harry's birthday party began and he enjoyed the love his family and friends were giving him. She'd try and ignore all of the laughter as Harry and Ronald Weasley rode on brooms around the estate and Molly and Lily joked about different people and their fashion flops.

 _Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

They had arrived. Elysian sat up, eyes jumping from the clock to the bedroom door, and she listened out, knowing who would be entering the house a second later. Clicking heels alerted her to her mother's presence as Lily Potter nee Evans descended the massive, marble staircase towards the front door. Having resided in the manor for eleven years meant Elysian was well aware of each sound made within it, it was one of the reasons she could so easily recognise Harry running down the landing in his newest pair of Nike trainers – it may have been a muggle brand but Lily had wanted her son to have the best footwear possible so had bought him a load of muggle shoes and enchanted them. Elysian instantly recognised Ronald's loud and obnoxious voice calling out for some party food; it was one of the reasons he revolted her so much.

She had a list, actually, of the reasons she hated Ronald Weasley. His eating habits were the top of the list: the boy had no manners and would shovel food into his gob like it was his first meal after months of starvation. He didn't care that crumbs and other scraps covered his face and robes as well as the robes of anyone unfortunate enough to sit next to him, he didn't even close his mouth, nor did he swallow his food before talking! His attitude was another reason: he was severely bigoted and had an extreme hated for anything with even a microscopic amount of magic that wasn't classed as 'pure' within it; not to mention his hated of Slytherins. Just saying the name of the Hogwarts House sent Ronald into a rant about how 'evil' anyone whom had the 'misfortune' of being sorted into Slytherin was, how they would become 'Junior Death Eaters' and 'deserved to rot in Azkaban until they died.' Of course, he wasn't entirely to blame for such attitudes: his mother was largely to blame for such hideous opinions, but no one dared comment against Molly Ginevra Weasley – unless they wanted their own personal howler. Ronald's appearance, though _his clothing_ weren't his fault, was another thing that revolted her: more often than she cared to think about, Elysian had spotted Ronald sporting a smear of mud on his cheek or dirt on his nose or food all over his face! What self-respecting boy, who claims to be a pure-blood, would ever wish for such a revolting image as that? How did Molly not immediately reprimand the boy as she did her youngest child and only daughter, Ginevra Molly Weasley?

Ginevra Weasley – the name brought a whole new set of emotions to Elysian's mind, none of them good – was the youngest of the Weasley clan and by far the 'apple of her parents eyes.' While the rest of the clan would wear recycled clothing until it fell apart and could no longer be 'reparoed' back together little, 'precious' Ginny was always getting new clothes; nothing expensive mind you but still new. She strutted around the manor like a peacock, clinging to Harry's arm like a life line, and fawning over everything. Elysian knew there was a betrothal contract between her twin brother and Ginny but that didn't give her a reason to be so clingy all the dam time.

Elysian felt so relieved that betrothal contracts now could only be written with the consent of the children – before Harry's 1st birthday that could be written by the parents alone which often led to unsuccessful marriages and, while divorce was frowned upon in Wizarding society, the husband and wife often splitting up and seeing other people. She knew that, if her 'parents' had had their way, she would have a betrothal contract set up between her and Ronald! As it stood Lily and James had already attempted to coax her into signing the contract on six occasions, the first three had been them trying to convince her to sign for the good of the family and the other three had them been trying to trick her into signing only for her to sign it with her wrong hand and for the contract to be annulled. Lily and James didn't seem to grasp that their daughter was a lot smarter than they thought, despite their lacklustre attempts to ban Elysian from the Potter family library.

Ah, the library Elysian's safe haven; she spent almost all of her time dancing between the shelves, taking out the largest books she could find and retreating to the top of the five-story tower to read them by candle light. She had read each book in the library at least six time and had practically memorized every word on those pages, all nine million six hundred seventy-two thousand nine hundred and twenty-eight to be exact. Her brother never dared set foot in the library, Elysian doubted that he had ever even picked _up_ a book, and that's what made it such a magical place to Elysian. It was the one place in the house she could escape, runaway to far off lands where she no longer had to worry about her 'family' or the Weasleys. It was the one place she felt truly safe. James and Lily didn't even enter the library anymore.

They were far too busy standing in the spotlight along with the 'Chosen One' and Albus Dumbledore. Elysian had heard stories of her mother once being a loving and kind person but she could see no such traits in her mother; Lily Evans may have been a wonderful person, but Lily Potter was a shallow snob who cared only about herself and keeping her darling son happy, she had turned into her sister Petunia! James had no such story. According to Madam Longbottom, James Potter had always been a bully and trouble maker, having been the leader of a group known as the 'Marauders' and so his attitude towards her and others wasn't unexpected nor out of character. It was almost like no one cared that all three Potters were cruel people whom didn't deserve respect. No one saw what Elysian saw.

 _Whoosh, whoosh!_

Two racing brooms flew past Elysian's balcony and up into the sky. Standing up, Elysian placed her hand against the cold glass and watched as Harry and Ronald raced around the manor with the new brooms James had just bought. Harry was dressed in pure spider silk robes, which billowed behind him, in a hideous shade of marron while Ronald was in his hand-me-downs like all the Weasley children. Casting her eyes downwards, Elysian spotted Lily and Molly laughing side by side as they fawned over Ginny who was embracing the praise and eating it with a spoon. Emerald eyes continued to sweep over the garden only to stop upon spotted the two identical forms of a certain pair of red-haired twins.

The Weasley twins, Gred and Forge, were, by far, the only Weasley's Elysian could stand to be around. They were also the only Weasleys willing to be truly friendly to her, even going so far as to buy her a present last Christmas. She smiled as they glanced up and waved towards her when no one was looking before disappearing a second later. The twins were great friends and often pranked their brothers and sister when they made Elysian upset.

 _Knock, Knock._

Immediately, Elysian spun around and pulled open her bedroom door. She grinned upon finding the twins waiting just outside with a well wrapped present in their hands. The present was wrapped in green and silver paper with a bow in the shape of a snake at the top: it was a running joke between the three and Neville Longbottom that, when they went to Hogwarts, Elysian would be in Slytherin no matter what happened or her blood statues.

"Happy –!" said Fred with a grin.

"—Birthday!" finished George with matching grin.

"Elysian!" they said together.

"Thanks guys," said Elysian, gratefully accepting their gift and placing it on her desk behind her.

"Gee, your parents really are obsessed with Gryffindor, huh?" said Fred looking around the red and gold room.

"I mean I thought our house was bad – us being red heads and all and always being in Gryffindor – but dam! This is what we call obsessive."

"Yeah, I know," sighed Elysian, her fingers delicately sliding over the ribbon the boys had obviously transfigured from something else, "but I can't really ask for a different colour, can I? My parents hate me enough already."

"So true." 

"So harsh."

"So sad."

"So annoying."

"So, not me," said Elysian grinning at the pair.

"Well," said Fred, "open it!"

Grinning like a mad woman, Elysian pulled the ribbon free of the box and easily undid the wrapping. Inside was another box, though this one was pain brown and had a tab at the top for her to open. Gently, she opened the box and gasped: inside was the most beautiful snow globe she had ever seen. The globe spun around slowly as a melody played and the picture inside was of Elysian, the twins and Neville all laughing and joking at Neville's birthday party last year. It was perfect.

"Thank you so much!" she cried, after putting down the globe, and threw her arms around them both.

"Anything –"

"—For you –"

"—little sister!"

"You're the only sister—"

"—we can stand."

"How is the jewel of the Weasley family?" asked Elysian.

The twins flopped down onto her bed and let out a sigh of annoyance. George rolled his eyes at the mere mention of Ginny and, for once, he was he who opened his mouth to speak.

"She's a spoiled brat."

"She believes that since she was going to be Lady Potter one day, she deserved to get everything."

"Ow," said Elysian wincing. "Well… if it helps, she may not become Lady Potter if what I want to do is successful."

"What?" the twins asked.

"Let's just say, I have a plan and I very much doubt Ginny will be becoming Lady Potter anytime soon," said Elysian with a secretive grin.

"FRED! GOREGE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Molly's shrill voice cut through the quiet. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Elysian winced and watched as the twins stood up and left the room, leaving her alone again. She returned to the window and sighed as the twins were berated by their mother before returning to the party. It was at that moment that Elysian noticed Lily had disappeared but she really didn't think anything of it as she put the box and wrapping paper in the bin and hid the snow globe inside her desk drawer.

 _Bang! Bang!_

Lily Potter forced open Elysian's bedroom door and threw two items inside. One was her vault key, something she had almost forgotten about getting, and the other was her Hogwarts letter.

"Go and make sure you don't disturb the party, girl," hiss Lily, not even looking at Elysian.

Ripping open the letter Elysian bubbled with excitement as she read it:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHRAFT AND WIZADRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confred. Of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Potter,_

 _We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1_ _st_ _September. We await your owl no later than 31_ _st_ _July._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress._

Quickly, Elysian stuffed the list and key into her pocket before slipping out of the bedroom door and into the hallway. She crept along towards the upstairs fireplace and stepped inside before anyone could see her. The fire warmed her outsides as she was transported to the Leaky Cauldron, she stepped out a second before arriving allowing an elegant exit from the floo.

The Leaky Cauldron was a tiny grubby-looking pub. If she hadn't flooed directly into one of the guest areas Elysian probably would never have noticed it or entered if she did. For such a famous place, it was dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut. The two stopped talking as Elysian entered an the barman reached for a cup, saying, "Alright lass? What can I get you?"

"The opening to Diagon Alley, please sir," said Elysian, gracefully making her way over to the bar. Her long hair laid flat against her back as she made it to the bar. "My mother and father are awaiting me."

"'Course, right this way ma'am," said the barman.

The barman led her though the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds.

The barman took his wand and tapped it against the wall, whispering, "Three up … two across …" he tapped them with his wand. "Right, stand back girl." He tapped the wall three times with the tip of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered – it wriggled – in the middle, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing an archway large enough for a half-giant to fit though, an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

"How you getting back?"

"I'll floo from Gringotts," said Elysian waving the man off. "Thank you." 

She stepped through the archway. Elysian looked quickly over her shoulder and saw the archway shrinking instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. _Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible_ said a sign hanging over them.

Elysian pulled her list out of her pocket and flattened it out for her to see. She held it up to the light and squinted before reading:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1 Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

 _2 One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear_

 _3 One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4 One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk._

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot._

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffing._

 _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch._

 _One Thousand Magical Herb and Fungi by Phyllida Spore._

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander._

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble._

Other Equipment:

 _1 Wand._

 _1 Cauldron (Pewter, standard, size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials._

 _1 Telescope._

 _1 set brass scales._

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEATS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM STICKS._

The list was long and going to be very expensive which automatically made up Elysian's decision on where to go first. She didn't have any money, let along thirty galleons which was the estimate of all of that combined. She would have to go to Gringotts; which also took care of the other business she wanted to take care of while she was alone: the separation of vaults.

Vault separation was something no one was supposed to know existed, the ministry had made sure of that. It was when an heir, or heiress, with a trust vault created an entirely new vault with the trust money inside it. The heir or heiress could then use that money however they liked and invest in different areas without the need to contact their Head of House. That wasn't the reason the Ministry didn't want it known about though; the Ministry didn't want to known about because the new vault could, if it gained enough money, then be used to usurp the Head of House position. Many pureblood and paranoid families had ordered the Ministry to keep the idea of vault separation secret in order to keep their 'thrones' and James Potter had been one of them. It was illegal, not by any means, but it could get someone in severe trouble for attempting it.

Looking up from the list, Elysian began making her way down the street. A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying _Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy._ Several girls and boys Elysian's age had their nose pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Elysian heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand – faster ever –" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Elysian had only read about in books, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

"Gringotts is this way," hissed a young witch as she pulled her friend alone.

Looking up Elysian realised that she had reached a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin. The goblin was about a head shorter than Elysian, he had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Elysian noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as she walked inside. Now she was facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

 _Enter strangers, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

A pair of goblins bowed her through the silver doors and she was in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind long counters, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Elysian knew where she needed to go though and quickly made her way towards one of the emptiest counters.

"Hello," said Elysian once she made it to the counter. "I've come for access to my trust vault and to speak business with the Potter Account Manager… if he isn't busy."

Elysian hated playing the blushing and shy child, so full of innocence and wonder, but it was the only act she knew would work all the time. She used her cute smile and a simple twirl of her hair to disarm all those around her as best she could before diving into the kill. After all, no one expected a child to know anything – least of all a girl.

"Do you have your key, miss?" the goblin asked.

"Of course, right here," she smiled brightly, gently placing the key into the goblins outstretched hand.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

He returned her key and looked around, just over Elysian's head before yelling, "Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Elysian followed him quietly towards one of the doors leading off the hall. Griphook held the door open for her. Elysian, who had been expecting more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. The goblin held a hand out for Elysian to take – after getting in himself – and helped her inside, waiting until she was sitting comfortably, and they were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Elysian tried to remember, left, right, left, left, middle fork, right, left but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Her eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but she kept them wide open. Once, she thought she saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but was too late – they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from ceiling to floor.

The cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Griphook helped Elysian out of the cart before walking to the door. He unlocked it using her vault key and a lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Elysian grinned. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. Elysian gave the money a bitter sweet smile as she stepped inside.

Her parents had given her this trust vault before that faithful Halloween night. Before they forgot she existed. She knew that if it wasn't for the old pureblood law that all heirs with magic had to have a trust vault she wouldn't have this money. Elysian also knew that Harry's vault was so much bigger than her own but she didn't care, soon her vault would be the largest in the Potter family… if everything went to plan.

Elysian grabbed three handfuls of each type, stuffing them into a bottomless pouch Neville had given her for this very purpose, and once again stepped out of the vault. She gave Griphook a smile as he once again helped her back into the cart and began taking her up once more, towards the Potter Account Manager – Ironclaw.

Ironclaw was very different from the other goblins on the banks main floor. For one, he had his own office with the contracts to every vault he oversaw framed on the wall behind his desk. The desk was three times his height and he sat on a chair that could jump up and down, thanks to levitation charms by some of the curse breakers. For another, he wore a uniform displaying all of the family crests that linked to each contract on the wall, they glowed depending on which account he was currently looking over and the uniforms colours changed along with it. He was one of the most terrifying goblins Elysian had ever met, having only ever met a few she knew she didn't really have a good sample area though, and had an aura exuding power and justice.

"How may I help you today, Heiress Potter?" Ironclaw's strong voice asked the moment Elysian had sat down in front of his desk.

His uniform currently was the colour of red, gold and brown and the Potter crest glowed a brilliant yellow, indicating that this was House Potter business. Though that would soon change.

"I wish for a vault separation," said Elysian, her voice never wavering even when Ironclaw's face morphed into a look of, what she hoped was, confusion.

"How do you know of this procedure?" his low tone sent a chill sliding down Elysian's spine.

"Lady Longbottom informed me that she had done the very same thing in order to gain control of the Head of House Longbottom position for her son," she replied honestly. "I wish to do the same."

Ironclaw was quiet for a moment, thinking it through. On one hand, should the Ministry discover that this had been done, they would be rather angry and afraid. On the other hand, this could lead to a Gringotts crash. The Account Manager looked over the girl in front of him with a calculating gaze. She was offering the Goblin Nation a chance to remove James Potter's influence over Gringotts and to remove him from his position of power and along with James, Albus Dumbledore.

"And what would you do? Should you gain the position of Head of House Potter?" asked Ironclaw, leaning towards her.

"Increase shares in Gringotts and fund a new branch in America as well as take over the political standing and remove my vote on the Goblin Removal Act of 1920."

Ironclaw grinned.

"Well… consider it done."

Waving his hand, Ironclaw summoned a contract and a blood quill, holding them out for Elysian to take. She gently grabbed the quill and quickly signed her name, watching as magic accepted the contract and a new version of the Potter crest appeared on Ironclaw's uniform. This one had, instead of a Lion, a snake wrapped around a crown in the centre.

"A pleasure doing business with you Senior goblin," said Elysian, curtsying at him as she jumped off the chair. "May your gold flow forever and your enemies bleed till death claims them."

"The feeling is mutual Lady Potter," said Ironclaw.

Elysian smirked at the title. She could get used to it.

-EP-

Once Elysian was back in the alley, Elysian made her way towards the first shop on her list. _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ was a medium sized shop filled to the brim with robes of different types. Silk, satin, cotton or a mixture, you name it they had it and with a range of colouring as well. They had an entire section specifically for school wear and formal wear and casual wear and higher-class wear. Elysian knew that Lily spent most of her time shopping in that section, not that Elysian had ever been to the alley before… she wasn't allowed outside the manor.

Madam Malkin was an older witch who was rushing around the room like a hurricane with feet, fitting robes on different children while they chatted to their parents. The moment she spotted Elysian she waved the small girl over and plopped her on the fitting stand before pulling out her magical measuring tape and letting it move. It took a few seconds – and Madam Malkin constantly commenting on how skinny Elysian was and how nice her figure was – and then Elysian was leaving the shop with a fabric bag filled with robes for all occasions. Next stop, trunk shop – which probably should have been her first one.

The trunk shop was smaller than Madam Malkins and nowhere near as jam packed. The owner was a dark-haired man with olive skin and a seemingly fluctuating eye colour. He slithered towards her with a crooked smile on his face and towered over Elysian as he stood a few centimetres away from her.

"How may I help you today?"

"I require a brand new, top of the line, trunk," said Elysian.

"You've come to the right place," said the owner.

He pulled a parchment from his pocket and thrust it into Elysian's hand before leading her over to a podium where a 'blank' trunk was sitting. The trunk immediately changed, the owner's crest being replaced with _her_ Potter crest, and the owner left to tend to his other customers. Glancing down at the list, Elysian smirked and looked up once more, saying, "Ebony wood with silver trim, multiple compartments including a library, wardrobe, potions lab and study room."

Once the trunk was done adjusting the owner returned and asked her for the money before ushering her out. Elysian quickly dumped all of her robes into the wardrobe before turning to walk further down the street and a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.

Immediately, Elysian made her way to the front desk where one of the owners was waiting for her. She knew exactly why she was here and didn't want to waste her time going through all of the bookshelves in order to find what she wanted like others would have.

"How can I help you today, miss?" asked Flourish.

"My brothers and I require the books on the Hogwarts list for all years…" said Elysian, her eyes were forcibly wide and her shoulders curling in slightly. "If that's okay…"

"Of course!" with a wave of his wand all of the books she had asked for appeared next to him.

Elysian opened her trunk and poured all of the books inside before paying him and turning to leave. She was about to exit the shop when a girl her age with lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth stopped her.

"Excuse me, can you help us? I'm looking for robes," she said, her voice holding a bossy tone.

"Of course," said Elysian.

"We've already gotten the books so…" 

"Right this way," said Elysian smiling.

She led the girl and her parents over to Madam Malkins with a kind smile before turning to return to her shopping.

"I'm Hermione, by the way, Hermione Granger." 

"Elysian Potter, I'll see you at Hogwarts." 

"Bye!"

The potions shop was the next on her list and probably her favourite of all the shops. She took great pleasure in picking out the best ingredients she could see and ordering not only the Slytherin Potions Kit but also the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff kits as well. She knew that Professor Snape loved giving his students an edge against all of their competitors and it showed in their potions kits as Slytherin seemed to not only have the best ingredients but the best books as well. This was prejudice that Elysian could get behind, Slytherin was going to be her house after all.

The next place on her list was the thing she was the most excited about, her wand.

The shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 BC._ A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as she stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair which Elysian sat on to wait. She felt strangely as though she had entered a strict library; she swallowed all of the questions brewing in her mind as her emerald eyes swept over the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. The very dust and silence seemed to tingle with some secret magic. It called to her.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Elysian jumped.

An old man was standing in front of her, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Elysian, straightening her robes.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Elysian Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's looks. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr Ollivander moved closer to Elysian. He didn't seem to notice, or care, that she flinched whenever her parents were mentioned.

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favourited it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Me Ollivander had come so close that he and Elysian were almost nose to nose. Elysian could see herself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And, of course… I sold the wand that almost killed your brother. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… Well, if I'd known what that was was going out into the world to do…"

He backed up slightly, allowing Elysian the chance to breath. He looked her up and down for a second before glancing out of the window with the wand in it.

"Will I be seeing your brother today?" Ollivander asked, excitement lacing each syllable. Elysian pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No," she answered quietly, "they're coming a different day."

"Of course, of course," said Ollivander, nodding his head. "Well, now – Miss Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings from his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"My left, sir."

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Elysian from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Potter. We use unicorn hair, phoenix tail feather and heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Elysian suddenly realised that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss Potter. Try this one. Cherrywood and unicorn hair. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

. This repeated for a few more wands before Ollivander got an idea. He walked over to the wand that sat on a purple pillow in his shop window, swapping it for another wand, and walked back over.

"Be gentle with this one child, she's old," Ollivander stated handing her the wand. Taking it carefully into her palm, Elysian was suddenly surrounded by a silver and gold light so bright that Ollivander was forced to cover his eyes. When the light had gone, Elysian looked at her wand and grinned, it was perfect. "That is very odd."

"What's odd sir?" Elysian asked as she pulled out the galleons require to pay for her new wand.

"The wand you now hold in your hand is over three hundred years old, it's original owner carved it and two other wands from a mystically inclined dark yew tree. The yew tree had once stood on Hogwarts grounds and it stood in the middle of the battle field Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin used when they were trying to protect the school from the creatures of the Forbidden Forest. Of course, in the heat of battle the tree was hit with many spells and magic from both sides causing it to shift and change into what is now known as the Whomping Willow. The thing is the original owner was given a large chunk of the wood from that tree but was only ever able to make three wands, two brothers and their mother. The wand you now possess is the mother wand."

"Wow. And what about the core of my wand sir? You never did say," Elysian prodded.

"There are actually two cores to your wand my dear, phoenix father and phoenix ash. The phoenix that gave me the feather was dying from magic exhaustion and so asked me to do something else, she asked me to place her ashes inside the mother wand. At the time I had already gotten two phoenix feathers from her son and so I happily gave into her request. One of those brother wands remains with me in this shop."

"And the other?"

"The other is responsible for doing horrible deeds, he is also responsible for giving your brother his scar, Miss Potter," he said.

She left after paying and smiled as she gripped her trunk and wand in opposite hands. She had one last shop on her list and it was the one shop she knew her parents never wanted her to go into. The pet shop.

The shop was larger than the others and was packed with different animals. It was split into different areas with each breed having their own pen that was enlarged to keep them all in safely. Elysian was immediately drawn to the snakes but knew that it would be impossible for her to get one, she wasn't exactly allowed to go to Hogwarts with one after all. Then, suddenly, her eyes caught a small shift near the back of the feline area.

There was a single, black kitten all alone in a pen. She looked at the plaque above the pen and was shocked to to read, _Black Panther Cub, Male, Found in Forbidden Forest Hogwarts._ Immediately, she made her way over to it and gently reached down to pet him. At first, he growled, getting ready to pounce, but soon calmed down and accepted Elysian's gentle hand on his back.

"Oh my! He's never done that before," the owner gasped as she came running over. "He's actually allowing you to pet him!"

"How much is he?" asked Elysian, picking him up and cradling him like a baby so that his head was resting on her shoulder.

"Fifteen galleons," said the owner, "but are you sure you want him? He's dangerous."

"Perfect," said Elysian, "I'll take him."

The owner gaped at her for a second but shook it off and began ringing up her purchases. Ares, the panther cub, was apprehensive at going into a container but soon was purring away at the enlarged crate which had an entire outdoor area for the soon to be massive feline. Elysian payed for him and was soon on her way like nothing was different.

-EP-

Entering the floo at the Leaky Cauldron, Elysian snuck back into her bedroom and deposited all of her purchases onto her bed with a grin. Ares was jumping around her room with joy as Elysian flopped back onto her bed. She held her new wand in her hand and grinned.

"So my wand has a connection to Voldemort… intriguing."

End Chapter One: Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor d I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** This story has been rewritten because I didn't think it was really up to my standards and I honestly forgot half of the subplots I was supposed to be adding into this story so I'm rewriting it all.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis

 **Chapter Two:** The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Elysian's last month with the Potter's was pure torture: the moment Lily and James discovered Ares they were enraged and had tried many times to get rid of the panther cub. Harry was jealous that such a strong and powerful symbol of Gryffindor house wasn't his and had argued with their parents for hours on end trying to get Ares for himself only to end up bitten when he tried to pet him. Ares seemed to have caught onto his mother's hatred for all things Potter and eagerly growled whenever the last name was mentioned or whenever one of them came into Elysian's bedroom.

The Houselves avoided Elysian's bedroom all together now: Ares had caught a houself cleaning the bathroom and had pounced on the poor thing, terrifying her. Elysian had ordered all houselves away from her room after that, for their safety and for Ares' peace of mind. The small panther, while only a cub, was much more powerful than people thought and didn't seem to know his own strength with the amount of scratches and bites Elysian received from him. She wasn't angry though… how could she be? he was too cute!

Ronald had made his displeasure of the new panther known when he and his family arrived a few days before they were to leave for Hogwarts. The red-haired weasel had tried petting Ares from behind and had ended up with a massive gash down his arm for his troubles. Ronald had almost pulled out his wand to curse the poor baby when Elysian picked Ares up by the scruff and placed him in her arms – Ares purring loudly the whole time. Mrs Weasley had been enraged that her son had been damaged by the 'beast' and had ordered Lily and James to remove it from the house only for Elysian to inform her – in her politest tone and with eyes of sever insincerity – that Lily and James couldn't remove Ares because he wasn't their bonded familiar and how she was sorry that Ronald got hurt but he shouldn't have tried to pet Ares without her present.

The twins had been ecstatic to find out that Elysian had a panther cub. They had snuck round almost everyday after receiving her coded letter to play with Ares and snuggle with him. Ares had enjoyed all the attention he was receiving but would immediately growl at the pair if they tried any types of prank on Elysian. It seemed the small panther cub was, in fact, very over-protective of his adopted mother. Not that Elysian minded.

When the faithful, and highly anticipated, day arrived Elysian helped Ares into his crate and quickly got dressed into some presentable clothing. Her family always travelled by limousine to the train station so she knew she was free to speak with Draco and Neville without the fear of her parents stepping in. It's what her parents usually did when she tried speaking to someone they didn't approve or someone they wanted to build an alliance with.

Turns out, the Potters and Longbottoms had had an alliance for over thirty years. It was one of the things James was the most proud of, though Lady Longbottom was not: it seemed she blamed James for what happened to her son and daughter-in-law and his current attitude wasn't helping her like him anymore. She was, quite naturally, angry that James brushed off the attack on the Longbottoms as nothing because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hadn't been the one to attack them. Augusta was actually considering breaking the alliance until someone else became Head of House but she didn't have the authority to do such as it required two adult members to break an alliance.

Ares meowed from his crate, drawing Elysian's attention towards him and the clock. She grinned upon seeing the time and hearing the sound of her family leaving. Exiting the bedroom, Elysian quickly made her way over to the floo network and threw in some powder.

"Kingscross Station!"

It took only a few seconds and then Elysian was in, her eyes widening with pure joy at the sight before her: A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock._ Elysian looked to her left and saw a wrought-iron archway where the ticket box would have been, wit the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ on it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Elysian walked around the platform in search of an empty seat or a compartment with her friends inside.

Suddenly she stopped.

"Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, _Neville_ ," she heard Lady Longbottom sigh.

"Merry meet, Lady Longbottom, Heir Longbottom," said Elysian, walking over to her best friend and his grandmother.

"Merry meet Heiress Potter," said Augusta, internally proud at Elysian's easy use of the traditional greeting.

"Merry meet, Heiress Potter," stuttered Neville.

"Alright Neville, I'll see you for Yule. Remember, do your best and _try_ not to embarrass yourself."

"Yes gran."

Taking that as a sign, Elysian gave the formal goodbye and pulled Neville away. She continued to push him until they found an empty compartment and he helped her place her trunk in the lock area. Ares was quick to call out and even quicker to escape from his crate the moment Elysian opened the door. He curled up on her lap with a happy purr and snuggled perfectly in the space.

"What was that?" Elysian asked, seeing a small brown creature poking out from Neville's pocket.

"This is Trevor," Neville answered. "My pet."

"Why a toad?"

"My dad had one," Neville answered.

"Neville, honey, you really need to stop trying to become the perfect copy of your father. It isn't healthy."

"But everyone says my dad was amazing!"

"Yes and look where that got him! Both he and Alice are trapped in their own minds because of how good they were!" Neville's face fell. "Neville I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help you, it's alright to want to be as good as your dad or better but it's not alright to try and become him. You need to be your own person, be proud of who you are and live the life _you_ want, not the life others want for you."

"Thanks Elly… what would I ever do without you," Neville smiled.

"Let's not think about that okay?" Elysian asked.

"What about your cat?"

"Ares isn't a car," said Elysian, grinning, "he's a panther cub."

"C-can I pet him?"

"If he wants you to," said Elysian.

The moment Neville said the word 'pet' Ares immediately jumped from Elysian's lap to his. Trevor croaked in fear but was soon calm and sat quietly in Neville's pocket.

"Wow, he's so soft and cool," Neville gaped earning him an appreciative nip from the panther who was sitting perfectly still as Trevor hopped onto his back. "And friendly. What is he?"

"He's a panther cub. I bought him in Diagon Alley a few days ago. His name is Aries, like the God of War, I figured it suited him since he's basically my protector now," Elysian smiled as Aries jumped back onto her lap and began to purr. Trevor croaked from his place on Neville's lap just as the compartment door opened and a familiar bushy haired girl appeared.

"Can I join you? All the other compartments are full," Hermione asked. "Elysian?"

"Hello Hermione," Elysian greeted. "Feel free."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger and you are?"

"Neville Longbottom."

The three remained in the compartment chatting for a few minutes before Neville noticed something was missing. "Where's Trevor?"

"He must have got out when I opened the door, oh I'm so sorry," Hermione apologised.

"Don't worry," Elysian said. "Since your already in your robes, can you go look down the left side of the train and ask if anyone has seen a toad. We'll get changed and go down the right side that way if we don't find him we can ask a professor after the sorting and we'll still start off alright without new house."

"I think you're probably going to be in Ravenclaw," Hermione stated before doing as Elysian instructed.

"Doubt it."

"Yeah, your more Slytherin," Neville agreed as he covered his eyes so that she could get changed.

"Thank you Nev," Elysian grinned. "I am very cunning and ambitious when I want to be."

"Not to mention smart, ruthless when it comes to getting something you want and organised."

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me Neville. I'm changed," Elysian said.

Quickly, Elysian stepped out of the compartment and walked down the right side looking for Trevor. Ares had been put back in his cat crate so he wouldn't escape. She was scanning the floor as best she could when someone appeared in front of her causing her to stop quickly. The girl was taller than her by about a foot and was wearing Hufflepuff robes.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Yes, my friend lost his toad and I'm trying to find him," Elysian answered pulling her innocent eyes and her manipulating smile. "Can you help me find him?"

"Of course, what's the toads name?" the girl asked.

"Trevor."

"Accio Trevor the Toad!" the girl called and instantly Trevor flew into her hand and jumped into Elysian's. "There you go."

"Thank you miss," Elysian smiled. "If you don't mind my asking, what year did you learn that spell?"

"Fourth," the girl answered.

"Cool, I can't wait. Thank you again."

Retreating back to their compartment, Elysian and Neville and Hermione began chatting once more. Hermione constantly questioned them on the Wizarding World and the traditions within it, trying to get a better grasp on the world she was now inside. To anyone else the questions Hermione was asking would have seemed rude but Elysian and Neville could understand her want for information.

Elysian peered out of the window. It was getting dark. She could see mountains and forests under a deep-purple sky. The train was slowing down.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to school separately."

Neville's stomach lurched with nerves and Hermione, she saw, looked pale under her mass of brown hair. They crammed the important items into their robe pockets before joining the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right own and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Elysian shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Elysian heard a booming voice: "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. Elysian felt annoyed as she noticed Hagrid had ignored her just like everyone else.

Neville pulled her along, following the flowing crowed down some stone steps and towards the Black Lake. She could just about make out the silhouette of over twenty small boats sitting, perfectly still, on the bank, waiting for the students that had yet to arrive. Neville tapped her shoulder and Elysian found herself gasping at the pure beauty she was now faced with: perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. She knew immediately that this was Hogwarts, the place her parents had fallen in love and the place she would finally make her mark. By any means necessary, she would break out of the long shadow her brother had cast over her for so many years.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to the fleet.

Elysian pulled Neville beside her and quickly jumped into the nearest boat that was as far away from her brother as physically possible. She was a little disappointed that Hermione hadn't followed them, deciding to join a boat with Harry, Ron and another boy with pale skin. She was used to this by now, people ditching her for her brother, but that didn't make the sting go away.

Soon Neville and Elysian were joined by two witches. The twins seemed to have originated from India and one was obviously bubblier than the other, not that Elysian cared. They introduced themselves as Parvati and Padma Patil, well Parvati did, before the two began speaking in hush tones to one another. As the last student clambered into the small boats Hagrid began to speak once more:

"Everyone in?" the half-giant shouted. "Right then- FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the majestic castle they would soon be living inside for the next ear. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the caste, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out and on to rocks and pebbles. Neville was the first of the boat to get out and quickly turned to help the girls out, each one thanking him kindly before turning their attention to their guide.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevour!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

End Chapter Two: The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor d I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** This story has been rewritten because I didn't think it was really up to my standards and I honestly forgot half of the subplots I was supposed to be adding into this story so I'm rewriting it all.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis

 **Chapter Three:** The Sorting Hat.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Elysian's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs'-yars, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here."

She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fit the whole Potter Quiddich Pitch inside. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Elysian could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The star-of-term banquet will begin shortly, bit before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you're waiting."

Instantly Neville began to worry as Elysian spotted some of the vainer girls in the area pulling out small mirrors and checking themselves over.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Neville swallowed.

While everyone was fussing and trying to figure out what the Sorting Ceremony entailed, Elysian felt a sudden pull deep within her soul. It was almost like something was calling her from inside one of the paintings. Like Hogwarts herself was welcoming her home, as if she had only been away on a short trip. It was strange yet amazing and something Elysian had always felt missing from her home life.

Then something happened which made her jump about a foot in the air – several people behind her screamed.

"What the –?"

She gasped. So did the people around her – including her brother, though that was unnecessary since he had been told about Hogwarts long before attending. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance—"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first-years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people, Neville and Hermione included, nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

 _Hopefully, you'll be seeing Neville,_ thought Elysian as she glanced at her best friend. Not only was it the best house for him but it would also allow her to gain a spy within one of the houses without having to take the time to actually befriend someone and judge them. Of course, she knew her reasons were rather selfish but so did Neville and everyone else so it wasn't like it was shocking anyway.

"Move alone now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." 

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away though the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first-years, snapping Elysian from her musing as she watched the last ghost disappear and felt Neville pull her into the line, "and follow me."

They walked out of the chamber in silence and back across the hall, through a pair of double doors into the mystical room called the Great Hall.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the student body were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table were the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, the first-years chose to star at the ceiling where they saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Elysian heard Hermione, who happened to be in front of her, whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History."_

It was hard to believe that there was a ceiling there at all.

Suddenly an old voice began to sing as everyone turned their attention to a hat that was sitting on a stool.

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," said McGonagall. "Abbot, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Elysian wished her a quiet good luck and watched as the muggleborn witch walked up to the hat. It only took a few seconds for it to yell out:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Elysian chose to ignore all of the others until it came to Neville's sorting. She was so happy when the hat yelled out:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then it got to the point Elysian had been dreading.

"Potter, Harry!"

Her brother confidently strode over to the hat and smirked as it was placed on his head. It only took a second for the hat to call out Gryffindor, then it was her turn.

"Potter, Elysian!" 

Everyone seemed so confused about what was going on as Elysian walked over to the sorting hat and sat down on the stool.

" _Ah, a worthy Potter at last. Welcome home my dear. Now let's see… Your brave but not brash so Gryffindor would be a poor fit for you my dear, your loyal to those whom earn it – I respect that – Hufflepuff is out of the question. You love to learn and your very ambitious, so what shall it be my dear? Slytherin or Ravenclaw?"_

Thinking for a few seconds, Elysian realised that this was the only way she could distance herself from her 'family' and create a life for herself. So, it wasn't too shocking for her and her friends when the hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table instantly broke out into applause, the twins and Neville and Hermione joining in as well, as she was happily welcomed over to their table and seated in between Draco Malfoy and Theodore Knott. Her brother looked like he was about to throw up causing a sly grin to slip onto Elysian's face as she watched the rest of the sorting.

Once the sorting had finished, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

Elysian, however, spotted the dark look in his twinkling eyes and knew that she had been the cause. Dumbledore had been coaxing her for years in order to get her into Gryffindor like her brother and Elysian had been quick to figure out the reason why. Dumbledore was having doubts: he was doubting Harry as the Chosen One and wanted to make sure he had a Potter twin under each wing just encase. It was a smart plan but the execution was lacking. He was very obvious.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few worlds. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Elysian didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he insane?" she asked the girl next to her quietly.

"My father says so, so I'd assume so," she replied. "Where are my manners? Merry meet, I am Heiress Daphne Greengrass of the Noble House of Greengrass."

"Merry meet Heiress Greengrass of the Noble House of Greengrass. I am Heiress Elysian Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, a pleasure." 

"Pleasure is mine," the two shook hands.

"Who knew a Potter could have manners," a familiar voice snarked.

"Who knew a Malfoy couldn't," Elysian smirked right back. "Lovely to see you again Draco."

"You too Ely," said the blonde, throwing an arm around her shoulder as they began to eat.

"Merry meet Heir Malfoy," said Daphne.

"Merry meet Heiress Greengrass."

"Right, now that the three of us are introduced, can we drop the formalities? We are, after all, of the same house." 

"Very true Elysian," said Draco with a grin.

"You are correct," said Daphne.

"Good, now let's eat." 

Suddenly, the ghost from earlier entered the Great Hall. They quickly separated as one of the ghosts came gliding over to the Slytherin table. He had wide, staring eyes and a gaunt face. His robes were covered in silver bloodstains and he wore clanking chains that reminded Elysian of Jacob Marley from Christmas Carol.

"Good evening, children," said the ghost in a slow and sorrowful voice.

"Good evening Mr Bloody Baron Sir," said some of the older years, their voices trembling slightly.

The ghost simple nodded, seemingly unaffected by their fear, and turned towards the three new friends, his staring eyes fixated on Elysian. He didn't speak and instead floated back up into the air before leaving the Great Hall leaving everyone in Slytherin to exhale in relief.

"What's wrong?" Elysian asked, ignoring the way the Baron had stared at her.

"The Baron… he can be very scary… when angry," said one of the second years.

"He's absolutely terrifying," said another one.

"So? He's a member of Slytherin," said Draco with a raised and perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"So! He's terrifying!"

"Let's all agree to disagree on that point," said Elysian with a smirk.

"You do not find him scary?" Daphne asked, drawing Elysian's attention towards her.

"Nope. I've met kittens scarier than him – and that's because the kittens were alive and could physically hurt you."

"Oh… that's actually a good point," said a seventh year.

At last, the puddings disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.

"Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed towards the Weasley twins. Elysian shook her head at the pair who she knew went there in order to find their own Ares.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish for a painful death."

 _Or, for those with half a brain and only use one eighty sixth of it, 'this corridor holds something interesting, please go and look at it!_ Thought Elysian as she glanced over to her brother whom was already planning different ways to sneak up there.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Elysian noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get something to fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

 _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts_ , _Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the ret,_

 _And learn until our brains rot."_

Everyone finished the song at different times, though Slytherin house didn't sing. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin first-years followed Marcus Flint through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and down a set of stairs next to the marble staircase. They walked towards a beautiful painting of a black snake with ruby eyes before stopping.

"Passssword?"

"Breaker of Chains," Marcus stated.

"Accepted."

The portrait flew open revealing a beautiful green and silver common room. Everyone quickly gathered inside while Marcus stood on top of one of the tables and looked everyone over. He seemed to snarl lightly at everyone before opening his mouth to speak, saying, "Welcome to Slytherin House, the best of Hogwarts Four! I am Markus Flint sixth year Prefect and am responsible for you little toe rags. Now we have five rules here and if you don't follow them… let's just say it isn't pretty and leave it at that.

"Rule one, Slytherin stick together. Doesn't matter who you are or who you're related to outside of this house, we are a unit and will act as one and protect each other.

"Rule two, never get caught: if you decide to pull a prank or get revenge on anyone outside of this house then you better not let yourself be found out! Professor Snape hates having to give his house detentions.

"Rule three, what happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin! We must be united against the bias of the rest of the school. If you have a problem with anyone while your in the common room or alone that's fine but anywhere else? You're going to act like best friends!

"Rule four, don't embarrass Slytherin. Don't act like you know it all and don't go out of your way to make yourself the centre of attention!

"Rule five, and probably the most important, no talk of the Dark Lord!" 

Everyone immediately tensed at that.

"Look, I know most of you have family who worked with the Dark Lord, I understand. We have enough problems with everyone assuming that we're going to be Death Eaters if the Dark Lord returns, we don't need anyone confirming or denying this. Ignore it."

The Slytherins all nodded in agreement.

"Right, girls are up the stairs to the left, boys are down the stairs to the right. Boys are not allowed in a girl's dorm and vice versa, the school will know and will stop you. It's one person to each room and your names are on the doors with all your stuff already inside. Tomorrow Professor Snape will arrive at six sharp to speak to everyone privately and then you'll go to breakfast. Dismissed."

Elysian and Daphne headed up the stairs and down a torch lit corridor towards a long hallway full of doors. There were archways at the beginning of each corridor with signs above them which told them the year that slept there. Soon they discovered the first-year dorm areas and immediately set about finding their rooms. Elysian was the first to discover her room, seeing as it was right next to the arch-way, and then Daphne, who was the door across from Elysian. The two bid each other a quick goodnight before heading inside.

Ares was already fast asleep on the king-sized cat bed Elysian had bought him. Smiling, Elysian slipped into the shower, changed into her green pyjamas and snuggled into the four-poster bed on the west wall. One thought played on her mind before she fell asleep, w _hat are my parents going to do now?_

~EP~

James Potter was livid, how dare his daughter disgrace the name Potter? Hadn't they given her enough? He had every mind to charge down there and drag her home. It was only his wife's calming words that stopped him doing so.

"We have to do something!" James roared.

"All sorting's are final, we can't do anything."

"What about disowning her?" 

"And prove to scum like Malfoy that their right? That we are hypocritical fools? No."

"Then what do we do?"

"We cosy up to her. Make her one of the family again; with her in the snakes den we have the chance of making sure Harry is always safe. She will be our spy on the inside," Lily planned. "We could even slip her some potions or have Dumbledore cast a few charms on her if she's stubborn." 

"What would I do without you love?" James asked kissing her lightly.

"Let's not dwell on that," Lily grinned. The cogs in her mind were ticking over as she planned the myriad of ways she would coerce her daughter in to doing everything the Potter family wanted. A small shred of guilt built in her gut at the thought of doing this to her daughter, but it was quickly dismissed. Harry was her priority.

End Chapter Three: The Sorting Hat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** This story has been rewritten because I didn't think it was really up to my standards and I honestly forgot half of the subplots I was supposed to be adding into this story so I'm rewriting it all.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis

 **Chapter Four:** The Potions Master.

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to Heir Malfoy and Heiress Greengrass."

"With the auburn-hair?"

"Did you see her face?"

"Did you hear her _name_?"

Whispering was all Elysian could hear when she and Daphne entered the common room that morning. People stared at her, like she was a freak, then turned away the moment she caught their gaze. It seemed people had finally gotten over the shock of discovering their 'saviour' had a sister and were now wondering why such a paragon of Gryffindor was in Slytherin. They sent her suspicious and accusing looks, trying to see if she would suddenly crack and say she had tricked the sorting hat on order to spy on for her family. It irked her.

"You can't really blame them for staring," said Draco when Elysian glared at one of the on-lookers. "You are a Potter, after all."

"Draco does have a point," said Daphne quietly.

"I understand their fear but how can I prove to them that I'm not secretly here for my –" she shivered, "brother?"

"A vow would do," said Daphne.

"A vow?" Elysian gaped. "Oh my Merlin… I can' t believe I'm having to do this." Elysian stood up on the table, gaining the attention of every Slytherin in the room as well as Professor Snape who had just entered. "Listen up! I've been reliably informed that everyone in this common room currently believes that I am a lion in snakes scales and I am about to dispel this unpleasant rumour! I, Elysian Lillian Potter, do hereby swear upon my magic and my life that I am in Slytherin purely because it is where I belong and not because I coerced the hat or an in league with the Headmaster, so mote it be."

Everyone stared at her in shock at the power behind the vow. Elysian smirked and waved her wand, casting a silent Lumos, and enjoyed seeing everyone's acceptance as the light came out.

"Happy?"

The common room nodded in agreement and soon returned to their normal activities.

"An excellent demonstration of solving a problem without the help of others," said Professor Snape, gliding into the centre of the room just as Elysian hopped off the table.

Everyone's eyes were immediately set upon the Professor as his black eyes glided over everyone's faces. He stopped for a moment at Elysian, Draco and Daphne before continuing and opening his mouth to speak, saying, "this is the way all Slytherins should handle their problems within the house. Inside the common room."

No one spoke.

"Now, since I am here… Heiress Potter, I shall see you first."

He then turned, his cape billowing behind him, and walked out with Elysian trotting along behind him. She would never admit it, but she was slightly afraid of the Potions Master in front of her: she had been told the stories of what the Marauders used to do to Professor Snape and immediately realised that she was likely to be tared with the same brush her parents were. He could either end up ruining every plan she had ever constructed or become her greatest ally in the events to come.

Professor Snape led her up a set of stairs and into a very dark office with only the bare essentials inside. He motioned for her to take a seat before taking one himself and giving her a look that she swore made it so he could see into her soul. Neither of them spoke for several minutes and Elysian couldn't stop fidgeting from nerves.

"Heiress Elysian Potter," he spat her last name with such venom that she visibly recoiled, "welcome to the snakes pit. I understand that you've already had trouble with your fellow snake and I am… glad… you took the action you did. Now, remain still."

Elysian did as instructed and remained completely still as Professor Snape pulled out his wand and waved it over her. She visibly swallowed as his face contorted in confusion.

"Is everything alright?" she asked softly.

"How often have you been to a healer?" the question was very random but Elysian answered anyway.

"Once… when I was a baby." 

"Before or after the events of Halloween?"

"Before."

"And never again afterwards?" he continued prodding.

"Yes… Li-mum," she forced, "and Ja-dad took great care of me."

His eyes narrowed and Elysian knew she had been caught. She couldn't allow him to take her away from them yet, it would ruin everything! He seemed to sense it was something she didn't want to speak to him about and spoke no more. Instead he pulled open the draw of his desk and pulled out four potions which Elysian immediately recognised as nutrition potions.

"Take these every day for the next four days and then return to me for more," he ordered.

"Yes sir," Elysian agreed grabbing one of the potions and drinking it under his watchful gaze. "Is that all?"

"For now, Heiress Potter," said Professor Snape. Then his voice softened. "You can come to me whenever you need me. I take care of my snakes."

"Thank you, sir."

Getting up, Elysian left the room as quickly as she could as the next person went inside. She was soon found by Daphne and Draco and the three dived into a deep discussion about their classes and what they hoped they would be taking. Draco could tell something that his godfather had said had shaken Elysian and silently swore he would find out: she was his sister in all but blood and he would protect her like she did him.

"Come on," said Daphne with a tense smile, "the prefects are leading us to breakfast."

Silently, the three friends made their way towards the Great Hall. Elysian was constantly glancing around, memorising the castle and all of its hallways for later. Most of Slytherin were crowded around them and the elder years were being very careful not to allow any of their fellow students to wander off. Crabe and Goyle were trotting behind Draco, like usual, and were getting easily confused by all the twists and turns the Slytherins had to take in order to get out of the dungeons and to the Great Hall.

When they arrived they were greeted with mostly silence: only three people per house were currently in the Great Hall and it was then that the Slytherins realised how early they had all awoken.

"Get used to it," said a second-year girl next to Draco. "We get up this early every morning."

"Well you know what they say, no rest for the wicked," said a fourth-year with a smirk.

"Well our house colour _is_ green," said Elysian as she settled down into her seat beside Draco and Daphne. "And wicked always wins." 

The remainder of breakfast was eaten in silence until the pride of Gryffindors, gaggle of Ravenclaws and den of Hufflepuffs came barging into the Great Hall, yelling and cheering like idiots. Elysian, with a quick nod to her friends, stood up and moved towards the Hufflepuff table, more specifically the small timid boy she had become friends with years ago.

"Merry meet Elysian," the timid boy said.

"Merry meet Neville," said Elysian, out of the corner of her eye she watched all of the Slytherins relax. "How s Hufflepuff?"

"Amazing," said Neville, brightening happily, "I love it."

"Good, I'm glad."

"How's Slytherin?" 

"Exactly what I needed," she smiled.

"Not unexpected," said Neville smiling at her.

The other Hufflepuffs, upon seeing the lake of aggression in their interaction, soon warmed up to Elysian and invited her to sit with them in order to speak to Neville fully. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot soon began questioning her on her life and on her brother, questions she skilfully dodged. Neville soon shut those questions down and Elysian returned to the Slytherin table just as Professor Snape handed out the time tables. He sent her a calculating look before continuing on and allowing Elysian to rush back over to Neville in order to compare timetables.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending, it was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in portraits kept going to visit each other and Elysian was sure the suits of armour could walk.

Slytherin second-years led their younger house-mates around to each of their classes for the first few weeks. It meant that they were never late to class or lost. It _also_ meant that they wouldn't be bothered by Peeves the poltergeist, a prankster ghost who enjoyed causing misery to others as long as the Bloody Baron wasn't anywhere near him. Peeves never really bothered Elysian, however, he would prank all of her other friends but would always make sure Elysian wasn't in the firing line. The others assumed it was because of her slight connection with him that she had made on her first day of class…

Elysian had been admiring one of the portraits of some snakes when Peeves had laughed his way down the corridor towards her. He had stopped almost immediately upon finding her and she could see the calculating look in his eyes. A feral grin slipped onto his face but Elysian stopped it with a single word… a word he had never heard when addressing him.

"Hello," said Elysian.

"Hello…"

"I thought you didn't like it down here," Elysian continued, "you're afraid of the Bloody Baron after all."

Peeves remained silent.

"Are you alright?" asked Elysian, deciding to test her luck. "You don't seem to be your normal self." 

The sound of the Bloody Baron's chains filled the corridor and Peeves immediately disappeared, leaving Elysian alone when the House ghost appeared to lead her back to her house. She didn't say anything as the Baron floated beside her and only mentioned it to her friends when they asked where she had been…

Professor Flitwick had been the first teacher the Slytherins had met on their first day of classes. The charms teacher was a tiny, little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first lesson he took the register, and when he reached Elysian's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Elysian almost fell asleep several times during History of Magic: Professor Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. Draco and Daphne had a _ctually_ fallen asleep during the class but no one seemed to notice, or care, as many were trying their hardest not to do the same. Deciding to do something with the time she was wasting, Elysian grabbed her Transfiguration book and Potions book and began going over the topics she had written on the parchment she hid in the front page. Greg and Vincent, who were sitting behind her, ended up joining her in her revision session and even questioned her on certain topics when they needed help.

Professor McGonagall was very different. Elysian had been right in assuming she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they had sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a boar and back again. They, excluding Elysian who had heard from Neville about her previous class, were all impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realised they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After making a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Elysian and Padma Patil had made a difference in their matches; Professor McGonagall had shown the class how Padma's had changed first before being shocked to see Elysian's completed needle.

Herbology was taught by a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout. She taught them how to care for strange plants and fungi as well as what they were used for.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons near the entrance to the common room. It was colder there than up in the main castle and would have been very creepy even without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register, and stopped at Harry's name.

"Ah yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity_."

Draco, Vincent and Greg snickered behind their hands as Harry's chest puffed out and he pulled his best… charming… smile. Elysian shook her head at the sound of girls swooning over him and turned her attention to her Head of House as he finished the register.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barley more than a whisper, but they caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach."

More silence followed as both Hermione and Elysian looked ready to jump into action.

"Potters!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Harry's face morphed into an expression of confusion causing Elysian to smirk.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

"Tut, tut – fame isn't everything."

Snape turned to Elysian as Harry sent her a slight glare, silently telling her not to show him up.

"A powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death, sir," she answered flawlessly and with her perfected air of innocence.

"Correct, miss Potter. Ten points to Slytherin."

Harry's glare intensified but was quickly whipped away when Snape turned his attention back on her twin brother.

"Let's try again. Potters, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open before coming, eh, Potter?"

Snape turned to look at Elysian who just smiled an innocent smile and spoke, "a bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat or in the potions cupboard."

"Correct again, Miss Potter," said Snape, "at least one Potter made an effort for this class."

"What is the difference, Mr Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," Harry seethed. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed at this. Elysian and Draco shared a knowing look before turning back to look at Professor Snape as he turned his gaze upon her.

"They're the same plant, sir, with a different name as they were discovered in different areas by different cultures. They also go by a more common name of aconite as it is part of that category of poisons." 

"Correct again, Miss Potter," said Snape, his anger seemingly dimming. "Well? Why aren't you writing this down?"

The following minutes were filled with quills on parchment as students rushed to jot down the notes Elysian had been stating. Harry continued to glare at Elysian from his seat but she didn't seem to mind as she simply smiled at him kindly before helping Greg and Vincent make neater notes. Professor Snape hovered near her for a few minutes but then strode back to the centre of the classroom and began putting them into pairs.

Daphne and Elysian were ecstatic to be working together and immediately sprung into action. The two girls worked seamlessly with each other, double checking the other's work just encase something happened or to review what had been done and to what standard. At the end of the lesson they had finished the potion in record time and to the high example Snape had expected from his Slytherins.

"Ten points to Slytherin, each," Snape nodded, looking at their potion. "It seems you've inherited your mother's ability with potions."

Elysian flinched at the mention of her mother, which didn't go unnoticed by Snape, but accepted the praise non-the-less. Harry was practically snarling at her and Ronald wasn't coping much better as he had only managed to destroy a cauldron instead of making an actual potion they could use. Snape took particular joy in embarrassing the red-head and that only succeeded in enraging him more.

Draco and Theo took the lead in making sure the Slytherins got out of the dungeons quickly. Arriving in the Slytherin common room, Elysian slipped up to her dorm and grinned as Ares rubbed his head against her leg before pulling out a leather-bound diary that she had ordered him to hide. Gently, she picked it up and pet her panther before pulling open the book.

 _"Legilimency is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. A person who practises this art is known as a Legilimens. Muggles might call this "mind-reading," but practitioners disdain the term as naive. The opposite of Legilimency is Occlumency, which is used to shield one's mind from the invasion and influence of a Legilimens._

 _Some magical creatures, such as Wampus cats, can also perform Legilimency.[1]"_

Suddenly, Daphne burst into Elysian's dorm and slammed a newspaper down on her dark wood vanity that said next to the door. Immediately, Elysian slammed the book closed and handed it back to Ares before gliding over to Daphne and looking at what had the girl so shocked.

 **GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

 **Investigations continue into the break in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.**

 **Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.**

" **But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.**

"Why would anyone break into Gringotts?" asked Daphne, more to herself than anyone else. "It's suicide."

"They're either desperate or delusional," said Elysian and something suddenly sparked in her mind.

The third-floor corridor, the break-in and Dumbledore's visit to Potter Manor were all connected. Dumbledore must have set up a test for Harry in order to continuously make him seem like the hero again. A spark ignited within Elysian and a smirk curled its way onto her face, already planning the myriad of ways to make this work in her favour. Perhaps this could further her cause for usurpation of the Potter line? Perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** This story has been rewritten because I didn't think it was really up to my standards and I honestly forgot half of the subplots I was supposed to be adding into this story so I'm rewriting it all.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis

 **Chapter Five:** Midnight Duel.

Elysian had never believed he would meet a girl she hated more than Harry, but that was before she met Lavender Brown. Still, first-year Slytherins only had Potions with the Gryffindors, so she didn't have to put up with them much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Slytherin common room which made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday – and Slytherin and Gryffindor would be learning together.

"Draco!" Elysian called, the moment she saw the sign up.

"Yes?"

"Come on," said Elysian, "we've got Flying Lessons tomorrow and we need to make sure no one gives away anything."

"Why? Gryffindors aren't exactly smart."

"That doesn't matter," said Elysian, "because Dumbledore is. We need to make sure that neither Ronald Weasley nor Harry Potter go running off to the 'Leader of the Light' with any queries that may ruin everything I've planned."

"Okay." 

They walked down the dungeon corridor towards an empty classroom where she normally met the group. She knew Hermione was waiting inside along with Neville and Susan Bones – who had become a good friend after hearing the male Potter slandering her. Elysian and Draco entered the classroom and immediately sat down in order to draw up a battle plan for their Flying Lesson. Hermione and Draco kept sharing 'secretive' glances as Elysian went through everything they would need to do so they could get away with this scot free.

Hermione, at first, was apprehensive at the prospect of lying to an authority figure having always relied on them in the muggle-world. Elysian, understanding this, soothed her fears almost immediately and simply pointed out that they weren't truly lying, simply omitting all the facts.

"Doesn't that still count as lying?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Elysian. "Omitting the truth simply means we are projecting one thing while doing another. We aren't truly lying to Dumbledore because he won't be there."

"…I suppose you're right."

"Hermione," said Elysian, soothingly, "trust me. When have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Yeah."

Hermione nodded with a small smile and hugged her before rushing off to get to the library. Draco and Elysian shared a look before returning to their common room. Spotting Blaise in the corner, Elysian walked over and sat in front of him, watching as he stared at the chessboard with a raised eyebrow.

"You _do_ know that the pieces won't move without you telling them, right?" said Elysian.

"Huh? Oh, hi."

"I never understood the fascination with playing chess," she said softly, placing a finger on one of the pieces and gently stroking it. "It's an old man's game." 

"It's a game of strategy," said Blaise defensively.

"It's an amateurs' game of strategy. Try playing 'GO' it's much more enjoyable and far more difficult."

"…I don't know how." 

"Come on," said Elysian with a slight grin, "I'll teach you."

Blaise followed Elysian into her room and stared at the board that sat next to Ares. The panther cub purred at the sight of Elysian and immediately jumped into her arms, purring with delight while she pet him. Elysian sat down at one end of the board, Ares on her lap, and gestured for Blaise to do the same. She then went through the rules and the pair played a few games. Blaise was practically sweating at the end of their little practices, he hadn't realised how intense the game was and suddenly understood Elysian's thought process a lot more. Each move she made was heavily calculated and her poker face was flawless.

"What are you two doing?" asked Draco and Daphne, entering the room.

"Playing 'GO' Elysian's winning."

"Well she _is_ the only one who knows how to play," said Daphne, settling down next to Elysian. Ares jumped onto Daphne's lap and purred while Daphne pet him.

"Perhaps I should teach you all how to play," said Elysian with a sly grin. "After all, it's a strategic game and _far_ more sophisticated than wizarding chess."

"I'll play," said Draco, eager to learn anything that could give him an advantage against the male Potter.

"Alright. Here are the rules…"

-EP-

On the day of their lesson, Elysian was sat listening to Harry boast about his flying skills. He complained loudly about first-years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories which always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. Elysian knew these stories were complete and utter nonsense, having watched from her window or from the library balcony when Harry had lessons with James. She made this fact known to Draco – who was constantly seething whenever he heard Harry's voice – and that seemed to placate him, if only for a little while.

Elysian was worried though. Unlike the rest of Slytherin House – or anyone whom was raised in the Magical world – Elysian had never been taught how to ride a broom. It wasn't all that surprising that the Potters had focused on their 'Golden Boy' over their daughter, that she doubted they remembered they had, but the realisation that she could possibly embarrass Slytherin House in front of the Gryffindors sent her into a slight melt down. Pansy, Blaise and Theodore Nott, upon hearing her woes, immediately went to find Flint and convinced him to sneak Elysian into their Quidditch practice so she could learn how to ride. At first, the older boy had been hesitant, not wanting to get caught and possibly have practice suspended, but after hearing Elysian's tale, he jumped at the chance. She was now perfectly content with her flying skills and had even been offered a spot on the team as a Chaser for second-year.

Neville, she knew, had never been on a broomstick either, his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Elysian thought she had a very good reason: Neville was a rather clumsy boy and after what happened to his parents, Elysian was sure that Lady Longbottom was simply being over-protective. It was an understandable reaction. His lessons were the day after Elysian's though so she hoped she could sooth her friend's fears before then.

Hermione was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book – not that she hadn't tried. Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd got out of the library called _Quidditch Through the Ages._ Neville was hanging on her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang onto his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the post.

Elysian hadn't gotten a single letter from her parents. Not even one stating their disappointment in her for being in Slytherin! She watched with green-eyed envy as the rest of her friends and house received owls and large packages from their loving parents or guardians. Harry, no surprise, was constantly boasting about his newest acquisition and that only seemed to boil her blood more. Draco and the others were constantly trying to sooth her anger and even went so far as to offer her some of their sweets from care packages.

"I thought you were exaggerating," said Pansy, eventually. "Even muggle parents send their children letters."

"It's fine," said Elysian firmly, "I'm used to it by now."

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained after Hannah asked. "Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red – oh …" his face fell. The Remembrall was red. "… you've forgotten something…"

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco, who had headed over with Elysian, gently took it from Neville's hand before he broke it – he was still squeezing it really hard.

Potter and Weasley jumped to their feet, about to run and defend the 'poor defenceless Hufflepuff' from the 'Evil Snake' only to be stopped by Professor McGonagall. Draco and Elysian and Neville shared a look but otherwise didn't move when McGonagall looked at them questioningly.

"What's going on here?"

"Malfoy took Neville's Remembrall, Professor," said Harry, smirking as he assumed Draco would be in trouble.

"Is this true, Mr Longbottom?"

Harry and Ronald looked at him expectantly, as if commanding him to back up their story.

"No Professor," said Neville, immediately receiving glares from the Gryffindor Duo. "Draco was taking it from my hands, so I wouldn't break it…" he blushed and scratching the back of his neck. "I was holding it too tightly."

"Very well," said McGonagall, "carry on."

-EP-

At three-thirty that afternoon, Elysian, Draco and the other Slytherins casually strolled down the front steps into the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns towards a smooth lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the Forbidden Forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Gryffindors took about half-an-hour to get their themselves and Elysian was delighted to see her brother paling as he looked at the school brooms. She could stop the smirk that slipped onto her face as she rested her head on Blaise's arm. James had told both children horrible stories about the school brooms, she remembered some of them well: there was one about a student whom had the misfortune of having their broom break mid air and came plummeting to their death; the story of the broom that had taken on a life of its own and had chased a student around the practice pitch; the story of a broom flying over the forbidden forest and getting the student swallowed by one of the massive spiders within and finally the story of professor Snape being hung from two brooms by his ankles. The last one wasn't told as a horror story but Elysian viewed it as such.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Elysian glanced down at her broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say, UP!"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

The broom took a few seconds to jump into her hand but she didn't mind all that much. Elysian had never been very… excited about flying seeing how much her brother had always enjoyed it. Harry's broom immediately jumped into his hand and he send a smug look to everyone around him, much like James had done when he had first practiced with a broom. Draco glared at her brother with a furious envy that was soon quenched as Elysian gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Just wait," said Elysian softly. "We'll both out do him eventually, but we need to be patient."

"I wanna slap that smirk off Potter's face," Draco snarled but he didn't move. He knew Elysian was right: they'd get him eventually.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without slidding off the end, and walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips. Draco and Elysian were delighted to hear Harry grumble as Madam Hooch told him he had been riding wrong for years. She even went so far as to say James had done the same thing and had always ended up falling until Lily had convinced him to listen to her.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and them come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle – three – two –"

But Tracy Davis, with all of her fears of being left behind and becoming a laughing stock, pushed off as hard as she could before the whistle blew.

"Come back, girl!" cried Madam Hooch.

Without thinking of the consequences, Elysian mounted her broom and shot like a rocket up to her house-mate. Madam Hooch could do nothing to reprimand her as she saw Elysian grab hold of Tracy's broom and hold it as steady as she could while Tracy herself jumped so she was now sitting behind Elysian. Slytherin and Gryffindor watched in awe and shock as Elysian, with perfect technique, lowered herself and Tracy onto the ground again.

Tracy clung to her like a life line and whimpered into her back and Madam Hooch had to practically pry the girl away so she could be looked over. For a second, Elysian believed she was going to be reprimanded for flying after Tracy but those fears were soon relieved as Madam Hooch asked her to take Tracy to the hospital wing before returning to lesson.

"Thank you," said Tracy, clinging to Elysian's arm. "You saved my life."

"There's no need to thank me," said Elysian with a small smile.

"You do realise… I owe you a life debt now, right?"

"Yes."

Tracy nodded softly, obviously unsure what to say next.

"Tell you what," said Elysian, a plan forming in her mind, "in order to satisfy the life debt, you just have to be my friend… does that sound fair?"

Tracy's face lit up like a Christmas light and she vigorously nodded her head. Elysian chuckled and made sure to sit quietly in the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey fussed over Tracy.

-EP-

It was dinner time. Draco had just finished telling Elysian and Tracy what had happened after she had left for the hospital wing. Apparently another student had gotten lost after losing control of their broom so Madam Hooch had to rush off after them leaving Harry Potter to activate his 'Hero' Complex. Neville had apparently forgotten to get his Remembrall back and so Draco had found it in his pocket during flying. It seemed that Harry had wanted to find some way to get Draco in trouble and so decided to give Draco hell for simply forgetting to give an item back. Harry Potter was then caught up in the air by Professor McGonagall who proceeded to drag him off.

"He'll be rewarded," said Elysian softly. "Dumbledore won't let his precious 'savour' be punished in anyway." 

"I bet he's already on the Quiddich Team," said Tracy, who was now sitting beside Daphne and Elysian as they knew about the life debt.

Elysian could practically _see_ the steam coming from Draco's ears and nose as he stared at Harry from across the Great Hall. Tracy, it seemed, had hit the nail directly on the head as Harry was gloating smugly about his triumph in becoming Gryffindor Seeker and Elysian could hear him saying: "Well, I obviously knew I was going to be seeker, my dad was the best, after all."

No greater statement had ever been so incorrect.

James Potter had bought his way onto the team through Dumbledore. His skills were subpar at best and only got worse the more he played Quiddich. Elysian always thought he had taken too many bluggers to the head.

Draco, enraged at such a comment and having not heard what Harry had said, motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him and strutted over to the Gryffindor table. Elysian sent a look over to Neville and stood up, gracefully following Draco in hopes of doing as much damage control as physically possible. Tracy and Daphne shared a look but chose not to move as Pansy began speaking in hopes of stopping the other Slytherins from following Elysian with their eyes like normal.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly.

Elysian subtly grabbed Draco's wrist causing him to immediately calm. A grin slipped onto Draco's face as a plan was constructed in his mind. He sent Elysian a sneaky look and turned back to Harry.

"I'd take you on any time on my own," said Draco. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ronald, wheeling round. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

"I am," said Elysian, stepping beside Draco.

Harry's eyes widened but he said nothing.

"Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked."

With that Draco, Elysian, Crabbe and Goyle left towards the Slytherin common room. Elysian sent the Slytherin table a secretive grin and was soon splitting off from the group to find Finch in order to get her brother in trouble.

"Perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** This story has been rewritten because I didn't think it was really up to my standards and I honestly forgot half of the subplots I was supposed to be adding into this story so I'm rewriting it all. **Chapter 1 to 6 has been rewritten so if you haven't read those chapters you really should.**

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis

 **Chapter Six:** Hallowe'en

Draco couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ronald were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. The platinum blonde had smoke billowing out of his nostrils as he glared at the male Potter so harshly he should have been vaporised. Elysian just shook her head at his anger and continued going through the rules of 'GO' with members of Slytherin – ever since she had begun teaching her friends how to play others had become interested in learning and it had started a nightly tradition of 'GO' tournaments, which Elysian usually won.

"How did he not get caught?" hissed Draco, eyes burning as he shoved his knife into his bacon. "How is he still here?"

Daphne glanced at him, her ice Queen façade making her seem only half interested in what he was saying, and spoke: "Did you honestly expect him to be expelled? Our 'esteemed' headmaster would never allow 'our saviour' to be harmed in anyway."

Elysian, having had enough of listening to Draco whine, stood and walked out of the Great Hall. She was about to begin her trek towards potions when she felt herself being turned around and pushed against the wall. Growling in annoyance, Elysian's emerald eyes narrowed as she came face to face with her twin brother and a red-haired weasel.

"Why didn't you tell us it was a trap?" asked Harry the moment she had caught her bearings. "We almost got caught!"

Forcing his hand from her shoulder, Elysian straightened her robes and looked her brother dead in the eye. She didn't speak for a few seconds and then opened her mouth: "Now why would I have done that? We are, after all, not within the same House, not friends and have no reason to speak with each other outside of public engagements."

"We're family," said Harry, his tone indicating that he truly believed that would win the argument.

"Really? You certainly never told me that before," said Elysian, her face completely blank except for the dangerous glimmer that lit up her killer eyes. "If I remember correctly, and I'm sure I do, the last time you ever referred to me as such, you were telling people I was – how did you put it? – a disgusting Slytherin who has disgraced the family name by existing within the same area as Draco Malfoy and his 'Death eater wannabes.'"

The paleness of Harry's face was all it took for Elysian to know he recognised those words. Harry, however, believed that this next piece of information may be enough to clear the bad blood between them.

"Well, we went into the third-floor corridor, you know the forbidden one, and found a three-headed dog guarding something inside!" said Harry. "What do you think?"

"It's a Cerberus and guards the underworld," Elysian answered. Seeing that they actually believed her made her laugh as she slipped from Harry's grip and walked into the Great Hall. It did intrigue her though, what could be so important it required a level two magical creature – creatures whom were dangerous but could be controlled if need be – guarding it. Her mind flashed back to the headline she had read earlier about the break-in at Gringotts and she immediately spotted a connection.

Ronald and Harry shared a look and Elysian couldn't stop herself bursting out laughing before pushing past them and heading to her first class.

~EP~

"He's got a broom!" roared Draco that evening when everyone had gathered in the common room. "Bloody Potter's got himself a broom! And no one cares."

Blaise looked up from the board in front of him and looked towards the Slytherin Prince with a raised eyebrow. Theodore Nott, who was sitting on the sofa next to the fire, just shook his head at Draco's outburst and returned to reading his DADA book. Elysian smirked as she once again won against Daphne before turning to Draco, Ares purring on her lap.

"What did you expect?" she asked. "He's the savour, chosen one all that rot. Did you really think Dumbledore wouldn't bend the rules for his Golden Boy to get a better broom?"

This seemed to knock all of the fight out of the platinum blonde, who then fell back into his seat with a look of utter defeat on his features.

"I want to know why he wasn't caught out last night," said Daphne, preparing the 'GO' board for their next game.

"They hid in the third-floor corridor," said Elysian. Everyone looked at her. "My brother and Ronald Weasley accosted me outside of the Great Hall at Breakfast and informed me. It seemed they were under the impression that since I shared the same parents and blood with dear old Harry that I was obligated to help them. Apparently, there's a three headed dog inside one of the rooms guarding something. Intriguing isn't it?"

"They accosted you?" growled Draco and Blaise together.

"I was perfectly fine, boys, calm down."

The two grumbled but returned to what they were doing. Theo, a perplexed expression on his face, moved over and held the book in front of Elysian's face. With a small smile, she quickly explained what was needed and what he was doing wrong before turning to Crabbe and Goyle to help them with their potions homework.

"Draco stop pouting and come do your homework," said Elysian without turning around.

"Fine," sighed Draco and quickly joined them.

~EP~

Perhaps it was because she was now so busy, what with helping the boys with their studies and planning everyone's interactions so no one knows their friends, but Elysian could hardly believe it when she realised she had now been at Hogwarts for two months. The castle felt more like home then Potter Manor ever had. Her lessons, too, were more intriguing now that they had mastered the basics.

On Hallowe'en morning they she woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor McGonagall announced that in transfiguration they would be learning how to turn needles into decorations. They spent the entire lesson making flying bats and talking pumpkins, Neville had been so excited to work with her for the first time.

It was what happened after that lesson that made Elysian hate her brother more. She had just finished her class when Hermione came barrelling towards her with tears in her eyes. Instantly Elysian wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug before rushing her up to the girl's toilet and locking them both in one of the stalls. Hermione hiccupped as she began to explain and Elysian growled in annoyance at her brother's stupidity.

They sat there in silence for a while, missing classes were the least of their worries.

~EP~

When Neville and Daphne had discovered that Elysian had not been in their next class they hadn't worried, she was a grown witch who could take care of herself, and had just assumed she had been held up in another class or wasn't feeling well. It was when no one had seen her for about three hours that they began to worry and decided to inform Draco and the other Slytherin's of the shocking development. It was almost like sending out a search party, everyone was looking for her but when no one had found her and she hadn't arrived at dinner everyone who sat down was in a sorrowful mood.

The Slytherin table ate in complete silence as everyone began thinking over where they hadn't checked and where she could possibly be when Professor Quirrell burst into the Great Hall like a mad man. He ran to the top of the staff table yelling:

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you all should know," before fainting.

Immediately everyone was up and crying out in fear though Neville, Theodore, Blaise and Draco weren't thinking of themselves, especially as they snuck out of the Great Hall, they were thinking of their missing friend. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were also following them.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco snarled.

"Not that it's any of your business but we need to find Hermione," Harry growled back. "What about you?"

"That's none of your concern," Neville said before dragging Draco along.

As they ran up towards the girl's toilet, the one place no one had checked, Neville sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mix of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seemed to clean.

And then they heard it – a low grunting and the shuffling foot falls of gigantic feet. Ron and Blaise pointed: at the end of the passage to the left, something huge was moving towards them. They shrank into the shadows and watched it emerge into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were too long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

~EP~

Inside the girl's toilet's, Elysian had just convinced Hermione to go down to the Great Hall for dinner when she felt the floor shake beneath her feet. Placing her fingers on her lips, Elysian bent down and placed her head against the cold, tiled floor of the bathroom before letting out a tiny gasp. Hermione eyes opened wide as she followed Elysian's lead. Outside their stall was a pair of very large, grey, flat, horny feet with a wooden club being dragged behind them.

The troll seemed to have heard Elysian's gasp as it slouched towards their stall and peered inside, its eyes focusing on the two girls as it raised its club. Seeing that their element of surprise was gone and that they were in grave danger, Elysian did the only thing she could: she pushed Hermione under the stall behind her before rolling into the one of her side just as the stall they were in was destroyed by the troll's club. Both girls let out a terrified scream as Hermione's stall was destroyed next and she was forced to run towards the sink. Elysian ran out of her stall and did her best to draw the troll away from her friend but the troll was fixated on Hermione and wouldn't stop until it had killed her.

A few seconds later, the boys came charging inside with raised wands. Neville ran over to Elysian to make sure she was okay but she brushed him off and raised her wand as well.

"What do we do?" Ronald asked, he looked like he was about to wet himself and Harry didn't look much better.

"Distract it, draw it away from Hermione," Elysian ordered. "Well don't just stand there, do it!"

The two Gryffindor's did just that, running on either side of the troll and waving their arms around to try and get its attention away from the girl currently cowering under a sink.

"Now what?" Draco asked.

"Remember the spell Professor Flitwick taught us yesterday?" Elysian asked. They all nodded. "Aim for the club, these trolls are impervious to magic but not physical attacks."

"Where do you learn this stuff?" Theodor asked.

"It's a mystical place called the library, NOW CAN WE GET ON!"

"Sorry…"

After three the Slytherin's all said the spell aloud and lifted the club into the air. The troll seemed to be shocked by its club taking on a life of its own and made effort to grab the bit of wood but Elysian refused to allow that to happen. Hermione quickly ran over and hid behind them as they continued to raise the club in the air before dropping it onto the troll's head. Harry and Ron moved out of its way as quickly as they could as it began to fall towards them, making sure not to do anything to awaken the beast that had almost killed the female Potter and Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione said hugging Draco as he was the closest. Elysian noticed him blush and smiled as he hugged her back.

"Anything for a friend of Elysian's," Draco smiled. "Even if you are a muggleborn."

Hermione looked at him in annoyance.

"Ignore Draco, I'm slowly training it out of him I swear," Elysian laughed.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the eight of them look up. They hadn't realised what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs had heard the crashing and the troll's roar. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper and sat down quickly on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Elysian had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind.

"What on Earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Please Professor McGonagall – they only came up here looking for Hermione and I," Elysian called. "I hadn't been feeling well after transfiguration and Hermione had offered to stay with me up here encase something happened or I need help getting to the hospital wing. We hadn't realised what the time was and when we were about to leave and join the feast the troll entered the toilet and began attacking us. It was after we screamed that the boys came in and Harry and Ron distracted the troll while Draco, Neville, Blaise, Theodore and myself lifted its club to hit it with. We didn't mean to cause trouble in any way ma'am, it was just that we were in the wrong place at the wrong time. If they hadn't come in when they did I don't think Hermione would have survived and I alone couldn't have done anything."

"Well – in that case …" McGonagall looked towards the other two Professors. "Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for missing classes… and ten points to Slytherin and Gryffindor for such heroic acts. Now you should all leave and go back to your common rooms whilst we get this sorted out."

Instantly they all fled the girl's toilets though Elysian managed to hold back Blaise and Neville and Draco. Theo was about to stop as well but Elysian asked him to make sure Hermione went to the hospital wing so he didn't.

"What's up?" Neville asked.

"Come on," she ordered, making sure none of the teachers were watching. "I want to have a look at the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side." 

"What?" Draco whispered. "Are you nuts?"

"Draco, that troll was a distraction used so that someone could get into the third-floor corridor. I want to find out why I almost died and if it was important enough to warrant two small children's deaths. If you don't like it, the common rooms that way."

"You know me Elysian," Neville said grabbing her hand. "I'm right by your side."

"Me too," Blaise agreed.

"Fine."

"Good, now come on."

They quickly got onto the correct stair case just as it began to move and smiled as it set them up perfectly with the third-floor corridor. Rushing up the stairs and onto the landing, Elysian found the door her brother had described and tugged it open lightly. It seems her brother had been telling the truth when he said that there was a Cerberus in the school.

The boys were about to pull her out when Elysian stepped into the room, each one was whispering for her to get out of there but she refused to listen. She slowly raised her hand in front of her as the three growling heads stared at her and began clicking her tongue in a soothing way. A small smirked appeared when the middle head gently nuzzled her hand before letting the other two do the same.

"You aren't so scary, are you?" Elysian whispered. "You just want a friend, right?" 

The heads nodded.

"Well, I'll be your friend now," Elysian smiled. "I'll come up and see you when I can. I promise." 

And with that she left the room and they began making their way back to their common rooms.

"Your terrifying, you know that, right?"

"Yep."


	7. Chapter 7

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** This story has been rewritten because I didn't think it was really up to my standards and I honestly forgot half of the subplots I was supposed to be adding into this story so I'm rewriting it all. **Chapter 1 to 6 has been rewritten so if you haven't read those chapters you really should.**

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis

 **Chapter Seven:** Quidditch

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows, defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit-fur gloves and enormous beaverskin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry Potter would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Slytherin won, they would move up into second place in the House Championship.

The Slytherin team were constantly going through tactics and practicing until they almost dropped from exhaustion. Elysian had even been roped in to help Flint create strategies and put them into motion. Flint had even commented: "With you bein' so good at this stuff, we 'ought to make you our advisor." Needless to say, Elysian was more than happy to fill that role.

It helped that Elysian had courted the favour of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil and had weaselled the Gryffindor Quidditch strategy from them. Hermione was also feeding her information, though not about Quidditch, since she had now been indoctrinated into Harry's friend circle. Neville would often play go between for the girls since they couldn't be seen together.

"Elysian," Theodore's voice cut through her musing. "Draco's throwing a tantrum."

"Why?"

"No idea just thought I'd warn you," said Theo, a smirk on his lips.

"Thanks for the warning."

Getting up from her seat, Elysian snuck out of the common room without Draco spotting her and began making her way towards the library. She smiled as she passed other students on her way – most would return her smile while others would rush past her, surprisingly those who rushed past her were mostly Ravenclaws.

When she arrived in the library, Elysian took her normal seat and pulled out her potions book. She was about halfway through her chapter when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione stood behind her and was gesturing for her to follow. Doing so as quietly as she could, the two girls quickly found their way into an unused classroom.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Elysian.

"The boys think that Professor Snape is trying to steal whatever the dog is guarding," said Hermione after a moment. "Harry wants to try and investigate after Christmas."

Elysian smirked and nodded praising Hermione for her excellent job at getting her information before heading back to her common room. Draco had finished his rant by this time and Elysian easily slipped into her dorm where Ares was resting on her bed like usual. Pulling out a piece of parchment from her chest, Elysian grabbed her quill and began doing what she did best: planning.

~EP~ 

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

Elysian sat at the Slytherin table and was pleasantly eating her breakfast while keeping a hidden eye on her twin brother. It seemed that his bravado and pride had disintegrated into nothing as he sat there, pale as a freshly laundered sheet, pocking his eggs with a fork while Ronald and Hermione tried to get him to eat something. Draco was still silently fuming beside her but had cooled down as Pansy had mentioned the prospect of Harry being knocked from his broom during the game.

Blaise sat on her other side and couldn't stop the noise of disgust that escaped his throat as he watched Lavender Brown shoving her tongue down a random boy's throat. Elysian just shook her head and did her best to keep his attention on something else.

"Do you think he will?" Blaise asked. "Fall off his broom, I mean."

Elysian shrugged and said: "I don't know. My brother seems to have been blessed with an abundance of luck, so I highly doubt it."

Daphne and Pansy looked up from their fashion magazines and nodded in agreement before shoving a magazine under Elysian's nose.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Daphne, Elysian and Pansy met up with the boys and quickly got to their seats. Elysian was rather happy to discover that Professor Snape and the older years had charmed all of the seats with heating charms so that the Slytherins would be warm while watching. Resting her head on Blaise's shoulder, Elysian pulled up her binoculars and began watching.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the pitch, waiting for the two teams, her broom in hand. She gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too –"

"JORDON!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Lee Jordon, the Weasley twin's friend, was commentating and to say he was biased was an understatement. Elysian didn't really mind all that much as she was mostly just going through her newest plan in her hand – she would have grabbed her parchment but she had burned it in the fire so no one would ever know what her plan was.

"And she's really beltings, along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find by Oliver Wood, last year only a reserve – back to Johnson and – no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Flint flying like an eagle up there – he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindor take the Quaffle – that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and – OUCH – that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by Slytherin – that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goalposts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger – sent by Fred or George Weasley can't tell which – nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes – she's really flying – dodges a speeding Bludger – the goalposts are ahead – come on, now, Angelina – Keeper Bletchley dives – misses – GRYFFINDOR SCORE"!

Elysian mostly zoned out after hearing that. She knew Gryffindor were going to win and the only reason she was even there was because the boys had forced her to come. She suddenly wished she had bought a book with her.

Her attention was once again drawn to the game when she noticed Harry's broom was throwing him around like a ragdoll. Harry was barley holding on by the skin of his teeth as the broom slammed against invisible walls, doing everything it could to loosen Harry's grip. Grabbing Blaise's binoculars, Elysian scanned the people and wasn't at all surprised to see both Quirrell and Snape glaring at the broom while mumbling words Elysian couldn't quite make out.

Everyone was whispering around her but Elysian was focused on the two men.

Suddenly, the broom returned to normal and Elysian smirked as she spotted Hermione 'saving' Harry. It seemed Hermione was following through with their plan of her getting closer to Harry by 'saving' him from things. The two girls looked at each other for a moment through binoculars and nodded at each other before Hermione disappeared from sight.

Gryffindor won the match. Flint swore that next time they'd stick to Elysian's plan instead of trying to take Harry out like he did.

 **This is the second to last chapter before the end of Book 1 of Harry Potter. I hope you're all enjoying this story so far and I play that you continue to do so.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** This story has been rewritten because I didn't think it was really up to my standards and I honestly forgot half of the subplots I was supposed to be adding into this story so I'm rewriting it all. **Chapter 1 to 6 has been rewritten so if you haven't read those chapters you really should.**

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis

 **Chapter Eight:** The Mirror of Erised.

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban the few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver post had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Slytherin common room was as warm as it was in the summer – thank you warming charms! – the draughty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and Gryffindors made sure to stay close to their cauldrons.

"I do feel so sorry," said Harry, one potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Elysian had to practically hold back both Draco and Blaise back from attacking her twin brother. Harry had no idea that Elysian would be remaining at Hogwarts for Christmas in order to find out what the three headed dog – Hermione told her his name was Fluffy – was guarding. It intrigued her to no end how Dumbledore seemed to have created a little test for her brother to make sure he was the 'Chosen One' and yet it made perfect sense as to why he would do such a thing.

The emerald eyed girl was now one of the most powerful Slytherins in the entire house, though not with her magic. Having been good friends with Draco since before Hogwarts, Elysian was welcomed with open arms and slowly, with everyone she helped, she had worked her way up to being the Queen of Slytherin with Draco being the Prince that everyone had to go through to speak to her. Admittedly, this hadn't been part of her plan until at least fourth year – she would have to change some of her plans – but she couldn't have been happier with how it had turned out this year.

It seemed no one in Slytherin was staying for the holidays so Elysian was going to be alone for Christmas – she was not going home even if they tried to force her – especially since Neville would be going home to visit his parents.

"Sorry you've got to say Elly," Draco had said when he found out. "My parents would love to have you round."

"We both know my parents would never agree to it," Elysian sighed. "And since I'm only eleven I'm not allowed to abandon them – even if they abandon me first."

"Owl me any time," the boys had ordered her as they got on the train to leave.

It was then that she noticed her brother coming towards her holding his trunk. He scanned her body quickly before looking at her with confused eyes and annoyance written on his lightening scared face. Ronald was getting on the train to get them a compartment and so didn't notice that his best mate wasn't behind them.

"Where's your trunk?" Harry asked.

"In my dorm," Elysian said, her face not turning from looking at the train.

"Well you better go and get it, the trains leaving soon and you don't want to miss it," Harry ordered.

"Why would I need to get my trunk?" Elysian asked. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are," Harry said like she was joking. "You're coming home with me, we're sending Christmas at home."

"No, I'm not. Didn't Lily and James tell you?" Elysian had stopped referring to them as 'mum' and 'dad' a while ago. "I'm staying here for Christmas."

"What?"

"Yes, I am," Elysian said.

"But don't you want to spend Christmas with family?"

"I am," Elysian said. "Haven't you gotten it yet? You're not family Harry Potter, you're a biological relation that's all."

Harry stared at her in shock.

"Now I'm going inside to con some elves out of hot chocolate," said Elysian. "You better get on the train though, it's about to go."

And with that Elysian had walked off back to Hogwarts leaving Harry alone on the platform.

When she arrived in the Slytherin common room, she was shocked to find Pansy, Tracy and Daphne waiting inside along with Theo and Blaise. Each one had a wide grin on their faces at her shocked look and quickly ran to engulf her in a hug.

"I thought you guys were going home?" Elysian said when they all sat down.

"Nope," Blaise grinned. "How could we abandon our Reina?"

"For the last time, I'm not a Queen."

"You are now!" Tracy Davis grinned. "Now let's go enjoy our Christmas!"

And with that they began to have fun. Blaise and Theo had convinced them to have a snowball fight which had ended in them freezing and trudging back into the castle where they were met by a sneering Professor Snape. All six Slytherins lowered their heads, expecting to be scolded, and were surprised when Snape commanded a house elf forward with a tray of hot chocolate.

"Thank you, sir," Elysian said after she had taken a mug.

"Yes well, I can't have my Slytherins freezing to death. Too much paper work."

They watched as Snape glided off to the staff room before returning to their common room and beginning another round of games.

~EP~ 

On Christmas Eve, Elysian went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. She stared up at the ceiling of her dorm, Ares cuddled into her side, with only her thoughts left to comfort her. Elysian gently stroked Ares' head with a strange look etched into her features.

"Do you think I'll get anything from my parents, Ares?" she asked softly. The panther, now almost fully sized, purred but shook his head before curling up again. "Yeah, I didn't think so either."

When she woke up the next morning, however, the first thing she saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of her bed. A gasp escaped her before a smile lit up her face with childish amazement.

"Merry Christmas!" Daphne called as she and the others burst into her dorm. Elysian was quick to scramble out of bed and throw on her dressing gown before the boys could see anything they shouldn't.

"You too," Said Elysian. "Would you look at this? I've got actual presents." 

"Well yeah, what did you expect?" Pansy asked.

"Didn't you ever get any presents before?" Daphne asked softly.

"Not really… I used to get some from my godfather… before he was put in Azkaban," Elysian answered. "Then it was only the house elves that got me presents and Neville and the Weasley twins."

"Oh, you poor darling!" Tracy wrapped her arms around Elysian, hugging her for dear life.

"Less of the soppy stuff, let's open some presents!"

Laughing the friends all sat down in a circle and began opening presents. Elysian insisted that she go last, she didn't have presents often and so she could wait to open them. Everyone was so happy with their presents that soon all of them were waiting on her to open hers.

"Your turn, this ones from me," Pansy handed her a small present wrapped in silver paper.

Elysian opened it carefully and was shocked to see a beautiful silver snake bangle at wrapped around her top part of her arm. She quickly hugged the other girl and moved on to Tracy's gift, inside was a book on dark spells and dark creatures.

"Just make sure you hide it well," Tracy winked.

Blaise gave her a small box filled with expensive cakes and sweets which she happily shared and Theo gave her a beautiful charm bracelet with a crown on it.

"That explains these," Daphne said as everyone held up different charms.

"I figured you could use it to keep us all close, even if we're far away. The crown represents you by the way."

Smiling, she also spotted a broom, plant and two matching party poppers already on the bracelet representing Draco, Neville and the twins. Daphne's charm was a small dress, Pansy's was a make up box, Tracy's was a book, Blaise had fire and Theo had a tie. It made perfect sense and there was still room to add more as the it had been enchanted with an enlarging charm.

"I'll treasure it always."

"Make me look cheap," Blaise joked.

"Not my fault I have a woman who knows what a girl likes," Theo joked as he referred to his mother.

There were still four presents that were waiting for Elysian to open. Grabbing the biggest one she wasn't surprised to see that it was from Neville, he always liked to go above and beyond the norm. The present inside was a majestic cat crate for Aries whom had been sleeping on the bed and had come down to inspect his new home, the panther had grown slightly over the term and was now the side of Elysian if he stood up on his back legs. The next two presents were from the twins with Fred giving her a book on harmless pranking spells and Gorge giving her a load of joke wands she could easily customise and prank people with.

The last gift was from her parents…

"Are you going to open it?" Daphne asked.

"Might as well," Pansy said.

"Maybe it's something cool," Tracy said.

"Doubtful," Blaise said.

Gently and carefully, she removed the wrapping paper and picked up the note that was lying outside the box.

 _Elysian,_

 _Your father and I were disappointed that you decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas as we had wanted to give you this. It's an old Potter family heirloom meant to be given to the eldest daughter upon her eleventh birthday. We hope you enjoy it._

The Potter family heirloom they had been talking about was a beautifully had crafted golden diadem with rubies encrusted in it. Elysian placed the diadem closer to her eye and gasped, the rubies began glowing – violently. Instantly Elysian knew something was off and quickly slammed the box shut ordering Tracy and the others to get away from the room and soon following them. Aries seemed to have sensed the trouble too as he quickly bolted from the dorm after them.

"Go get Snape!" Elysian ordered.

"What's wrong?"

"JUST GO!"

Immediately Daphne did as she was ordered to and a few moments later Snape came charging into the common room with his wand raised.

"What's going on here?"

"A piece of jewellery my parents gave me has been enchanted with many powerful hate and compulsion charms, it looked like it was about to explode and I didn't know what to do so I told everyone to get out." 

"Twenty points to Slytherin for forward thinking."

He entered the room slowly and cast a quick charm on the box, lifting it and taking it far away whilst ordering them not to go back into the dorm until he had checked it. He returned a few moments later and checked the room, saying that it was alright for them to go back inside.

"What happened?" Pansy asked.

"It seems Miss Potter was correct; the diadem had been enchanted with many different charms which would have forced the wearer or anyone whom touched it to hate Slytherin with all their heart. However, the rubies enhanced that effect and if she hadn't gotten you all out you would have probably been fighting to the death right now," Snape answered. "I shall inform the headmaster immediately."

"Thank you, sir," Elysian said.

"Your parents really hate you, don't they?"

"Well if they didn't before, they're going to now."

~EP~

After the diadem, Elysian had instantly ordered everyone to go to the library with her so that they could do some research. No one complained as they didn't want to be anywhere near the common room after they found out what could have happened should they have remained.

"So when are you going to the third floor corridor?" Daphne asked softly.

"Tonight," Elysian answered.

"What!"

"If I don't do it now then it will be too late, my brother is getting ready to brave the corridor as we speak, this is my only chance!"

"Then I'm coming with you," Daphne said.

"What?"

"Well you can't go alone can you?"

"But-but—"

"Don't," Daphne said. "You're going to need all the help you can get. Theo and Blaise will come too, right?"

"Right."

"Tracy and I will play look outs," Pansy said.

"We're really doing this?" Elysian asked.

"Well if you're going, we're coming with you," Theo said.

"Thank you."

"Anything for our Queen."

~EP~

Slowly they kept down the corridor and towards the staircase. Teachers were patrolling up and down the corridors near each common room just to make sure none of the students whom were remaining behind would sneak off after dark. They had almost been caught three times and had barely managed to get onto the right staircase when McGonagall walked into their line of sight and they all flopped to the floor as the staircase began to move. Elysian made sure that the Gryffindor teacher was gone before motioning for everyone to move again, it seemed they had moved just in time before the stairs began to move again.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," said Elysian turning to her friends. "We have no idea what's waiting for us down there and I don't know if we could survive any of it." 

"Daphne said it the best. Where you go, we go!" Pansy said.

"You're the best guys," Elysian smiled.

"Can we not hang out here where we can easily be seen?" Theo asked.

"Right," Elysian nodded. "On to Fluffy."

Elysian pushed open the door.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dogs noses sniffed madly in the direction of the door, despite not being able to see who lay beyond it. Elysian was the first to step inside and instantly Fluffy relaxed, allowing her to let the others in before putting the three heads down on the ground and whimpering softly.

"Hey Fluffy," Elysian whispered happily. "Told you I'd be back." She scratched his head lovingly.

"How are we going to get him to move his paw?" Blaise asked. Upon hearing his words Fluffy quickly moved the paw above the trapdoor out of the way and barked softly at them. "Never mind."

"You're such a smart puppy aren't you?" Elysian grinned scratching the middle head with a grin. "Now Pansy and Tracy are going to keep you company okay? Me and my friends just need to see what's under that trapdoor."

"This is so cool!" Tracy whispered as she pet another of Fluffy's heads.

"Are you two going to be alright?"

"We'll be fine… good luck," Pansy said.

"You too. Remember if we're not out within two hours go and get a professor," Elysian ordered.

"Hopefully I won't have to," Pansy sighed.

Elysian slowly opened the trapdoor and stared into it. There was nothing but darkness as far as the eye could see but that didn't deter her, Dumbledore wanted her brother to get to the stone so he wouldn't make it too dangerous. Taking one last look at all of her friends, she closed her eyes and jumped landing on a pile of vines she instantly recognised as Devil Snare.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine!" Elysian yelled up and soon she was joined by Theo and Blaise and Daphne.

"We must be miles under the school," Daphne gaped looking around.

"Luckily this plant was here to break our fall." Theo said.

" _Lucky?"_ Elysian exclaimed. "We are nowhere near _lucky!_ This is Devil Snare!"

Immediately they all began struggling as the plant wound its way around them, trapping arms at their sides and locking legs together so they couldn't move. Elysian was trying her best to reach her wand but found it almost impossible to do as her wand was in her pocket and was just out of her reach. Deciding to try something, Elysian stopped moving and began holding her breath, she was shocked when it began loosening and she was free to reach her wand.

"Ready?" Elysian asked.

"For what?" Daphne cried.

"LUMOS!" A giant flash of green light filled their sight as the Devil Snare retreated into the wall it had come from. This caused them all to drop to the ground with a loud THUMP.

"Ready for that," Elysian answered.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Theo soothed. "Let's just keep going."

They began moving down a passageway to the left of them, Blaise going first with his wand held in front of him, and soon arrived at a small slope that reminded Elysian of Gringotts. They continued on and found themselves in a brilliantly lit chamber filled with hundreds of key shaped birds.

"Now that's cool," Daphne gasped.

There was a door on the other side and Blaise was quick to creep across towards it only to find it locked and unable to be opened by spell. He noticed the lock was the same size as some of the keys and turned back to yell at them.

"I think we're looking for an old-fashioned key, probably with silver in the handle!"

"There!" Theo said pointing to it. "But how do we get to it?"

It was then that Elysian noticed a broom in the centre of the room and poked Theo to get his attention. "You're the only one here with the skill to catch it, think you can do it?" 

"I'll do my best."

Theo jumped on the broom and began zooming around the room chasing after the key they needed. The other keys began to swarm him as Elysian and the others looked on in fear for the friend. The Knott heir then threw the old key down to Blaise who threw open the door and grabbed both girls, pulling them inside before watching as Theo jumping off his broom mid-air and rolled into the corridor, Blaise slamming it closed right after.

"Well that was fun," Daphne joked.

"Shut up Daph," Theo gasped.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a life size chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Daphne, Blaise and Theo shivered, the white pieces had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Elysian asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Blaise. "We play our way across the room."

Behind the white pieces they could just make out the shape of another door.

"How?" Daphne asked.

"I think," said Blaise. "We have to join the chessmen."

He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed at the ground and the knight turned his helmet to look down at Blaise.

"Do we – er – have to join you?"

The black knight nodded. Blaise turned to face his friends.

"Give me a second…" he said. "I believe we've got to take the place of four chess pieces…"

"Well you're the only one out of us that's good at wizard chess so tell us what to do," Elysian said.

"Right. Daphne, you take the place of the castle… Theo you can take the place of the bishop and Elysian, you can be the Queen."

"Why am I not surprised?" Elysian muttered. "And you?"

"Me? I'm a knight, your most trusted knight."

The chessmen seemed to be listening, because at these words a knight, bishop, Queen and castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board leaving four empty squares for them to stand in.

"White always moves first," Blaise said. And with that a pawn near Daphne moved two squares.

From then on Blaise began directing the game with skill no one thought he had. Almost none of their pieces had been taken and he had only moved Theo once but sadly his winning streak didn't last long as there was only one move left and Blaise knew that it could very well be his last.

"Blaise?" Elysian called out, she had seen it too.

"Elly, it's our only option… I should be fine!" Blaise called back.

"But…"

"Trust me… I'll jus get a quick scratch then you'll be free to check the King and you can move on."

"What's going on?" Daphne called.

"What are you going?" Theo called.

"He's going to sacrifice himself for us!" Elysian shouted. "And possibly get himself killed."

"Don't do it!" the other two yelled.

But Blaise didn't listen.

"Knight to E6," and with that the game was over. Blaise was knocked from the horse and thrown against the wall as Elysian ran to check the King. Daphne ran over to check on Blaise and knew that someone would need to take him back.

"I'll bring him back," Theo said. "You two go on ahead."

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked.

"I'm sure, don't worry about him," Theo smiled before throwing Blaise over his shoulder and retreating from the room.

"This better be worth it," Elysian said.

Slowly they went through the next door and were faced with a chamber filled with different goblets and bottles. Instantly Elysian realised that this was Snape's protection and picked up the note that had been left for them.

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever one you find,_

 _One among us seven will let you get ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line,_

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

 _To help you make your choice, we give you clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and second on the right,_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Daphne let out a great sigh and Elysian, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing she felt like doing.

" _Brilliant_ ," said Daphne. "This isn't magic – it's logic – a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?" Elysian asked.

"Of course not," said Daphne. "Everything we need is here on this paper." 

"Right! Seven bottles: three are poison; two hold wine; one will get us through the black fire and one will take us back through the purple."

"We just need to figure out which one to drink," Daphne nodded.

It took Daphne a few seconds of reading through the note again and again to finally get the answer they needed.

"The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire – towards the stone."

"But there isn't enough for two… this one will take us back through the purple fire," Elysian held up a goblet. "So drink it and go." 

"No –"

"Daphne, this is my quest and my choice okay? You told me that everyone thinks of me as a Queen… well a Queen's first duty is to her people and right now I am protecting my subject. We both know Dumbledore set this up for my brother and we also know that I'm one of the only people who can actually do this… so take the goblet and go find Theo and Blaise. If I'm not back in one hour then get a professor and go… good luck."

"But –"

"That's an order."

"As my Queen commands," Daphne said quietly as she took a gulp of the potion and began walking through the fire. "Good luck."

"You too."

Elysian tipped the small amount of potion into her mouth and continued onwards, the fire didn't even faze her as she walked into the next chamber and was shocked at what she saw. There was a mirror, just a mirror, standing in the middle of the room with fire surrounding the outside. She stepped down towards it carefully and ended up standing right in front of the mirror.

An image began to appear in the mirror of her and her parents happily hugging and acting like a true family… something she had always wanted but then it changed. Now Elysian was standing in a grand throne room with a crown on her head and everyone cheering her name. the image changed again and ended with Elysian handing a potion to Neville and watching his parents slowly come back to life. The image changed for the final time and it showed Elysian standing in the mirror holding the stone and putting it in her pocket which the real Elysian then felt and smiled upon discovering the true stone inside.

"Good luck, my Queen," a celestial voice called from all around her as the fire suddenly disappeared and she was free to go back. "You will do great things…"

~EP~

The end of the term had finally come and Elysian was dreading returning home to her family. The philosopher stone was hidden with Aries and she had already sent a letter to its creator asking if she could have the recipe to the healing potion to help her friend. She had hoped to be able to give Neville the potion for his birthday but she knew she would need to be very secretive about it. Dumbledore had been shocked when Harry had returned with the stone not in hand and had gone back to find it but he couldn't find it either. No one suspected the fact that four other students had gotten there first and Elysian wanted to keep it that way. She wouldn't let anyone know what she was planning just yet.

Her parents had, of course, praised Harry for going and saving the wizarding world again – it also caused Slytherin to lose the house cup as Gryffindor decided to cheat – though what had shocked her was that her parents had actually praised her on her perfect grades for once. She soon realised they were only doing it so that she would become their spy but she accepted the praise anyway.

Saying goodbye to her friends for the last time, Elysian boarded the train and began to think of what next term could come…


	9. Chapter 9

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** I'M BACK! And I've changed up my style slightly.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley

 **Chapter Nine:** The Worst Birthday.

Elysian had been dreading her birthday for some time now: she had overheard her 'parents' discussing the event with the intentions of forcing her into their way of thinking. She knew this was always a possibility – having fully expected to be constantly bombarded with questions once she returned to the Prison that was Potter Manor – but had been hoping that she could avoid such things on her birthday. She was an idiot to assume they had any kind of tact when it came to 'their' daughter.

The Sun was rising just outside her arch-window making Ares hiss in annoyance, the black panther now fully grown, from his place by her door. He had taken up guarding her door after Lily had snuck inside with the intention of pouring a potion down Elysian's throat. Luckily, she had stepped on Ares' tail in the night which had woken them both and made Lily drop her potion. She didn't manage to grab the potion before Elysian did and the very next morning Elysian had sent it off to be examined by Draco or his parents. It was a liquid form of the imperious curse!

That revelation came as no surprise to the young ginger – she was expecting something like this to happen for a few weeks now – so she already had a back-up plan in case Lily or James attempted it again. Elysian no longer ate the food prepared by any elf other than her own – it had upset them at first until they had been asked to put a potion in Elysian's food and then they understood – nor did she accept any item of clothing from anyone if she didn't see them buy it. Of course, her new stance had caused some arguments between Lily and James and Elysian but all she had to do was mention the Diadem incident as well as the liquid imperious and they would scamper away as fast as their feet could carry their traitorous bodies.

"Miss'," her personal elf, Tiana, popped into her room holding several packages in a myriad of colours, "yous friends bought yous some gifts."

Tiana placed them down on her best, scanning them over with her elf magic, and popped back out of the room. Elysian grinned and tears built up in her emerald eyes: for the first time in her life, she had actual presents on her birthday! This was by far one of the best days of her life, though she knew it wouldn't last long. Ares chuffed at her, licking her cheek before sauntering into his cat crate and returning to bed – Elysian swore he was glaring at the Sun but chose not to comment and instead focused on the presents.

There were at least six boxes in front of her: the top one was small with bright yellow paper; the two in the middle were medium sized and were wrapped in gold and red paper; the two just below were large and wrapped in dark green paper and the last was a massive box covered in silver paper. From the colours alone it was easy to see whose was whose and a warm buzz flooded through her senses causing her to grin and immediately grab the top present.

Neville had given her a beautiful diamond potions set – which was very rare and expensive unless you knew where to look – each vial would magically tell their owner what was inside them so Elysian would never have to label things again. Fred had gotten her some instant darkness powder – _"Great for a quick get away,"_ the note had read – and George had gotten her another snow globe which she immediately put right next to the first one – one her desk under an elf invisibility charm. Draco had gotten Elysian a massive stack of books on varying topics, from Potions to the Dark Arts, and Daphne had gotten her some beautiful jewellery – all in Slytherin silver and green – that she quickly put on, except for the tiara. The last gift, and biggest, was from Blaise – who was in Italy with his mother – and it was a multi-compartment trunk, like her own but this one was top of the line and had multiple enchantments woven into the wood. It cost at least three hundred galleons for something like this and Elysian chuckled: "Blaise never could help showing everyone up."

Carefully, Elysian placed all of her new gifts inside her new trunk and activated the invisibility spell the trunk was made with. When she was sure that no one would be able to see it, Elysian grabbed her favourite pair of trousers and her one sleeved top before going into the bathroom to enjoy a lovely shower.

When she left her room, Elysian was immediately confronted by a tiny elf holding a letter for her in its palm. She accepted the letter with a smile and pulled it open, instantly recognising Madam Longbottom's neat scrawl. The letter read:

 _Dear Elysian_

 _Heir Longbottom and I would be delighted if you would attend a birthday celebration held at Longbottom Manor this afternoon. It would be wise for you to bring at least three pairs of clothing as there will be a non-formal party, a formal party and then a ball where those of higher standing shall be in attendance._

 _Yours_

 _Regent Longbottom._

Silently, she thanked the Longbottom Matriarch for saving her from the Hell she was about to be thrown into and called Tiana forward. The young elf was ecstatic when Elysian told her about the three outfits and immediately popped away to pick out the dresses and jewellery.

It was then that Elysian heard Harry, Ronald, Ginny and the parent's downstairs in the ballroom. They were cheering and singing happy birthday to Harry while he was, obviously, opening presents and enjoying being in the spotlight once more. Her heart clenched in anger but she didn't dare make a noise unless they came running and tried to speak to her. She didn't really care that they were celebrating without her – she was used to it – what angered her was the fact that they were obviously hoping she didn't hear so they could make it seem like they were celebrating their birthdays together.

Stepping down the marble staircase, Elysian slipped into the kitchen and grabbed the nearest bowl that Tiana had made in advance and began eating in the kitchen. The kitchen was a place that no Potter stepped inside, not wanting to seem like they didn't have house-elves, so no one would ever look for her inside. Other than the library, the kitchen was one of the places Elysian spent most of her time.

"Darling!" Lily's grating voice called, "where are you?"

Elysian assumed Lily was calling for Harry and didn't move, still enjoying the fruit salad Tiana had made. She didn't move until another elf – an elderly elf named Cori – popped next to her and informed her that Lily was looking for her.

"Wait," said Elysian, her eyes wide, "I'm the one she was calling 'darling'?"

"Yes, Lady Elysian," said Cori.

Knowing that, Elysian stepped out of the kitchen and groaned as she spotted Ginny hanging on to Harry's arm while they looked for her. She had been hoping that she could possibly sneak upstairs to her room again and hide in her new trunk but knew that wouldn't be possible. Especially when Ginny spotted her and pulled Harry towards her.

"Elysian, where were you?" asked Harry.

It was _very_ clear that Harry was trying to gloss over their interactions from Hogwarts and ignore them. Elysian's face morphed into a scowl and she didn't reply, simply walking past him and towards the stairs. Lily and James as well as Molly and Arthur were waiting and each one had a massive fake smile on their face – well except Mr Weasley, his smile was genuine it was one of the reasons she liked him – but those smile wavered when Elysian continued up the stairs.

"Wait! Why are you going upstairs, darling? It's your birthday, we're going to celebrate," said Lily.

Elysian spun around and pulled out the letter, handing it to Lily and just staring with a blank expression. Lily read the letter and her face morphed into an expression of anger but that didn't stop her from trying again: "Well, don't you want to stay here? We're your family."

Elysian shot her entire argument to smithereens with four words.

"What is my name?"

Both Lily and James were stumped and that was all Elysian needed. She turned on her heel and gracefully strolled up the stairs and into her bedroom were Tiana was waiting with her extra clothing locked in a small travel trunk and her less formal wear laying on her bed.

"Thank you, Tiana," said Elysian picking up the dark, green, silk dress that Pansy had bought her last month and slipping it on.

She sat down at her vanity and didn't move at all as Tiana did her hair and makeup. Once that was done, Tiana took her hand and they popped over to Longbottom Manor, barely missing Lily who came storming in. They landed in the parlour where Lady Longbottom and Neville were waiting.

"I swear we said casual," said Neville, looking her up and down.

"This is casual," said Elysian with a smile, "you don't know much about the clothing of Heiresses, do you?"

"No…" blushed Neville.

Lady Longbottom nodded at her clothing with pride: she had been the one to teach Elysian what was okay to wear and what wasn't when she was six.

"Well done, Elysian dear. You look like a perfect Heiress, which shall be excellent for tonight. I hope your parents were alright with this."

"Ma'am, we both know you don't care."

Lady Longbottom laughed and smiled: "You are, of course, correct."

Lady Longbottom disappeared after that, leaving the two twelve-year-old to their own devices. Neville immediately pulled out the golden necklace Elysian had gotten him causing them both to smile.

"So, who else is coming to this party?" asked Elysian.

"Well, the Malfoy family, Bones family, Davies family, Zabini family, Parkinson family, Abbots family and the Knot family," Neville listed.

"So, both dark and light factions," said Elysian thoughtfully.

~EP~

The ball was fast approaching and Elysian was currently sitting in Lady Longbottom's room as Tiana finished her hair and makeup. The jewellery Daphne had bought her matched perfectly with the silver ballgown with the tiara sitting perfectly on her crown braided hair.

"You look amazing," said Neville.

"Thanks, Neville," said Elysian with a grin on her painted lips.

Neville was dressed in a magnificent set of dress robes that were a deep gold. He wore his heir ring on his pinkie and was holding his arm out for Elysian – as was traditional for a young Heir and Heiress who were celebrating their birthday at the same time or ball. They could both hear Lady Longbottom greeting guests and getting ready for their grand introduction. Neville sent her a nervous look and opened the door, leading her outside and towards the grand staircase.

"You'll be fine," said Elysian, patting his hand.

"I hope so," mumbled Neville.

Neville and Elysian stood at the top of the stairs just as Lady Longbottom introduced them. With practiced grace and ease, both Neville and Elysian descended into the ballroom. Emerald eyes scanned the room and she internally grinned at how many faces she recognised.

"Let the ball begin!" said Neville, as was tradition.

Immediately, the heirs and heiresses paired up and began to dance, Neville and Elysian being paired. Half-way through the dance everyone swapped partners so Elysian ended up dancing with Blaise for the remainder of the dance. When the first dance was done, Elysian was free to begin mingling with the other guests.

The first set of guests she came to were the Malfoys. Lucius was looking regal as ever and his usually stone façade cracked when he spotted the young girl and he sent her a small smile. Narcissa was grinning from ear to ear when she saw Elysian and pulled the girl into a tight hug before handing over the gift they had bought for Elysian's birthday.

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy," said Elysian.

"It's just Aunt Cissa, Ely. You know that," said Narcissa.

"Fine, thank you, Aunt Cissa."

Elysian moved on to the next person and came face to face with Amelia Bones. Amelia was a square-jawed witch with close-cropped grey hair and a monocle. It gave her the air of seriousness that often terrified children but Elysian found it very fitting as Amelia was also very fair and strict when it came to the letter of the law.

"Good evening, Madam Bones, thank you for coming," said Elysian, Lady Longbottom's training kicking in.

"Good evening, Heiress Potter, thank you for allowing my niece and I to come," said Madam Bones, her booming voice slightly quiet in comparison to usual. "I was wondering, though, where your brother is?"

"Harry," said Elysian, trying not to flinch out of pure annoyance, "is celebrating with our parents. He was never one for traditional balls, anyway."

Amelia nodded, her eyes narrowing, and it was clear that she had heard the amount of venom Elysian had forced into her words when she said the word 'parents'. Before she could comment, though, Hannah and Susan came running over and gifted Elysian with her present before dragging her off so they could comment on her style and the boys.

It was rather shocking that no one seemed to care that most of the families at the ball were classed as 'dark' but Susan had simply replied: "Well, you've always been nice to all of us… so why not give everyone else a chance?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** I'M BACK! And I've changed up my style slightly.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley

 **Chapter Ten:** Dobby's Warning

Elysian was sitting in her bedroom, staring up at the ceiling in a manor easily similar to the day she had gotten her Hogwarts letter. Below her Lily and James were ordering house elves to decorate the dining-room for the feat they were holding in honour of Dumbledore. Lily had practically ordered her to remain in her room for the entire event – Elysian assumed she'd given up on convincing her to join them – and she had barely left her room for more than a few seconds for the entire day.

The floo bell rang letting Elysian know that Dumbledore had arrived, and she had to physically hold down the bile that rose up her throat as she listened to Lily and James fawn over him. Tiana popped into her room and placed a silver tray – the only silver tray in the house as the rest were made out of gold – down on her desk before popping away to help cook the feast. The tray was full of different cakes and pastries, each one decorated with little green or silver buttercream.

Ares purred as she stoked his ear while she gazed into the blood coloured stone she had stolen a few weeks before. The philosopher's stone was glowing with raw power that even a muggle would be able to sense. Elysian's desk was covered in books about the uses of this powerful object and each one was left open on a specific page: a restoration potion. She had been hoping to find the recipe for the potion but there had been nothing and Elysian was debating whether or not to connect Nicholas Flammel and ask for it.

"What do you think, Ares?" said Elysian, scratching the top of his head with a soft smile, "should I contact him or try and find it myself?"

The panther chuffed and Elysian nodded: "Yeah, I'm gonna contact him."

She put quill to parchment and soon had a lengthy letter – with photos attached – to Nicholas Flammel. Of course, she had no way of sending the letter as Tiana was busy and the owlery was on the other side of the dining-room and she wasn't willing to risk coming face to face with Dumbledore just yet. Especially when she was carrying proof of her involvement in the loss of the philosopher's stone.

She resigned herself to simply wait until the morning. It did hurt her to not be able to get the restoration potion as quickly as possible, but she couldn't risk Dumbledore finding out before she even had the chance to find out if it was possible. She pushed herself away from the desk, and letter, and turned to collapse on her bed.

The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it.

Elysian managed not to shout out, but it was a close thing. The little creature on the bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. Elysian realised quickly that this was a house-elf but it wasn't one that served the Potter family: it was wearing a pillowcase instead of the Potter uniform.

The house-elf slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long thin nose touched the carpet.

"Hello," said Elysian, keeping her voice low and quiet.

"Elysian Potter!" said the elf, in a high-pitched Elysian was sure would be ignored by the occupants downstairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, Miss … Such an honour it is …"

Elysian blushed: "Who are you?"

"Dobby, miss. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the elf.

"What is a bound house-elf doing in the home of another wizarding family?" asked Elysian.

"Oh, yes, miss," said Dobby. "Dobby came to warn Harry Potter about the danger of returning to Hogwarts but Harry Potter did not take news well, Dobby now warns the Chosen One. Returning to Hogwarts is not safe."

"My name's Elysian and please can you refrain from using Harry's name? I've locked myself in solitary to get away from the smug Gryffindor," Elysian began. "So, there's danger at Hogwarts? Not uncommon… how that school was named the safest place in the world is unbeknownst to me… Dumbledore does nothing to earn that name."

"So you understand and will help Dobby stop Har—" the small creature stopped himself before he could continue, remembering Elysian's request not to speak her brother's name.

"I'm afraid I have little sway over my dunderhead of a brother, you have more chance of having Draco kiss Neville than getting Harry to avoid Hogwarts, especially if there's danger there. My brother has a really strange hero complex, though I'm not one to talk, I have a type of Queen complex some would say," Elysian rambled. "And besides I never said I would stop going to Hogwarts. I need to go home, my friends are there, they need me."

"Friends who don't even write?" Dobby said.

"I see, you're the one stopping the owls," Elysian chuckled. "Why?"

"Dobby thought that if Harry Potter didn't think he had any friends, he would not return," Dobby answered, flinching after he remembered her asking him not to say Harry's name.

"A very Slytherin plan; however, you see the flaw correct?" the house elf shook his head. "This is a magical house meaning there are other ways to contact the outside world. Had this been a muggle house then your plan would have worked."

"Dobby did not think it through," the house elf cried and then began hitting himself as hard as possible.

Elysian was quick to jump in and stop Dobby before he could do himself any real harm and soon had him sat down on her bed with a kind smile.

"I'll have none of that here," Elysian sighed. "It was a good plan, well thought out, you just over looked one thing. Now, if you please, may I have my mail back?"

The mail appeared in Dobby's hand and he gently gave it back to her. "Thank you."

"You is the nicest witch Dobby has ever met," Dobby gaped, not believing he had been thanked. "Dobby must go now." And with that he popped out of the room leaving Elysian alone with her mail and Ares who had just come out of his cat crate.

"Strange house elf," Elysian said to Aries as she pet the full grown panther's head. "I like him."

She listened as Dumbledore bid the Potter's a goodbye before he flooed away. It was when she was sure no one would enter her room that Elysian decided to put the philosopher stone away and get into bed.

Ares woke her up the next morning with a paw to her abdomen an hour before she was supposed to be. The panther gave her a small meow as he rubbed his head against her arm and began dragging her out of bed. Elysian groaned at being awoken early but stopped the minute she felt Ares' tongue on her face.

"I hate it when you do that and you know it," Elysian groaned. Ares meowed in response and began pulling her along again.

Opening her eyes Elysian stared at the black panther and slowly stood up to find an owl sitting on her window sill with a package in its claws. Carefully, she removed the package from the owl and paid him before opening it and smiling. Inside were several books on potions from Professor Snape along with an invitation to extra potion lessons after classes on Thursdays when she returned to school. She studied the books closely and was shocked to find many of the books he had given her were incredibly rare, the Potter library didn't even have them!

There was a note attached to the books that Elysian quickly grabbed and read. It said:

 _Miss Potter,_

 _I understand you're interested in several of the subjects these books are based on. I would appreciate if you did not show these books to anyone. I will quiz you on each subject when you return to Hogwarts, so be prepared._

Hello my angels and gentlemen!

I'm finally back and getting ready to mass produce these chapters for all to see. I was wondering if someone in my long list of readers would be willing to make me a video trailer? You can put it on youtube if you want, I don't really mind and you can take full credit! I just think it would be cool. If anyone here is interested in creating a youtube trailer for this story and wants to know anything for it, just comment down below and I'll happily answer.

I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH for not giving up on my story and thank you all for your well wishes and condolences. Love you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** I'M BACK! And I've changed up my style slightly.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley

 **Chapter Eleven:** At Flourish and Blotts

Elysian was beginning to loath Lily and James on an entirely new level: they were forcing her to accompany them, and Harry, to Diagon Alley 'for a family outing'. She knew the real reason was because people had begun questioning why Elysian was never seen with her 'family' and they thought by showing her some compassion she'd be swayed. Though that was never going to happen.

Her hatred for Dumbledore had also reached new heights as, when she looked at her Hogwarts letter, she noticed that Ares was no longer allowed at Hogwarts due to being a 'dangerous and uncontrollable animal.' Elysian could understand why a school wouldn't want a panther in the halls, don't get her wrong she understood that, it was the fact that other students had brought even more dangerous pets into the school and no one had questioned it. Lee Jordon was an example of this as he had brought a tarantula which he had neglected to mention was highly poisonous.

Looking down at the list, Elysian hissed in annoyance.

Second-year students will require:

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Holiday with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Wandering with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

Lily and James were practically dragging her into the hall so they could get her into the fireplace. Harry and Ginny, sadly, were waiting for her and Elysian did her best to hide her disgust as she watched Ginny fawn over Harry. It almost drew vomit from her mouth as she watched Harry's ego grow with every compliment and touch Ginny shared with him.

James was the first to step into the fireplace, speaking clearly as he threw the black powder down, and then Elysian was pushed inside. She didn't look at Lily as she threw the powder down – saying "Diagon Alley!" – and felt the flames absorb her. When the familiar feeling of landing kicked in, Elysian began walking and managed to exit with the same amount of grace and elegance that a true Slytherin was gifted with.

With barely hidden disgust, Elysian realised that James was now standing with the Weasley family, including young Ronald who was stuffing his face. Molly waved her over – the motherly smile was clearly fake but Elysian could appreciate the effort – and slapped the back of Ronald's head so that he would get up and approach her.

"Um, hi… Elysian," said Ron, his voice full of hesitance.

"Ronald."

"Would you do me the – cough – honour of being my escort through the alley?"

Internally, Elysian was vomiting and cursing her family with every curse and swear word under the sun. This was a rather 'subtly' way for Ronald to ask her on a date – or to begin a period before courting or betrothal – and she hated it.

"I regret to inform you, Ronald, but I do not require an escort, nor would I enjoy being one."

Anyone who was trying to overhear the conversation – which was a lot of people as they were in the Leaking Cauldron – they would hear a young girl being perfectly polite, and then they would see Ronald practically explode from anger as he stormed back over to the table. Molly was consoling him as best she could and, when no one was looking, Elysian smirked.

~EP~

Once, Elysian had used going to Diagon Alley as a way to get away from her parents, she had gone and enjoyed her day with no one constantly monitoring her shopping or trying to butter her up with promises of presents. Now, Elysian was forced to stand beside her parents as they walked down the alley towards Gringotts to get Harry some spending money, her parents had insisted she come with them as a 'family bonding trip.' She felt like a caged animal with everyone gawking at her now that everyone knew that she was Harry Potter's twin sister, it was annoying but also amazing and liberating – but it didn't stop her being annoyed.

Lily and James made sure to keep her beside them as they walked down the street. They didn't want her wandering off and leaving them for her Slytherin friends that were sure to be in the Alley as well. They never realised what effect they had on her and they couldn't understand why she was so resistant, but then, they didn't understand anything about her.

About halfway down the Alley, Percy and the Weasley twins separated from their group. Honestly, Elysian had nothing against Percy Weasley – sure he was a Weasley and wasn't and that automatically counted him among the people she disliked – not really, he was just a bit of a stick in the mud. She thought he would have made a great Slytherin, too bad his family are all light.

"How about we all meet up in half an hour to pick up the books?" Molly suggested as she ushered Harry and Ginny away.

Elysian found it disgusting how the older woman was trying so hard to have Ginny and Harry fall in love. It made her feel sick just thinking about having the little tramp as a part of the Potter family, not that she had a choice, her parents wanted it too but that didn't mean she had to like it or put up with it. Ginny had already started calling her 'sis' and it was driving Elysian to the end of her temper, luckily she had plans in place to ensure that, after Hogwarts, Elysian could move as far away from her family as she pleased.

Of course, her parents suddenly forgot all about her when the press began to swarm them, and she was finally able to slip away. Gringotts was her destination and she wouldn't let anyone get in her way, though she needn't worry as no one stopped her entering the bank nor did anyone stop her from finding a teller and asking him to find her an account manager. Elysian knew what she was doing was very risky and probably illegal but this Slytherin didn't want someone to get in her way nor did she want to have any reason to remain connected to the Potter family.

"How may I help you Lady Potter?" a banker asked.

"I wish to check on my vault," said Elysian with a soft smile, "if you please?"

"Certainly ma'am," said the banker.

She was escorted into Ironclaws office and was immediately greeted by the friendly goblin. The two spoke for a few minutes going over the basics of bank management and what had occurred with her vault while she hadn't used it.

"Now that that is done, you have to pick your banking guardians," the banker stated, his face didn't show it, but she could tell he was eager to see whom she would pick.

"I would be honoured to name Gringotts Bank as my banking guardians. Who else would I trust then the goblins who know the market best?" Elysian grinned as she signed the name.

"We as well would be honoured," the banker said. "Do you have any requests?" 

"See if you can buy me a share in the Daily Prophet, Olivanders and any other business that should see my prophets increase," Elysian answered. "And make sure Gringotts gets 30% of all gold given." 

Goblins couldn't become metamorphosis but she could have sworn that the banker's eyes changed into galleons as he immediately went to writing down what she had said so that she could sign it and they could get it filed. It was a happy Elysian and banker that left the room and re-entered the main area with matching grins, Elysian was quick to leave Gringotts after making sure the papers had been filed and had made it back to her 'family' just in time for them to enter the book shop.

The shop was packed! Witches and wizards of all ages were in a long queue that wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. Elysian tried her best to stop her from begin sick as she spotted the peacock that was Lockhart smiling and preening himself at every available moment – it was official, there was someone more vain then her brother in the world… Merlin save them. They each grabbed a copy of _Break with a Banshee_ and got into line with the Weasley's whom seemed to have been waiting in line for quite some time. No one complained about them cutting in once they saw who was doing the cutting in and soon whispers began to spread around the shop about the Potter family being near them. It got old real fast.

"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll see him in a minute…"

It seemed even Lily Potter had been taken under the sway of Gilderoy Lockhart as she too was preening herself and trying to make herself look better and more 'filled out' though James just ignored it. Elysian then spotted Hermione fawning over the peacock as she entered the store and instantly knew she would get no support from her Gryffindor friend. She hated being the only one to see through the charade.

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzling white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue which exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's ha was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinking flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Elysian, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the _Daily Prophet._ "

"Big deal," Elysian and Ron said together, for once agreeing.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard them. He looked up. He saw Ron – and then he saw Harry and Elysian. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "it _can't_ be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly. Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm and pulled him up to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry was posing proudly, his ego expanding with every camera shown and every round of applause he received as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking madly, wafting thick smoke over the family.

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together you and I are worth the front page."

Elysian felt the urge to vomit as she watched Lockhart throw his arm around Harry's shoulder. The urge intensified as people began taking photos of her family as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make this little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autograph – which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge –" the crowd applauded again. "—he had _no_ idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose. "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me._ He and his school fellows will, in fact, be getting the real, magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that, this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped, and Harry found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Elysian quickly slipped away from the crowd, putting back all of the books she had picked up, and found Draco waiting for her on the stairway leading up to the second floor. She was ecstatic to see a familiar and trustworthy face among a sea of annoyances and hated enemies. Draco gave her a loving hug and grinned as Harry approached, looking for the sister his parents had ordered him to keep an eye on.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Draco snarled. " _Famous_ Harry Potter," he continued. "Can't even go into a book shop without making the front page." 

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny running to defend her crush and future husband.

"Look Elysian, your brothers got a _girlfriend!"_ Draco gaped. Elysian laughed as Ginny glared at them though it meant nothing to the Slytherins.

The rest of the family came over a few seconds later and Elysian knew that she would be dragged away soon. Suddenly a hand appeared on her shoulder and she knew immediately that it was Draco's father – Lucius Malfoy whom Elysian had had the pleasure of meeting at her birthday party when he dropped Draco off – as all of her family tensed up and some were even reaching for their wands.

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley, and the Potter's as well."

Draco grinned as his father stood behind him, Elysian and Draco both knew they were now safe from any retaliation.

"Lucius," said Mr Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr Malfoy. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amidst the glossy Lockhart books, a very old very battered copy of _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration._

"Obviously not," he said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name wizard if they don't even pay you as well?"

"We have very different ideas of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," said the red head.

"Clearly," said Mr Malfoy.

Suddenly Arthur launched himself at Mr Malfoy knocking the two over as Elysian and Draco were pushed to the side. It appeared to everyone as if Mr Weasley had gone rabid as he tried to strangle Lucius. Once the two were pried a part, Elysian said goodbye to the Malfoy's before being dragged away from them by her brother and Ronald Weasley.

She ended up being dragged all the way to the Leaking Caldron where her 'parents' forced her through the floo and then proceeded to lock her in her room. Anger ripped through her but she ignored it as she pulled her secret stash of books and began reading. If they weren't going to teach her anything this year then she would have to teach not only herself but everyone else as well.

"Well that was fun." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** I'M BACK! And I've changed up my style slightly.

 **This Chapter is dedicated to A Harry Potter Nerd/Heidi5360 who has generously offered to make a trailer for this book which I will link the moment it is published on Youtube. I hope your all going to support the video and give them all of the love they deserve for doing such an amazing thing for me and this story.**

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley

 **Chapter Twelve:** Poor Whomping Willow.

The end of the summer holidays came too slowly for Elysian's liking. She had been locked in her room for the rest of the summer and had even taken to hiding food in her room so that she didn't have to eat anything her parents tried to feed her, she couldn't wait till she returned to Hogwarts. Her parents had even tried to threaten her with the prospect of living with her aunt and uncle for a while but that didn't really scare Elysian, she knew how to manipulate her aunt and uncle to make them do whatever she wanted, besides Aunt Petunia was actually very nice to Elysian: Petunia felt bad about how she treated Lily and was trying to make up for it by pampering Elysian as much as she could since the two looked so alike.

On the last evening of Elysian's imprisonment, her parents allowed her to exit her room where she was promptly met with the Weasley family as well as her brother and Hermione, a welcome surprise, all of whom wished to speak with her and began pulling her towards the table. Mrs Weasley was trying to force her to eat some of the cake she had made but Elysian knew better than to do so – thanks to the books Professor Snape had given her, Elysian had managed to build up some mental shielding and because of this she had unlocked the power of misdirection; the power of misdirection was a natural power very powerful witches and wizards commanded, it allowed a witch to sense spells, potions, wards and magical creature powers and direct them away from themselves towards a better target – as she could tell the cake had been laced with loyalty potions and spells. Harry had then tried to drag her away and had tried to give her a necklace enchanted with compulsion charms, she again had refused, before finally being pulled away by Hermione whom filled her in on her family's plans.

It turned out that her parents were trying to get her betrothed to Ronald Weasley without her consent or knowledge, this was once practiced a few years before Harry and Elysian's tenth birthday but became illegal afterwards, the law now stated at a witch could be entered into a betrothal contract with her consent and it would only be legal as long as the witch or wizard was happy with the agreement. Hermione had begun crying after that stating that she didn't want her only friend to have this forced upon her but Elysian easily calmed her down before they joined the main group once more.

"So Elysian…" Molly began. She grabbed Elysian by the arms and pulled her into the kitchen. "What do you think of my son Ronald?"

"He's a fine young man," Elysian answered forging ignorance as she stared at the other woman in front of her.

"And would make a very good husband," Molly prodded.

"I imagine he would," Elysian agreed. "For the right girl."

"So, do you like him?"

"Oh no, Mrs Weasley!" Elysian gasped. "I could never, he's my brother's best friend and I would never betray Harry like that." The words felt like they were burning her mouth.

Molly looked extremely confused as she watched Elysian leave the room. Elysian smirked as she made her way back over to Hermione who was hiding in the nearby passage waiting for her – Potter manor had many hidden passageways of which Elysian had made all of her friends aware, just encase – and smiled happily. Elysian soon lead Hermione into her room and the two spoke for over an hour until it was time for Hermione, Harry and Ron to return to the Burrow where Harry had been staying for the last two weeks.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts," Elysian smiled.

"Good luck," Hermione whispered before stepping through the fireplace.

~EP~

The next morning, Lily and James forced Elysian to stand beside them as they marched down towards Platform nine and three quarters. The Weasley's and Harry were waiting for them and seemed to be very annoyed at the lateness of the remaining Potters. Lily and James quickly went through the barrier and were followed by the Weasley's – sans Ronald – leaving Harry and Elysian and Ron all alone on the platform.

Muggles ran towards them and soon they were surrounded as they began making excuses. Ronald realised quickly that they had no way to get to Hogwarts and the train had just left the station.

"Harry!" said Ron, his eyes gleaming. "The car!"

"What about the car?"

"We can fly the car to Hogwarts!"

"But I thought –"

Harry nodded and moved towards the door, only to turn around when he noticed Elysian wasn't following them.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Harry, his tone eerily similar to James'.

"To join you and Ronald on a suicide mission that will break the statues of secrecy and possibly land you an expulsion? Nope."

Elysian snorted in amusement as her brother ran off to the flying car whilst Elysian decided to be smarter about it. She pulled her trolley towards a nearby bench and sat down, doing her best to ignore the people staring at her with curiosity and pity – probably thinking she had missed a train or her parents had left her by accident. She didn't even need to turn around when she heard the familiar pop of a house-elf landing behind her.

"So, how did you accomplish this?" asked Elysian, doing her best to remain quiet.

"It was not hard for Dobby to find how to break the spell. This a better plan?" Dobby asked, his tiny voice barely audible over the normal hustle and bustle of the station.

"Indeed," Elysian nodded, "however, you do see your error, correct? There are other ways of getting to Hogwarts then just a train."

"Dobby did not think of this," hissed Dobby, more at himself than Elysian.

This time, she did hear the pop as he disappeared from his hiding place, leaving Elysian to wait for someone to retrieve her.

She only had to wait a few hours before a _very_ familiar woman came storming through the station, red-hair blazing much like the Scottish fire that was raging inside her. Amelia Bones was utterly terrifying, so much so that everyone immediately parted – like Mosses and the Red Sea except far more aggressive and stiffer – and scattered from her sight if she even glanced in their direction.

The second Amelia caught sight of Elysian, sitting patiently on the bench with all of her supplies, her demeanour softened – only slightly – and she strode towards her with gesturing for Aurors to keep looking around, just in case there were others.

"Heiress Potter, may I enquire to what has occurred here?" said Amelia, formally.

"Of course, Madam Bones. The barrier closed before myself, Ronald Weasley and Harry could enter. Ronald then remembered his father's enchanted car and saw fit to drag Harry into flying it to school, I remained out of it as I didn't wish to die in the process."

Elysian could have sworn she saw smoke billowing from Amelia's ears.

"I see. Well, I shall take you to Hogwarts personally, I'll have one of my aurors send a message to Professor Snape so he can meet us."

"Thank you, Madam."

"Come along."

They moved to a secluded area and apparated. Amelia and Elysian ended up just outside the gates where Professor Snape was waiting for them them with his usual look of displeasure. He thanked Amelia for dropping her off and then ushered Elysian inside. The feast had already started and so Snape quickly excused her.

"Thirty points to Slytherin for using your head and not following your brother's lead," said Snape quietly.

"Thank you, sir," said Elysian.

"Now, I believe we should wait for your brother and his friend. Shall we?"

"I would say so…"

It wasn't at all the triumphant arrival they had pictured, that much Elysian could assume. Stiff, cold and bruised, they entered the hallway where Elysian and Professor Snape were waiting for them. Professor Snape had already told her not to join the feast though and so she was free to watch her brother and his friend become really embarrassed.

"I think the feasts already started," said Ron dropping his trunk.

"Hang on…" Harry muttered. "There's an empty chair at the staff table… Where's Snape?"

"Maybe he's ill!" said Ron hopefully.

"Maybe he's _left_ ," said Harry. "Because he missed out on the Defence Against the Dark Arts job again!"

"Or he might have been sacked!" said Ron. "I mean, everyone hates him –"

"Or maybe," Professor Snape snarled as he and Elysian came into view. "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train." He stared at them. "Follow me. Elysian, you may return to the Slytherin dorms."

"Thank you, sir," Elysian smiled.

"How did you get here before us?"

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot," Elysian grinned before slipping into the dungeon passageway and making her way towards her common room.

Suddenly a shockwave was sent through her as Elysian grabbed the nearest wall to steady herself. Something dark had just entered the castle, something dark and dangerous. Her mind was reeling for the power it was giving out and only one thing could come to mind.

This year at Hogwarts would change her world forever…

 **This Chapter is dedicated to A Harry Potter Nerd/Heidi5360 who has generously offered to make a trailer for this book which I will link the moment it is published on Youtube. I hope your all going to support the video and give them all of the love they deserve for doing such an amazing thing for me and this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** Guys please check out this link: mdGdav/ **A Harry Potter Nerd/Heidi5360** has now **FINISHED** the **Trailer** and I would most appreciate everyone checking it out and giving them some love for me. They worked really hard on it and deserve recognition for such an amazing video.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley

 **Chapter Thirteen:** Gilderoy Lockhart

Morning broke through the horizon and Elysian soon felt something poking her skin. A groan escaped her lips as she mustered up as much energy as she could to lift her head where Daphne and Pansy were waiting for her. Both seemed relieved at something and were holding Elysian's school robes out for her to take.

"Where were you last night?" Daphne asked once Elysian was dressed. "You weren't at the Feast and your brother came in halfway through it."

"I arrived late because the barrier closed, Professor Snape let me go straight to my dorm."

"So, you didn't hear the news then?" Pansy asked with barely contained delight.

"What news?"

"Ginny Weasley was sorted into Slytherin."

"WHAT?" Elysian screamed. "It's bad enough I have to deal with her at home, now she's here?"

Daphne shook her head in annoyance.

"We were wondering what we should do," said Daphne.

"Well you certainly shouldn't trust her, spread the world to all Slytherins that she isn't to be trusted with anything important. Ginny Weasley probably asked the hat to put her in Slytherin to give my family a spy on the inside."

"There's something else…"

"What?" Elysian asked.

"We found this," Daphne handed her a letter with the Slytherin Crest on it. "Sitting outside your dorm room." 

"Thank you," Elysian nodded.

"We'll go spread the word," Pansy said dragging Daphne out of the room.

Elysian looked down the letter and slowly scanned it for any harmful spells, finding non-she broke the wax seal and pulled out the letter within.

 _Elysian Potter_

 _In the operations of war, where there are in the field a thousand swift chariots, as many_

 _heavy chariots, and a hundred thousand mail-clad soldiers, with provisions enough to carry them a thousand li, the expenditure at home and at the front, including entertainment of guests, small items such as glue and_

 _paint, and sums spent on chariots and armor, will reach the total of a thousand ounces of silver per day. Such is the cost of raising an army of 100,000 men._

Elysian recognised it immediately, the Art of War by Sun Tzu, she had read this very passage a myriad of times before going to Hogwarts and a dozen times before returning. The letter was anonymous but something told her she would be seeing a lot more of such notes.

Committing the letter to her memory, Elysian grabbed her bottomless bag – Draco had spelled it for her a while ago – stuffed all her books inside and exited her dorm room where Ginny Weasley was waiting with her ear against the door.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Elysian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Ginny blushed before running away.

"Stupid girl," Elysian sighed before calling her group together and heading up to breakfast.

~EP~

Things started to go uphill from breakfast in the Great Hall. The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted celling (today, a dull, cloudy grey). Elysian, Daphne and Theodore were sitting at the Slytherin table eating peacefully as Ginny Weasley sat across from them.

"Is everyone usually this quiet?" Ginny asked, closing her black diary.

"Only in the mornings," Elysian answered. "Now be quiet, somethings happening to your brother."

The owls flew overhead and Elysian instantly noticed the red letter that signified a howler. Immediately Elysian signed to all of the Slytherins and everyone turned their attention to the Gryffindor table just as Weasley opened the howler.

" _STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILLL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE…"_

Elysian was grinning like the Cheshire cat and Ginny could help blushing.

"… _LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DDIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED…"_

All the Slytherin's couldn't stop themselves chuckling.

"… _ABSOLUTLY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIHT BACK HOME."_

Everyone was silent. Instantly the Slytherins were lead out of the hall and the second years made their way out of the castle and towards the greenhouses where they would have herbology with Professor Sprout.

~EP~

Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes, and her fingernails would have made Aunt Petunia faint. Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming.

Elysian didn't even look as Harry was taken out of Herbology before returning and the lesson was allowed to continue.

"We'll be re-potting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

Hermione raised her hand and so did Daphne. Both looked at each other and decided to answer together.

"Mandrake or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione.

"It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed, to their original state," Daphne finished.

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Elysian raised her hand and immediately Hermione and Daphne lowered the hands they had been ready to raise.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to all whom hear it," said Elysian.

"Precisely. Take another ten points," Professor Sprout nodded. "Now everyone put of your earmuffs." 

Putting on her green earmuffs Elysian easily pulled the Mandrake from its container and put it into another pot. She watched as her class mates did the same, noting with some amusement as many seemed ready to faint. The Mandrakes kicked, cries, waved their arms, they did everything they could as to stop themselves being potted again. Elysian completed her tasks and moved on to help Blaise, who's mandrake had kicked over his pot. He sent her a kind smile that twisted something within her as she held the pot steady and watched as he dropped the mandrake inside.

By the time class ended everyone was either whispering about Harry and Lockhart or about the pair of Gryffindors that fainted. Elysian and Blaise were chuckling together as Draco and Daphne joined them.

Professor Flitwick's class passed by in a flash and soon they were walking through the courtyard when Draco caught sight of Harry and another small Gryffindor.

" _Signed Photos?_ You're giving out _signed photos,_ Potter?"

Loud and Scathing, Draco's voice echoed around the courtyard. He stopped right behind the first-year, flanked, as always was at Hogwarts, by Crabbe and Goyle. Elysian, on Blaise's arm, strolled over and stood slightly behind the boys with a smirk.

"Everyone queue up!" he roared to the gathering crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

Elysian could see the rage building up in Harry's face and knew what was going to happen next would be entertaining. She looked through the crowd and raised an eyebrow when she saw Ginny hiding behind a pillar, glaring at Blaise and Harry with a look of pure venom. _Probably annoyed that she isn't also in the spotlight,_ thought Elysian.

"No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fist clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," piped up the first-year, whose entire body was as thick as Crabbe's neck.

"Jealous of what?" asked Elysian, stepping forward. "As far as I was aware, having a massive gash on your forehead isn't something to envy. I actually think it's more something to be ashamed of, after all. And it wasn't like my brother actually _did_ anything to defeat Voldemort," everyone recoiled, "he simply sat there and cried."

The fight was knocked out of Colin and Harry after that since it was true. If anyone else other than Elysian had said that they would have fought but when the only other person who was _actually_ there came forward and said it, no one had any way to comeback.

Well… except Ronald.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ronald.

Elysian laughed.

"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Draco. "You don't want to start any trouble or your mummy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill voice. " _If you put another toe out of line_ –"

A knot of Slytherin fifth-years nearby laughed loudly at this.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," smirked Draco as Elysian slipped her arm around his. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house."

Ronald whipped out his Spellotaped wand, but Hermione shut _Voyages with Vampires_ with a snap and whispered, "Look out!"

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding towards them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him, no where near as cool as Snape's. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Elysian hid her giggle in Blaise's chest.

"Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"

The Slytherin quintet disappeared into the crowd and rushed to return to their common room. They didn't have DADA until tomorrow so they had the option to make a quick get away and not have to see Lockhart for another day as the Professor didn't have the guts to step into the Snake's nest. Elysian returned to her room with an arm full of books that the previous years had left behind for them, ready to study when she noticed another letter sitting on her desk.

Once again, she scanned it before breaking the seal. It read:

 _Elysian Potter_

 _When you engage in actual fighting, if victory is long in coming, then men's weapons will grow dull and their ardor will be damped. If you lay siege to a town, you will exhaust your strength._

 _If you wish to reply, simply hide from all eyes._

The second passage from the Art of War, Elysian grinned with a light blush. It was almost like someone was reading into her soul when they sent this as this was the book Elysian had lived her life by ever since she had first read it at age six.

There was only one place in the Slytherin Common Room that no one could see, no matter where they looked, and it was behind one of the largest bookcases. It was small enough that no one ever looked at it – unless you're Elysian and then you look everywhere for the slightest imperfection – but large enough that a letter could fit inside and be pulled out again.

Quickly, she grabbed a quill and ink and began writing.

 _Stranger_

 _Again, if the campaign is protracted, the resources of the State will not be equal to the strain._

Elysian grinned and slipped out of her room to place it into the crevasse. She debated whether or not to remain and try and find the stranger but thought better as where was the fun in that? Besides, the only other people in the common room currently were Ginny, Blaise and Theo.

Returning to her room, Elysian settled down to study.


	14. Chapter 14

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** Guys please check out **TotallyNotWeird/QueenAuthor's** Instagram account as she has created a song edit for Elysian Potter that should get some attention.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley

 **Chapter Fourteen:** Mudbloods and Murmurs

Elysian woke up at her desk with a book in her face. She groaned in annoyance as all of her bones clicked and popped back into place and she stood up to go change. Her bright red-hair was a knotted mess that seemed unwilling to even budge for a second but she managed to uncurl it and put it up in a pony tail for the morning. Her room felt so lonely without Ares to comfort her, she did miss her black panther baby, and it didn't seem like it was going to be any homier without him.

Feeling something underfoot, Elysian looked down and smiled when she saw a letter waiting for her. It read:

 _Elysian Potter_

 _Now, when your weapons are dulled, your ardour damped, your strength exhausted and your treasure spent, other chieftains will spring up to take advantage of your extremity. Then no man, however wise, will be able to avert the consequences that must ensue._

 _Yours,_

 _T.M.R_

She was blushing slightly and was intrigued to see that he had now signed it. Her own letter was very similar to their first.

 _Dear T.M.R_

 _Thus, though we have heard of stupid haste in war, cleverness has never been seen associated with long delays._

 _Yours,_

 _Elysian Potter._

As she walked into the common room, she slipped the letter in its place and rushed off to join the rest of her friends.

~EP~

Elysian was abruptly awoken that morning by an incessant knocking at her bedroom door. Her eyes had barely been open for more than a few seconds before Daphne and Pansy came barrelling into her room with matching expressions printed on their faces. She didn't even say anything as she slipped into the bathroom and put on a clean uniform before returning to where the girls had corrected themselves and were waiting by her door.

"Do I want to know?" asked Elysian, her eyebrows raised.

Daphne ushered her out of the room to where the entire Slytherin Quidditch team was waiting for her with matching grins. However, Elysian immediately noticed that there was one player missing from the selection: the Chaser. Flint grinned, revealing his yellowish and misshapen teeth, and held up a Quidditch uniform tailored for her body.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

Everyone nodded. Once it was confirmed, Elysian sprinted over and slipped into it with a joyous smile on her face. Draco then handed her a Nimbus 2001 and took her arm with a massive grin while the rest of the common room clapped and cheered for them.

When they arrived at the pitch, Elysian felt her heart hammer with joy as she watched the Gryffindor team turn pale and then red from rage as Oliver Wood came barrelling towards them. Both Elysian and Draco had been sequestered in the back of the group so didn't see much but they heard everything.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

Elysian could feel the smugness coming off Flint in waves as Wood huffed and puffed.

"But I booked the pitch! I booked it!"

"Ah," said Flint. "but I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. _I, Professor S. Snape, give Slytherin team permission to practise today on the Quidditch pitch, owing to the need to train their new Seeker and Chaser._ "

"You've got new players?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?"

It was then that the Slytherin's moved out of the way and both Elysian and Draco stepped forward. Harry's eyes widened in shock and Wood immediately went _very_ pale. It seemed that someone had let Wood know that it was Elysian who had designed the tactics that had almost destroyed them several times over. The smugness of the Slytherin team increased at their fear and Elysian noticed that Fred and Gorge were doing very well in keeping their masks in place.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's Son?" asked Fred, pretending not to know Draco.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team." All seven of them held out the brooms and watched as the Gryffindors turned very pale and blenched. "Very latest model. Only came out last month. I believe it outstrips the old 2000 series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps," he smiled nastily at the twins, "sweeps the board with them."

"Oh look," said Elysian. "A pitch invasion."

Ronald and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Ronald asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? What are _they_ doing here?"

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley, and Elysian's the new Chaser," said Draco, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Ronald gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.

"Good, aren't they?" said Draco smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives, I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter and Elysian sent Hermione a subtle nod to let her know it was time to play her part. She, Draco and the twins had practiced this exact interaction many times – though usually Elysian wasn't actually on the team – so it was very simple.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in," said Hermione sharply. " _They_ got in on pure talent."

It was then that Draco said the line they had beentraining out of him for weeks.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.

Elysian pulled Draco back and grinned at the chaos those words had caused. Hermione was doing an excellent job of seeming upset while Ronald was foaming at the mouth and holding his wand in front of him. A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out the wrong end of Ronald's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backwards onto the grass.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth.

The Slytherin team were paralysed with laughter as the Gryffindor team surrounded Ronald, trying to keep him from sight. Flint was doubled over with laughter, his broom being the only thing to keep him standing as the Gryffindor's rushed away.

Their practice was brutal in Elysian's opinion as, even though she was basically the most important Slytherin, the boys didn't pull any punches and the bludgers were coming hard and fast. She couldn't stop the worry rising in her chest every time she barley avoid one of those head smashing balls or got hit by one of the boys brooms so they could test how sturdy she was on a broom. Once practice was over, Draco had almost killed Elysian with the tight hug he had forced Elysian into before Elysian pulled her along to the team showers.

Elysian, obviously, was the first to shower alone and then the boys went in. The moment Draco was out the two of them set out to the library where Hermione would be waiting for them as she was every other day. Elysian wanted to talk about their perfect success of a plan and they needed a plan for the next meeting. Whilst they were walking down the corridor, Elysian suddenly felt a cold sting down the back of her neck as she heard a dark and sinister voice calling out.

" _Come… come to me… let me rip you … let me tear you… let me kill you_ ," the voice hissed.

Draco raised an eye brow at Elysian but she said nothing and quickly continued walking. Whatever that voice was, Elysian didn't want anything to do with it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** Guys please check out this link: mdGdav/ **A Harry Potter Nerd/Heidi5360** has now **FINISHED** the **Trailer** and I would most appreciate everyone checking it out and giving them some love for me. They worked really hard on it and deserve recognition for such an amazing video. Guys please check out **TotallyNotWeird/QueenAuthor's** Instagram account as she has created a song edit for Elysian Potter that should get some attention.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley

 **Chapter Fifteen:** The Death Day Party

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, the matron, was kept busy by a sudden spate of cold among the staff and students. Her Pepperup potions worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterwards. Ginny Weasley, who had been looking peaky, was bullied into taking some by Percy the prat and the rest of her brothers. The steam pouring from under her vivid hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire.

She had received another letter from the mysterious T.M.R reading:

 _Elysian Potter_

 _There is no instance of a country having benefited from prolonged warfare._

To which she responded with:

 _T.M.R_

 _It is only one who is thoroughly acquainted with the evils of war that can thoroughly understand the profitable way of carrying it on._

Elysian had spotted the Weasley twins spying on their practice and smirked at them. No one knew that the Slytherins wouldn't be using the Nimbus Two Thousands for the actual game, though Draco had been angered at the idea that they wouldn't. The reason for such deception was simple: Elysian knew that the brooms had one massive flaw; they couldn't go move at their full speed too close to the ground else they risked injury. When Draco's father heard what she had said he quickly agreed and so decided to buy two set of brooms, one for show and the other for actual games. Flint was angry at first at being unable to use the new faster brooms but immediately saw the logic in what she was doing and nodded along with it. The new brooms they were using were used to low altitudes and it was decided that they would use the Nimbus brooms for their first practice so that the Gryffindor spy – Oliver Wood – would see them and make the strategies accordingly and then in the actual games and private practices they would train with their real brooms and plan counter attacks. It was one of the times everyone was glad Elysian was Queen because she was the only one who had thought of this plan and it was a plan worthy of the Dark Lord himself.

Walking down one of the corridors after practice saw Elysian Potter meeting face to face with Peeves the Poltergeist. The mischievous spirit looked down in the dumps and looked like he was about to cry – if he could – when he noticed the young girl. The ghost tried his best to hide his sorrowful mood but Elysian was quick to stop him and give him a kind smile.

"Are you alright Peeves?" asked Elysian softly.

"What's it to you?" the normally cheerful ghost sniff. "Come to make fun o' me like your brother?"

"My brother?" Elysian asked. "What's he done now?"

"He…he almost got be thrown out of the castle."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Elysian gasped. "I know you can be a handful Peeves but your amazing and shouldn't be thrown out!"

"It seems you're the only Potter that thinks so," Peeves continued to sob, "they all got so upset but I did was mess with boy Potter's hair!"

The poltergeist sobbed covering his eyes with his ghostly hands. Elysian felt the need to wrap her arms around the ghost but knew that wouldn't be possible and so quickly used her Slytherin connection to call the Bloody Baron. Peeves continued to sob as the Baron arrived and glanced towards the young Slytherin Queen.

"Peeves?" the booming voice of the Baron called.

"Mr Baron sir," Peeves sniffed. "I ain't sad, no sir."

"Peeves, come along," the Baron ordered. "Your death day party is soon and we must get ready." 

"Okay sir," Peeves sniffed. "Are you gonna come to my party Elysian?"

"Of course."

It was at that moment in time that Elysian realised what Peeves reminded her of: a child. A child who had been neglected when he was alive and was trying to get some attention now that he was dead and who had no idea what he was doing or how to go about it. He reminded Elysian of herself when she was younger, desperately trying to get her parents favour and affection anyway she could but being rejected at every turn by not only her parents but her brother and uncle as well. It made Elysian's heart melt as she watched the poor and dejected spirit float through the wall under the arms of the Bloody Baron.

The moment they left saw Miss Norris appear and brush herself up against Elysian's leg. Looking down, Elysian quickly realised she was covered in mud and immediately used her wand to get rid of it and all of the mud she had tracked it, just in time for Filch to come storming around the corner. The grumpy squib marched towards Elysian, who was petting Miss Norris, and glared at her trying to see if there was anything he could get her in trouble for. Seeing nothing he just grunted and called Miss Norris away leaving Elysian on her own.

"That was strange," Elysian mumbled.

~EP~

"A Death Day Party?" said Hermione keenly, Elysian had changed quickly to tell them about her invite. "I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those – it'll be fascinating!"

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" said Draco, who was halfway through his Potions homework. "Sounds very depressing to me…"

Elysian couldn't help but chuckle at her friends for their words which caused Daphne, Hermione and Draco to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"A promise is a promise though," said Elysian with a light laugh. "I did say I'd go to his Death Day Party, though the Baron did say I could invite friends." 

"No way!" Draco cried.

"I'll go," Hermione squealed.

"I shall as well," Daphne nodded, her answer more dignified than that of Hermione.

"Well, we still have some time."

So, at seven o'clock, Elysian, Daphne and Hermione walked straight past the doorway to the packed Great Hall, which was glittering invitingly with gold plates and candles, and directed their steps instead towards the dungeons.

The passageway leading to Peeves the Poltergist's party had been lined with candles too, though the effect was far from cheerful: these were long, tin, jet-black tapers, all burning bright blue, casting a dim, ghostly light even over their own living faces. The temperature dropped with every step they took. As Elysian shivered and drew her robes tightly around herself, she heard what sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard.

"Is that what they believe to be music?" Daphne whispered, her face contorted into an expression of pure displeasure that was quickly discarded once they spotted Nearly Headless Nick – the Gryffindor Ghost – standing beside a very happy Peeves.

"My dear friends," Nick said mournfully, "welcome, welcome … so pleased you could come…"

He swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside.

It was incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a black-draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight blue with a thousand more black candles. Their breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer.

"Shall we have a look around?" Elysian suggested, seeing that neither of her friends had had the bright idea to cast the anti-ghost cold charm on themselves like she had.

"Careful not to walk through anyone," said Daphne nervously, and they set off around the edge of the dance floor. They passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the Fat Friar, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. Elysian wasn't surprised to see the Bloody Baron was being given a wide berth by the other ghosts.

Peeves was floating from group to group trying to make a polite conversation with anyone who would listen to him but everyone seemed to ignore him, despite the fact that it was his Death Day Party. Once again Elysian was reminded of herself when everyone came round to visit Harry on their s _hared_ birthday. It hurt to have everyone ignore you on your special day and that was something she knew from experience. Perhaps there was more to Peeves than everyone thought.

"Oh no," said Hermione, stopping abruptly. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle –"

"Who?" asked Daphne, as they backtracked quickly.

"She haunts the girls' toilet on the first floor," said Hermione.

"She haunts a _toilet_?" 

"Yes. It's been out of order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding it, it's awful trying to go to the loo with her wailing at you –"

"Is that food?" Daphne said, trying to get the conversation away from that topic.

On the other side of the dungeon was a long table, also covered in black velvet. They approached it eagerly, but next moment had stopped in their tracks, horrified. The spell was quite disgusting. Large rotten fish were laid on handsome sliver platters; cakes burned charcoal black, were heaped on salvers; there was a great maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mould and, in pride of place, an enormous grey cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing forming the words,

 _Johnathan Peeves the Poltergeist of Hogwarts,_

 _Died 30_ _th_ _October, 1599_

Elysian watched, amazed, as a portly ghost approached the table, crouched low and walked through it, his mouth held wide so that it passed through one of the stinking salmon.

"Can you taste it if you walk through it?" Elysian asked him.

"Almost," said the ghost sadly, and he drifted away.

"I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavour," said Hermione knowledgably, pinching her nose and leaning closer to look at the putrid haggis.

"Can we move please? I'm not feeling well," said Daphne.

They barley turned around, however, when a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in mid-air before them.

"Hello Peeves," said Elysian wearing a bright smile.

Unlike the ghosts around them, Peeves was the very reverse of pale and transparent. He was wearing a bright orange party hat, revolving bow-tie and a broad grin on his wide, wicked face. Elysian could see, however, that the grin was fake and that he was hiding his pain at being ignored by his guests and decided to give him a helping hand.

"Nibbles?" he said sweetly, offering them a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus.

"No thanks," said Hermione.

Peeve's glow seemed to fade before brightening again once he thought up an idea.

"Heard you talking about poor Myrtle," said Peeves his eyes dancing. " _Rude_ you was about poor Myrtle." He took a deep breath and bellowed. "OY! MYRTLE!"

"Oh no Peeves, don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset," Hermione whispered frantically. "I didn't mean it, I don't mind her – er, hello, Myrtle."

The squat ghost of a girl glided over. She had the glummest face Elysian had ever seen, half-hidden behind lank hair and thick, pearly spectacles.

"What?" she asked sulkily.

"How are you, Myrtle?" said Hermione, in a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilet."

Myrtle Sniffed.

"Miss Granger was just talking about –" said Peeve slyly in Myrtle's ear.

"Just saying – saying – how nice you look tonight," said Hermione, glaring at Peeves.

Myrtle eyed Hermione suspiciously.

"You're making fun of me," she said, silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-though eyes.

"No -honestly – didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" said Hermione nudging Daphne and Elysian.

"Oh, year…" Daphne stuttered.

"Don't lie to me," Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face while Peeves chuckled happily over her shoulder. "D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"

"Myrtle," Elysian began drawing both ghost's attention to her, "I believe you look beautiful. I understand it must be hard hearing others make fun of you but I believe you look perfectly lovely. As do you Peeves."

Myrtle looked at her in shock before softening up.

"Thank you Elysian," Myrtle smiled before she floated away.

"Awe!" Peeves cried.

"Peeves," Elysian called, the Death Day boy stopped, "If you want to get someone's attention, please just speak to them normally, we won't ignore you like everyone else, I promise," she smiled at Peeves' shocked face. "Oh, and happy Death Day." 

"Thanks, Lysian," and with that he disappeared.

The party continued on for over three hours before the three girls left. Peeves had been shocked when Elysian had given him a present – poltergeists could interact with the physical world and so could easily receive presents – which just happened to be something he had wanted for a while. The Weasley twins owed her a favour and so they asked the house-elves about Peeves and they told him that he had always wanted: a snake plushie.

Walking back down the corridor Elysian stopped.

"Elly?" Daphne asked.

"… _rip … tear … kill …"_

"Elly, what're you –?" 

"It's that voice again," Elysian mumbled.

"… s _o hungry … for so long…"_

"What voice?"

"Like a snake," Elysian answered, "Come on!"

"… _I smell blood … I SMELL BLOOD!"_

Immediately Elysian began running with her two friends racing to keep up with her. Elysian didn't even think as she threw herself up the stairs towards the second floor, Daphne and Hermione panting behind her, and continued running until she finally heard the voice disappear.

"Elysian what's going on?" Daphne asked.

Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor.

" _Look!_ "

Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached, slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming touches.

 _THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED_

 _ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

"What's that thing – hanging underneath?" Daphne asked, her voice quavering in fear.

As they edged nearer, Elysian almost slipped over: there was a large puddle of water on the floor. The moment they were close enough they all quickly jumped back with a splash as they realised what exactly hung beneath the writing.

Mrs Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring. For a few seconds, they didn't move. Then Elysian said, "Let's leave now."

"Shouldn't we try to help?" Hermione asked.

"Trust me Hermione," Elysian soothed. "There's nothing we can do, and we really don't want to be found here."

But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends and the girls had just enough time to hide as Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown ran ahead. They stopped upon seeing the very same sight, but they weren't quick enough. They stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students, pressing forward to see the grisly sight.

Then someone shouted through the quiet.

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Blood traitors!"

It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usual bloodless face flushed, as he stared at the hanging immobile cat. Elysian motioned for the girls to follow her and quickly made her way next to Draco, making it appear as if she had just come through the crowd. No one suspected them, and now no one would.


	16. Chapter 16

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** Guys please check out this link: mdGdav/ **A Harry Potter Nerd/Heidi5360** has now **FINISHED** the **Trailer** and I would most appreciate everyone checking it out and giving them some love for me. They worked really hard on it and deserve recognition for such an amazing video. Guys please check out **TotallyNotWeird/QueenAuthor's** Instagram account as she has created a song edit for Elysian Potter that should get some attention.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley

 **Chapter Sixteen:** The Writing on the Wall and Rogue Bludgers

"What's going on here? What's going on?"

Attracted no doubt by Draco's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs Norris?" he shrieked.

And his popping eyes fell on Harry.

" _You!_ " he screeched, " _You!_ You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll –"

" _Argus!"_

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he swept past Harry, Ronald and Lavander and detached Mrs Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You too, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Brown." 

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster – just upstairs – please feel free –"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape.

No one spoke and quickly the students all left the corridor but not before Elysian slapped Draco on the back of the head. Quickly the Slytherins made their way back towards the dungeons. Elysian, as usual, was the first to walk inside and sit down and it was only then that everyone else flooded in.

"Do you think he did it?" she could hear people whispering.

"So," Draco said, "do you think he did it? That he's gonna be expelled?"

"No," Elysian answered.

"Why not?" Theo asked.

"Because he's the Gryffindor golden boy, the perfect child," Elysian answered. "Do you really think Dumbledore would expel the one student he actually gives a dam about?"

"That's unfair," Hermione hissed, "I mean, sure Harry's nice and all, to me anyway, and he didn't so anything but still!"

"Hermione, my darling friend, there is one thing you have to learn about my brother. 'Harry Potter' and 'fair' well, they aren't a pair that go anywhere near each other."

"So what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"Well, for starters Hermione is going to return to Gryffindor tower before someone notices her disappearance," said Elysian.

"Right!" Hermione nodded quickly.

"I'll walk you to the portrait hole," Draco cried running after Hermione.

Elysian smirked as she watched her friends 'secretly' kissed and held hands as Hermione exited the Slytherin common room. She was glad her friends had become an item and would quickly sort out plans to include that seeing as Draco had finally stopped being a prat.

~EP~

Elysian couldn't honestly believe the standards for teaching were so low, no actually she could believe it as Dumbledore seemed to only care about keeping the world ignorant. No matter how many complaints were sent to the board of governors or Dumbledore himself, no one had talked to Lockhart about actually teaching the syllabus. It was time to set things right and Elysian knew exactly how to do it. Ginny Weasley had already gone to bed so she knew they were all safe to speak about this idea without it getting back to Dumbledick.

"We are beginning a House Duelling club," said Elysian once Blaise had finished.

"We are?" asked a seventh year.

Elysian was standing on a table in the middle of the common room that evening. Her head was held high and her voice could be heard all throughout the common room calling everyone to attention. She could see people nodding along with her idea and knew that the question being asked was just for conformation.

"Yes, we are," said Elysian. "For too long we have been forced to suffer the incompetence of the DADA teachers, it's time we took our education into our own hands. The Seventh-years have already taken their OWLS and so can easily show us the practical spells we need to learn while books can teach us the rest. I'm sure many of you get tutoring at home from your families which means you probably know a lot more spells so we'll be teaching those as well."

"Why?" asked Daphne, "if they're not on the syllabus, why should we teach them to each other?"

"Because this isn't just about our education anymore, Lockhart proved that. Slytherin house is the house everyone targets and its time we protect ourselves, I'd even go so far as to learn the unforgivable if it meant we would all be safe."

She watched as her words sunk in and soon everyone was agreeing with her and offering their words. The Seventh-year students immediately agreed with the idea and began writing down a time table for their evening sessions. Professor Snape walked in while they were doing this and was soon informed of what they planned on doing.

"While I agree that this is an excellent idea," Snape began, "the Headmaster, should he find out, would immediately have it disbanded and everyone in detentions or suspended for it."

"Then we'll live up to the Slytherin code and not get caught," said Elysian with a sly grin.

The Professor just nodded at her before disappearing. It was then that Daphne suggested everyone signing a contract to prevent anyone speaking about it. Every Slytherin was quick to sign the spelled piece of parchment which would, should anyone try tell the secret, steal their voice and hex them with a memory charm until they could be trusted once more. The Seventh-years had been eager to try and combine the spells while the other years were just excited to see the spells being cast.

"Now that it's done," Elysian began, "how about we start writing up anyone from other houses we want to include?"

"Other houses?" asked Draco.

"Yes, like Hermione and Neville and the Twins," said Daphne, "and possibly Luna Lovegood."

"Why would we want to invite them?"

"One, Neville is excellent in Herbology – a subject most of us are lacking in – two, Hermione is our Gryffindor Spy and knows almost all of the Seventh-year spells already, and three, the Twins are pranking geniuses so surly we should get them on our side?"

"Daphne has an excellent point," Elysian said. "that and it would allow us to truly see if there are teachers who favour everyone else over us."

"Alright," one of the prefects said, "let's do it."

And soon everyone was planning and deciding which one of their friends they would ask.

~EP~

Elysian woke early on Saturday morning and stared up at the celling for a while thinking about the up coming Quidditch match. She was bursting with excitement, mainly at the thought of Flint saying that Gryffindor had lost, but also at the idea of facing the Gryffindor teams with brooms they wouldn't be expecting and tactics they would never see coming. She had never wanted to show up her brother so badly in all her life. After an hour of lying there with her insides churning and bubbling, she got up, dressed and went down to breakfast early, where she found the rest of the Slytherin team eating quietly whilst grinning at the misfortune of the Gryffindor one.

As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Daphne and the other Slytherins who weren't playing were rushing over to wish them good luck as she entered the changing rooms. She pulled on her emerald Slytherin robes and then slipped into the boy's changing room to listen to Flint give his speech.

"The Gryffindors believe we'll be using the Nimbus'," he began, "they don't know we switched brooms or that the plays they saw are all fake. We have two of the best second-years on our team," he nodded towards Draco and Elysian, "and all they have is Harry Potter."

A chorus of 'boos' was heard.

"So how about we get out there and prove our Potter is the best Potter!" Flint cheered.

As they walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because of the supporters they had in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but the Gryffindor crowed made their boos heard. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

It seemed the Gryffindor's had realised they had been deceived as they stared at the brooms the Slytherin team were holding. Wood's face paled dramatically and Elysian immediately knew that they hadn't practice and prepared for the lower class of broom. The Weasley twins were sending Elysian happy smirks as they all got ready to get into the air.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch, "three… two… one…"

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upwards, the fourteen players rose towards the leaden sky. Both Harry and Draco rose higher than the rest of the team while Elysian and the other chasers got into position. Elysian could hear Draco taunting Harry above her but she ignored them and focused on the quaffle. The twins were purposefully missing her as they tried to hit the bludgers towards her and Slytherin scored another twenty points because of it.

Suddenly a bludger came flying past Elysian with the soul intent of destroying her brother.

The Twins worked hard to get the Bludger away from Harry while Elysian and the Slytherin chasers continued to score and Draco zoomed to catch the snitch. Madam Hooch's whistle rand out and all of the teams dived for the ground before huddling and beginning to think.

"They won't concede," said Elysian, "they'll think we did something to the bludger."

"Why? We're already beating them in points and that's without the snitch," said Draco.

"We're Slytherin."

"Point," everyone agreed.

Soon they were back in the air and getting ready for another round. Draco immediately spotted the snitch and dived for it, followed closely by Harry with the bludger still trailing behind him. Elysian was quick to order the beaters to run interference while she and the chasers continued to get points for Slytherin: the Gryffindor team were all distracted by making sure their precious Potter was alright.

Then they heard a sickening crunch and everyone turned to see the bludger colliding with Harry's arm before being destroyed. The crowd held their breath as they waited to see who had the snitch before Draco came flying towards them holding the small golden ball over his head.

"Slytherin have won!" Lee Gordon cried.

No one seemed to care, however, which allowed the Slytherin team the chance to get away as quickly as possible before they could be questioned. They would be having a massive celebration tonight in the common-room before Ginny went to bed, that much was for sure.

~EP~

Professor Snape arrived half-way through the part and ushered Elysian up to the infirmary where her brother was sleeping. Apparently, he had asked for her but she knew that it was her parents whom had asked so they could find out who hexed the bludger. She arrived at the hospital wing a few seconds after her parents left and was soon led inside by Madam Pomfrey to where Harry was sleeping.

"What am I doing here Harry?" Elysian asked with venom in her voice.

"I thought you'd want to see me," he answered weakly.

"How about I tell you this now. No Slytherin enchanted that Bludger, we don't even know what spell could cause it to follow you. Now I'm going to go and bask in the defeat of the Gryffindor team. Okay?"

Harry was about to protest but Elysian had already walked through the doors and back the way she came. She stopped, however, when she heard the familiar pop of a house elf and quickly figured out who had hexed the bludger.

"This plan was better yes?" Dobby asked.

"Way better," Elysian agreed, bending down to face the house elf. "But it still won't work."

"Dobby knows this. Dobby must try."

"I understand sweetie," Elysian smiled patting Dobby on the head. "Now how about going to visit Potter before your seen."

"Thank you, my Queen."

And with that the elf disappeared.

"I really need to find out who owns that elf. Any elf trying to kill my brother is an elf I want."


	17. Chapter 17

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** Guys please check out this link: mdGdav/ **A Harry Potter Nerd/Heidi5360** has now **FINISHED** the **Trailer** and I would most appreciate everyone checking it out and giving them some love for me. They worked really hard on it and deserve recognition for such an amazing video. Guys please check out **TotallyNotWeird/QueenAuthor's** Instagram account as she has created a song edit for Elysian Potter that should get some attention.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley

 **Chapter Seventeen:** Duelling and Polyjuice

It had taken weeks but soon all of the Slytherins – excluding Ginny who they would often have to curse in order for her to leave them alone: she seemed to have discovered they were keeping something from her and was trying to sneak a look at what they were doing. – had gotten used to their new routine. Elysian had meticulously planned everyday of their remaining term time so as to maximise their abilities to not only pass their OWLS and NEWTS, but also to protect themselves. Professor Snape was often in the common room at their scheduled time and was quick to instruct everyone on what they should be doing and he even snagged their grades from the previous year so he could help them improve. The entire house had grown closer, into the family Elysian had always wanted, so close that Elysian had told them about her separate vault.

"Are you insane?" Draco had cried.

"Well giving whom I live with, would it be surprising if I was?" asked Elysian while Daphne and Pansy continued to style her hair.

Her friends had asked if they could do something with her hair after hearing her express her desire to look less like her mother to Professor Snape. Snape didn't seem happy with what they were doing but knew he had no right to stop them, Elysian Potter was not Lily and he needed to remember that.

"Creating your own vault will get you thrown in Azkaban!" said a Seventh-year.

"Only if they find out," she smirked.

"It's stupidly dangerous," said a six-year, "what if the Goblins decide to rat you out?"

"Relax guys, the Goblins wouldn't do that to me. Besides, who in the Ministry, other than Draco's father and your parents who all love me, would believe the word of a Goblin over the daughter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter?"

"Ten points to Slytherin for an excellent argument," Professor Snape called as he stalked into the room.

"Good morning Professor," the Slytherins chorused.

"Good morning everyone," he greeted, "Miss Potter, there is someone here for you."

Ginny, who had been in her dorm for their previous conversation, had just walked out of the dorm areas when he said this and immediately perked up. Elysian spotted it out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help smirking at how predictable the girl was. Ginny didn't seem to realise all of her mail was intercepted by House elves and given to Elysian so the older girl knew everything: Molly Weasley had ordered her daughter to keep an eye on Elysian and try to set her up with Ronald if she could. Apparently, the Potters were trying to make betrothal contracts for her but without her approval they were declared null. They only had themselves to blame for this of course.

It didn't help that Elysian had had her magical guardian changed so that her parents no longer had any rights to her at all.

"I'll be right out," said Elysian.

Immediately, Pansy and Daphne released Elysian's hair and the boys nearest rushed to help her up before she gracefully exited the common room. The other Slytherins then created a barrier in front of the doorway so that Ginny couldn't follow. Professor Snape just shook his head at his snakes before walking out and heading towards his quarters, he had a lot of thinking to do tonight.

Hermione was waiting by the statue of a silver snake, her hands fidgeted and she looked ready to run at any given moment. This was a very unusual reaction for Hermione but Elysian assumed that she simply didn't want to be caught by Ginny or anyone who didn't play for Elysian's side.

"What's wrong?" Elysian asked.

"Harry and Ronald are going to use Polyjuice potion to break into the Slytherin common room and question Draco," said Hermione in a rush. "They believe he is the heir of Slytherin."

"That is completely impossible! The Slytherin Line have never left Britain while the Malfoy line if French."

"It is?" Hermione gaped.

"Yeah," she nodded, "thank you for the warning Hermione, I'll make sure to tell our lot to keep an eye out."

"Thank Merlin," Hermione breathed.

"Goodbye Hermione," Elysian smirked.

"Right."

Elysian waited a few more minutes before turning around to leave the corridor when suddenly she heard something. It was the same voice as before, except it was right above her and seemed to be following her. Fear was the only emotion she could feel but before Elysian could even think of getting away, something wrapped itself around her waist and pulled. The only thing she could see was the slight green shimmer of some scales.

Then there were two yellow eyes.

~EP~

Tom Marvolo Riddle stared at the sleeping Elysian Potter with a raised eyebrow. How was it that she hadn't died from staring Hira – the Basilisk – in the eye? How was it that she had remained completely unscathed that night he had lost everything? How was it that she seemed so alone? Perhaps they were more similar then he once realised. He was still looking through the eyes of Ginny Weasley at this point but he knew that soon he would have his body back and, perhaps, Elysian would be willing to stand beside him in this way.

~EP~

Elysian woke up in the infirmary with a splitting headache and flowers surrounding the bed. Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore were whispering back and forth while glancing at her. She could barley remember the past five minutes and yet immediately knew that the writing on the wall was somehow tied to it. Neither Professor seemed to notice that she was awake, not that Elysian cared, but they did seem intent on waiting for her to wake up.

"Miss Potter!" the 'grand-fatherly' voice of Dumbledore cried. "Do you know what happened to you?"

"What do you mean sir?" asked Elysian, her eyes wide with perfected innocence.

"Well your dorm mates found you unconscious in the middle of the corridor under another message," he prodded.

"I have no idea how that happened, sir," said Elysian honestly. Suddenly an idea sprung to mind, it may not work completely but it would allow her plans to come to fruition. "Sir, the last thing I remember was seeing Ronald Weasley and my brother charging into a girls toilet, I believe the one housing Myrtle, and when I went to follow them, Ronald hit me with a spell."

Snape's face began twisting with barley contained rage as Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling. Elysian could feel pressure on her mental shields – she had been learning Occlumency and Legillimancy since the incident with the barrier – and immediately threw up a forged memory for the Headmaster to see. She knew that nether Ronald nor Harry would be punished but it would allow Snape to look in the bathroom and see the potion they had been concocting.

"I shall investigate," Snape sneered.

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to stop Snape but was unable as the potions professor had already left the room. The Headmaster seemed to glare at Elysian before Poppy rushed out of her office and ushered him away.

Elysian knew that he had been aware of their little potion, she also knew that they were going to use a hair from her head for Hermione. A smirk formed on her lips as she was released from the infirmary and she watched Harry and Ronald glare at her, hatefully, as they were dragged past by Snape and McGonagall. She gave them a slight, mocking, wave before heading back towards the Slytherin Common room with a skip in her step. Her brother truly needed to learn: she was always ten steps ahead.

~EP~

Professor Lockhart had begun a Duelling Club – which Elysian and all the Slytherins had been forced to attend as it was compulsory – and was making a rather large show of himself. It was a relief to every Slytherin there when Snape appeared and Lockhart said about a demonstration.

"I'll make you a bet that Snape crushes him before he can even get the first spell out," whispered Elysian.

"You're on!" Daphne and Draco whispered back.

Both of them were soon handing over a galleon each as they watched Lockhart try and bluff his way out of the defeat.

"Mr Potter, Weasley, come here," said the Professor.

"Weasley's want causes destruction with the simplest of spells. He'll send Mr Potter to the hospital wing in a bag. Perhaps, someone from my own house?" All of the Snakes turned towards Elysian who was smirking. "Miss Potter."

"Ah, brother vs sister. Just like Cain and Abel," said the Professor as Snape helped Elysian onto the stage.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Cain and Abel. Two brothers who fought over love, Abel was beloved by God –"

"Then I guess I'm Abel," he smirked.

"Fine by me. Cain killed Abel," said Elysian, her wand in perfect position as she gave him a cold smile.

The duel began quickly and Elysian immediately realised that she was outmatched magically – her core wasn't as big as Harry's since he was born first and gained most of their mother's magic – so decided to switch tactics. Summoning a snake was enough to knock Harry off of his game… until he began to speak with it. That wasn't even the worst part… she could understand every word. Snape banished the snake before anything could happen, but the damage was already done, everyone had heard Harry speak to snakes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** Guys please check out this link: mdGdav/ **A Harry Potter Nerd/Heidi5360** has now **FINISHED** the **Trailer** and I would most appreciate everyone checking it out and giving them some love for me. They worked really hard on it and deserve recognition for such an amazing video. Guys please check out **TotallyNotWeird/QueenAuthor's** Instagram account as she has created a song edit for Elysian Potter that should get some attention.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley

 **Chapter Eighteen:** The Chamber of Secrets.

Elysian had just managed to lose Draco and Neville, who had been following her since 'Harry and Ronald had attacked her,' when she turned the corner and stumbled upon Ginny. The youngest Weasley was staring straight ahead of her – like she was in a trance – with a jar of, what Elysian could only assume was, chicken blood in one hand and a little black book in the other. She, robotically, walked towards the wall and slowly began writing on the wall, again her expression was completely blank.

She knew that she should tell someone, call a teacher, to help Ginny but something told her not to. Something told her that she _needed_ to follow Ginny to see what was wrong. So, she did.

Ginny had just finished writing on the stone wall when she turned to begin walking down the corridor towards Myrtle's bathroom. Elysian kept her distance but she needn't have worried as Ginny didn't turn around no matter what sound was made.

When they entered the bathroom, Elysian gaped when she heard the language to the snakes came flowing out of Ginny's mouth like it was her first language. The sink in front of Ginny then sunk into the floor and disappeared, revealing a gaping hole that Elysian thought went on forever, though she could barely see it from her position.

Swallowing, Elysian stepped forward just as Ginny jumped and she looked into the abyss. She waited a few minutes, until she could no longer hear the soft banging of Ginny's shoes on stone, and jumped, making sure her wand wouldn't be damaged when she landed.

The place she had landed in was dark and damp and full of SNAKE SKINS. Some were twice the size of Gryffindor tower and others were three times the size of the Great Hall. Elysian thought these belonged to a basilisk – which was the only snake that would be able to grow to such a size and petrify people – and she wasn't really ready to come face to face with the man-eating snake that she had already looked into the eyes of before.

The tunnel was hundreds of miles long and Elysian's legs were aching when she finally reached the open door that lead to the chamber. She arrived in a beautiful chamber with hundreds of snake statues everywhere. Something caught her eye, however, there was a statue in the centre of the chamber and it looked like Salazar Slytherin.

Ginny was lying on the floor in the middle of the chamber with the little black book on her chest. Walking over, Elysian was shocked at how cold the younger girl was, considering Elysian could only have been a few minutes behind her.

"Ginny?" whispered Elysian, shaking the tiny girl gently. "Ginny wake up."

"Please don't," a masculine voice called from the shadows.

Turning around Elysian was shocked to find a boy, probably in his seventh-year, staring at her from across the chamber. He was translucent, like a ghost, but was shimmering and slowly becoming more and more solid as Elysian continued to stare.

"Who are you?" asked Elysian, looking him up and down.

"In war, then, let your great object be victory, not lengthy campaigns," said the boy.

Elysian gaped and began blushing.

"You're the one whose been sending me those letters."

"I am. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," said Tom, a charming smile on his face.

"Marvolo? As in Marvolo Gaunt? You're the heir of Slytherin!" Tom's eyes widened and then he smiled, or rather smirked, and nodded his head. "You're Lord Voldemort."

"Sadly, not in this form," said Tom, gesturing to himself.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No!" cried Tom. "I would never even think about that! It's your brother I want to kill, not you. Actually, I want you to join me."

Elysian thought for a moment and slowly nodded.

"Okay, I can agree to join you."

Suddenly the chamber shook and the floor in the centre of the chamber, just behind Ginny, opened as a stature of Salazar Slytherin rose from the hole. Both Tom and Elysian stared in shock as the statue's mouth opened and it began to speak.

"ELYSIAN POTTER!" the statue boomed, it was slowly coming back to life. "MY HEIR IN ALL BUT BLOOD. THE RIGHT OF CONQUEST HAS ACCEPTED YOU AS THE NEW SLYTHERIN HEIR!"

"Me?" gaped Elysian, "but my twin brother defeated Voldemort."

"Your information is incorrect," said the statue, its voice calmer and much softer, "It was you whom defeated the previous heir."

"How?"

"Your Uncle, I believe, cast a spell upon you before he was taken to Azkaban. His magic combined with your own – be it less powerful than that of your brother's – your Veela heritage and Gryffindor Heiress magic created a barrier so strong that even the killing curse was unable to penetrate it."

"You mean, I'm the child from the prophesy?" asked Elysian in pure shock.

"Yes, my child," said the statue. "And as my heiress I am giving you the gift of the Slytherin name and all that comes with it."

Tom was filled with shock and anger but soon his expression turned to one of excitement. A plan began forming in his mind and he turned to Elysian with a grin.

"I have an idea," said Tom, catching Elysian's attention. "I want you to formally accept the title of Lady Slytherin and nominate Lucius as your proxy." Elysian was quick to agree, knowing exactually what the plan is. "I also want you to claim the Gryffindor title."

"But only Harry can claim it, he's the eldest."

"Actually, as you're already the Heiress of Slytherin, you have a larger claim to the title as you're already a Lady in the eyes of Magic. If you claim the title of Lady Gryffindor it means we can cut off Dumbledore's source of power and slowly begin crumbling Dumbledore's empire."

The two continued planning until they heard a massive crash echo though the tunnels. Tom was quick to usher her out of the chamber and towards a safer passage to the Slytherin dorms. It was at this moment that he yanked some of Ginny's strength away and planted a soft kiss on Elysian's lips before she disappeared.

~EP~

The next week, everyone was cured of the basilisk stare and Harry had begun his huge retelling of what happened in the chamber. Their parents had arrived and were basking in the glory of this moment when a thought came to Elysian's mind. With a slight wink at Daphne, Elysian wrote a quick letter then asked one of the post owls nearby to deliver it. It was lunch time before the show began and no one could wait to see the Potter family reaction.

A goblin squadron marched into the Great Hall before anyone could move. On their robes was the Slytherin crest causing everyone to grin happily.

"I am Gornuk and I am here on behalf of the Heiress of Slytherin." The head Goblin announced.

"You work for Voldemort?" Harry spat, not hearing the word Heiress.

"No Heir Potter. I am working on the orders of Heiress Slytherin whom is challenging your right to claim the basilisk parts of the Slytherin family Familiar. Kira."

"This cannot be right!" Lily screeched, "they have no right to challenge!"

"I'm afraid they do," said the Goblin, a grin on his face. "By Heir Potter's own account, he did not kill the basilisk on his own, but with the help of a Phoenix which is bonded to the Gryffindor Line therefore the right of conquest cannot apply."

"There have been hundreds of people who have done similar things in the past!"

"That, however, is different as no one had previous claim to those animals. The fact you murdered the Slytherin family Familiar means that the right of conquest cannot apply. You should be lucky the Heiress is not charging you with Familiar Murder else all of your trust vault money would have been taken from you as compensation." 

All the Slytherins glanced at Elysian who shook her head.

"This is ridiculous," cried James, "Amelia, tell them." 

"I'm sorry James but the law is law. The Heiress also contacted me and gave me a message for the young Heir Potter. She says that while he may be a parselmouth he is no longer allowed access to the Slytherin Chamber and any attempt to do so will be seen as trespassing and she will have you arrested."

James growled and was about to retort when Amelia raised her hand again and pulled another letter from her pocket.

"I also have a letter from the Heiress of Gryffindor," said Amelia, presenting the seal to a shocked Dumbledore. "It states that the sword of Gryffindor is to be returned to Goblin custody within the next two days otherwise the Goblins had the permission of both Heiress Slytherin and Heiress Gryffindor to enter the castle and retrieve it."

Elysian watched as Dumbledore's face twisted into a shocked and angry expression before becoming impassive once more. And with that, pandemonium exploded but Elysian didn't stick around long enough to see it. She had better things to do.

The room Elysian walked into was dark and small. She could barely make anything out in such dim lighting but that didn't bother her in the slightest: she knew she wasn't in danger, he could never harm her intentionally, and she also knew enough defensive spells to completely destroy him should he think about attacking her. He wasn't fully there in the head, they had warned her of this, but the trial would begin in a few weeks and she had desperately wanted to see him, hug him, laugh with him, smile with him before she was shipped off to the Dursley's for the rest of the holidays.

Chains could be heard echoing down the hallway and she quickly straightened. The door of the room was thrown open and in came a raggedy man with a mass of black hair. The guards dropped him into the chair and fled, leaving them alone to speak.

"Hello Uncle," said Elysian softly.

"Hello Ely," said Sirius Black…


	19. Chapter 19

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** Guys please check out this link: mdGdav/ **A Harry Potter Nerd/Heidi5360** has now **FINISHED** the **Trailer** and I would most appreciate everyone checking it out and giving them some love for me. They worked really hard on it and deserve recognition for such an amazing video. Guys please check out **TotallyNotWeird/QueenAuthor's** Instagram account as she has created a song edit for Elysian Potter that should get some attention.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers

 **Chapter Nineteen:** A Message for Love.

Elysian was planning. She was sitting in her room, which had been downgraded during a particularly angry episode from James, at her desk while writing out a list of priorities. The sword of Gryffindor gleamed within her open trunk, having been seized by the Goblins after Dumbledore attempted to return a fake. She had half expected the Goblins to keep the sword as it was made by them for Godric specifically but instead they had offered it to her as a thank you for giving them the basilisk body.

Dumbledore had been dropping by the manor every other day, going through the family lineage to try and ascertain the identity of the heiress of Gryffindor. He had, of course, suspected Elysian – as anyone would – but the Dark Lord had managed to place mental barriers in her mind during their kiss and Snape had given her books to keep her mind safe.

James and Lily were ramping up their attempts to try and indoctrinate Elysian, going so far as to offer her one of the Potter properties in return for some information. It was really pathetic but was working in her favour as she had managed to get far more information out of them then they would ever pluck from her.

Hearing a soft knock, Elysian looked up and spotted two owls waiting for her. She quickly allowed them to entrance and accepted the letters, watching as one of the owls flew off again.

The first letter was writing on Hogwart's stationary. She opened it and began to read:

 _My Darling Elysian,_

 _I had Ginny write this letter in case I was unable to get my body back. I have sent a similar to Lucius explaining all of our plans so you needn't worry about explaining anything to him. I wanted to tell you that I managed to save one of Kira's eggs which is being hidden in a secluded area of the Chamber for you to retrieve should you wish to._

 _Yours,_

 _Tom._

Elysian smiled at the letter and placed it in her trunk alongside the sword of Gryffindor. The second letter was written in a very familiar scrawl she had come to know as well as her own. It was from Blaise.

It read:

 _Rena,_

 _My mother and I are going to Brazil for the next few weeks and it reminded me to send you this –_

Inside the letter was a picture of all of Elysian's friends – Neville, Draco, Hermione, Daphne, Blaise, Theo and Pansy – in front of the Great Hall on the last day while everyone was packing. She smiled softly at the letter and continued reading.

 _I know your parents don't like you having anything to do with Slytherin in your room so I figured it would help keep you doing during the weeks we're apart. I hope you're okay and I miss_ _you_ _, all you guys so much._

 _Love_ _From_

 _Blaise._


	20. Chapter 20

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** Guys please check out this link: mdGdav/ **A Harry Potter Nerd/Heidi5360** has now **FINISHED** the **Trailer** and I would most appreciate everyone checking it out and giving them some love for me. They worked really hard on it and deserve recognition for such an amazing video. Guys please check out **TotallyNotWeird/QueenAuthor's** Instagram account as she has created a song edit for Elysian Potter that should get some attention.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers

 **Chapter Twenty:** The Knight Bus.

James and Lily were getting increasingly worse at being subtle about their attempts to coerce Elysian into giving them information. It had gotten to the point where they threatened to **chain her up** if she didn't do as they wanted. Elysian, however, wasn't scared, not in the least, as she knew that if they left even a small bruise on her skin, she would have more than reasonable cause to call an Auror for abuse.

House-elves had been popping in and out of her room constantly, on the Potters orders, seemingly looking for something or trying to plant things within her room. Ares, the good kitty, was doing his best to scare away the House-elves without harming them and Tiana had been asked to place spells around each of her trunks so no one could enter them. Elysian didn't blame the house-elves though – how could she? – she knew they were just doing as their magic compelled them and made sure to let them know she didn't hold anything against them.

Harry was still in a bad mood after the whole Chamber incident and barely left his room or the Quidditch pitch. It was a GOD SENT that he no longer tried to talk to her as he always seemed to piss her off in some way.

Dumbledore was still confused. Every tree they had traced for the Gryffindor name and each one told him they were related to Godric and no one else could have been. It seemed that Dumbledore had come to the conclusion that the Goblins had falsified the Gryffindor signature or the Heiress of Slytherin had done it and allowed the Goblins entrance. Now, though, he was concerned with finding the Heiress of Slytherin so he could reclaim the Gryffindor Sword.

"GIRL!" Lily yelled.

Elysian debated whether or not to answer the summons when another voice joined in Lily's yelling.

"GIRL, GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

James' voice was on the tipping point of rage and Elysian, Ares padding behind her, quickly ran down to the living room where they were waiting. Both of their faces were red with anger as they placed down a familiar piece of parchment in front of her.

"Explain this."

The parchment was actually a contract! A betrothal contract for Elysian and Ronald Weasley, with a big, fat **REGECTED** seal on it from Gringotts. It had Elysian's signature in the corner as well as Ronald's, Molly's and Arthur's. Elysian knew that this parchment had been on her desk when she had been signing different statements for Gringotts: her parents thought they were being smart by making Gringotts send her the contract as they knew she was more likely to sign it if it didn't come from them. It was a smart plan… if Elysian had signed it with her left hand… which she didn't… so it wasn't legally binding…

"It looks like an illegal betrothal contract," said Elysian, her innocent expression being played for all it was worth.

"How is it illegal?" hissed James. "You signed it!"

"With my right hand."

That enraged Lily on a level she hadn't been on in a while.

"WHY WOULD YOU SIGN IT WITH YOUR RIGHT HAND? IT'S A LEGAL DOCUMENT!"

Elysian was perfectly calm and didn't even glance when she heard the familiar pop of Tiana dropping off both her trunks at the door. Ares was hissing and growling from his place beside her but again, she didn't even look in their direction.

"Because I knew it was a betrothal contract that I don't want to be entered in and I also knew that I wouldn't be able to get this fact through your **thick** skulls if I didn't pull a stunt like this."

"Why?" said Lily suddenly very calm. "Why wouldn't you want a betrothal contract? It's for the good of the family!"

"Because I am not apart of this family," said Elysian. "You've made that abundantly clear with your inability to remember my name, the constant neglect, the attempts at illegally coercing me into marrying a family of blood traitors. Oh, and let's not forget the diadem incident."

Both Lily and James went very pale.

"Now," continued Elysian, "I'm going to go to the Leaky Cauldron for a few days. If you try something like this again I will press charges." 

James exploded.

"IF YOU WALK OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW YOU CAN CONSIDER YOURSELF DISOWNED!"

"How could you disown me? You don't even remember my name. Besides, you barely have the magic left to perform the ritual. Ta ta now."

With that, Elysian grabbed her trunks, with Ares following behind her, and left out of the front doors. Tiana was waiting for her just outside and was quick to pop her to the nearest road before the young house-elf was forced to return to Potter Manor.

The road was dark and Elysian found it very hard to see. She was left all alone in the middle of no where with two trunks that were too heavy for her to lift on her own. Taking her wand from her holster, Elysian held it up in the hair and said: " _Lumos_."

She looked around and inhaled sharply when she spotted, quite distinctly, the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes.

Suddenly there was a massive **BANG**! Elysian threw her arms up, her wand light disappearing, and covered her eyes as best as she could.

A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights had screeched to a halt right in front of Elysian. They belonged, as Elysian saw when she lowered her hands, to a triple decker, violently purple bus, which appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled _The Knight Bus_.

Then a conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening."

"Anywhere?" asked Elysian, slipped her wand back into its holster.

"Yep," said Stan proudly, "anywhere you like, long's it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater."

"How much to get to London?"

"Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot-water bottle an' a toofbrush in the colour of your choice."

Elysian nodded and pulled out the money from her trunk as Ares curled up in his car crate. Stan happily accepted the money and quickly, and rather gently, put all of her luggage on the bus before helping her own.

There were no seats; instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-panelled walls.

"You 'ave this one," Stan whispered, shoving Elysian's trunks under the nearest empty bed.

Stan returned to the driver's area and Elysian spotted a _Daily Prophet_ on the bed next to hers. She grabbed it and was shocked to see a very familiar face on the front cover.

 **BLACK STILL AT LARGE**

 **Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban Fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today.**

" **We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."**

 **Fudge has been criticised by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.**

Elysian didn't dare read on. She knew her uncle wasn't dangerous and knew that this entire story was full of lies. She was honestly glad that he escaped. He never should have gone to Azkaban in the first place as it was Peter Pettigrew that killed those twelve muggles and even if he had killed Peter, it would have been justice for ratting the Potters out to Tom.

"Where we off to?" called Stan.

"Diagon Alley."

Stan nodded and soon they were zooming off. They landed just outside the Leaking Cauldron and Stan helped Elysian get her trunks inside before Tom, the barman, took over and shuffled everything up to her room, which Tiana had paid for in advance.

Elysian slipped into her room, releasing Ares from the crate, and fell back on the bed.

"Well… at least I'm not at the manor anymore."


	21. Chapter 21

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** For those reading on , the previous chapters have all been updated and changed so you may want to go back and reread the old chapters otherwise you'll be very confused.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers

 **Chapter Twenty-One:** The Leaky Cauldron

Waking up the next morning, Elysian wasn't surprised to find herself snuggled into Ares' fur. The black panther had curled around her in the middle of the night it seemed and was purring in contentment as she began stroking his back. Her burning red-hair was sprawled all over the pillow and Ares seemed to be doing his best not to get any of her hair caught under his paws or in his claws.

"We should probably get up, shouldn't we?" asked Elysian.

Ares huffed in annoyance and slowly, in protest, stood up, returning to his crate with a huff. Elysian just chuckled at him and threw the duvet off of her, pulling on some robes and brushing her hair afterwards before pulling open the door and heading downstairs for breakfast.

There weren't many people in the Leaky Cauldron this morning. Most people were either heading into Diagon Alley or were asking about the night life. It meant Elysian was free to pick her own table, which she did near the back of the room in case someone she recognised came in and she didn't want to see them, and Tom was very quick to get some food over to her with a smile.

"I hope you don't mind Ares," said Elysian when Tom was dropping the food off. "He's very well behaved but I know some people aren't comfortable with a massive panther in their place of work."

Tom just smiled at her, not seeming faced at all when he remembered the feline upstairs.

"No, as long as he stays upstairs," said Tom before rushing off back to the bar.

Elysian nodded happily and continued munching away on her bacon when the door to the Leaky Cauldron opened. Two _very_ familiar platinum blondes came strolling inside and were immediately seen to by Tom, who didn't really care that he was ignoring customers for them. Draco's eyes scanned the entire area and landed on Elysian within an instant.

"Elysian? What are you doing here?" asked Draco, gracefully walking over to her.

Lucius noticed her as well and waved Tom away so that he could join his son. Elysian had just finished her breakfast and quickly stood to hug Draco.

"Lily, James and I had a fight so I left and came here," said Elysian.

"What – if you don't mind sharing – was this fight about?" asked Lucius, lowering himself into a chair.

"They tried to trick me into signing a betrothal contract but I signed it with my right hand so it was rejected."

Both Lucius and Draco's faces seemed to flush red with rage – it was the most colour either of them had ever had in their faces – before Lucius began to speak again.

"Even if you had signed it with your proper hand," said Lucius, his pearly teeth gritted. "It would have been rejected anyway as you are Lady Slytherin as well as Heiress Gryffindor. No one can force a contract upon you, nor can you sign yourself away as it would need to be _you_ who procured the contract, not the Potters."

"That would have been good to know before hand," said Elysian.

Lucius glanced at the clock above Elysian's head and sighed, standing up with the help of his trusty cane.

"Perhaps, you would like to accompany Draco and I into Diagon Alley?"

"I would be delighted," said Elysian, smiling.

Lucius nodded and motioned for Draco to take her arm, which he did, and soon all three of them were strolling into Diagon Alley. No one dared look in their direction, unless they recognised Elysian, especially when they turned towards Knockturn Alley. Draco gave Elysian a nervous look – probably trying to gage her reaction to their little outing – but that look faded when he saw how undisturbed Elysian looked.

They turned into a shop called 'Borgin and Burks' and Lucius was quickly served by the man at the counter. Elysian looked around and mentally catalogued each and every 'dark' or cursed item that was on display. The Hand of Glory was encased in glass next to them, as well a cursed necklace that wouldn't look out of place in the Black Family Vault.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco, "with all this I mean."

"Draco has your father told you about what happened last year?" asked Elysian.

"Yes… I still can't believe you met the Dark Lord," said Draco, his voice a low whisper.

"Well believe it," said Elysian with a smirk.

Draco nodded, without hesitation, and continued to look around at the people outside the shop. His face was twisted into an expression of disgust until Elysian slapped the back of his head in annoyance.

"What was that for?!"

"Stop staring," hissed Elysian.

"Why? It's not like anyone cares who's down here," said Draco, rubbing the back of his neck, "this is the only shop down here that sells these sorts of items."

"And who told you that?" asked Lucius, returning towards them.

His face was impassive but both Draco and Elysian knew that they were about to be either scolded or praised for their actions.

"You did," said Draco, looking down bashfully.

"Look around you," said Lucius, gesturing to the buildings on Knockturn Alley, "we're all liars here, and every one of us is better than you. There are far more shops like this down this alley, Draco, I simply didn't tell you about them because I knew you'd want to see them all and they aren't places young men should enter."

After that, they returned to the Leaky Cauldron and Lucius, graciously, offered to house Ares while she was at Hogwarts. Elysian was happy to accept the offer and then bid both Draco and Lucius goodbye before returning to her room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** For those reading on , the previous chapters have all been updated and changed so you may want to go back and reread the old chapters otherwise you'll be very confused.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers

 **Chapter Twenty-Two:** The Dementor

Tom woke Elysian the next morning with his usual toothless grin and a cup of tea. Elysian got dressed glanced towards the area where Ares' crate had been the night before with a sorrowful smile before she brightened at the thought of how his life was at Malfoy Manor.

Elysian walked down the stairs and waved towards Tom and his wife before heading out to where the Knight Bus was waiting for her. Stan helped her onto the bus and placed her stuff on the bed and Elysian held on tightly to the bedpost as they zoomed towards Kings Cross. She wasn't the only Hogwarts student on the bus – there were a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws scattered along the different floors and on different beds – and some of them were standing beside their parents or siblings.

"'Ello Elysian!" called Seamus, a Gryffindor third-year like herself.

He was one of Harry's 'friends' and was often seen hanging on his every word when he wasn't blowing up something in class. Elysian and Seamus had talked a few times, mostly when he was asking for a helping hand or an explanation on a certain topic, and they got along very well. Seamus was a half-blood who grew up in the muggle world so he was far more well versed on certain things and both Elysian and Seamus were often talking about the newest muggle invention.

"Hello Seamus," said Elysian, not daring to move from her position until the bus had stopped to pick up another person. "I thought your mother was dropping you off today?"

Seamus grimaced.

"Me ma' and I were fighting before I left," said Seamus softly, "she said me da was trying to take me away from 'er."

Elysian nodded, patting his arm as gently as she could with a soft smile: "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll mend fences again."

"I hope so," said Seamus.

Looking out of the window, Elysian rolled her eyes when she saw the Potter family cars waiting in the traffic. The twins' eyes connected and Elysian couldn't stop herself from giving Harry a little wave before they were zooming off again towards the station. Seamus was rather green at the end of the journey – not that Elysian could blame him – and he was quick to jump off the bus as Stan helped unload his stuff.

Elysian waved goodbye to Stan as she grabbed both her trunks and walked inside. It was surprisingly empty – only a few hundred people – but that didn't deter her as she walked through the barrier with Seamus and the other students following behind her. She grinned when she looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

It was rather discouraging to see a few aurors scattered throughout the station and she heard the whispers of different people as she passed. She knew they were looking for her uncle but she also knew that they would never find him: he was a Black, after all, and Blacks were always seven steps ahead, even if he was once a Gryffindor.

She left her trunks with the conductor, who was loading them as quickly as he could, and made her way towards the Slytherin sections of the compartments. Draco, Daphne, Blaise and Neville were waiting for her while trying to avoid any topic relating to Sirius Black.

"You can talk about it," said Elysian, snuggling in the middle of Blaise and Neville. "You don't need to avoid the topic in fear of offending me."

Everyone was instantly rather bashful.

"We just don't want to offend you," said Blaise, trying not to grin as Elysian rested her head on his shoulder. "We know how close you are to him."

The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wider and darker while the clouds overhead thickened. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of their compartment.

At one o'clock the plump witch with the food trolley arrived at the compartment. Blaise was quick to grab a few Cauldron Cakes and Sugar Quills, passing them around to Elysian and Neville, while Draco disappeared along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"How much do you want to bet Draco's going to harass Potter?" asked Neville.

"I'm not betting on those odds," said Elysian with a grin.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet further north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering grey, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but no one seemed to care.

"We must be almost there," said Neville, leaning forward to look out the now completely black window.

The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

"What's happening? We can't have arrived already."

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind an rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Daphne, who was nearest to the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking out of their compartments.

The train came to a stop with a jolt and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

Blaise kept a tight hold on Elysian's waist when he felt her try and stand. It was Daphne, though, who had the best idea as she pulled out her wand and cast a quick: " _Lumos_!" illuminating the entire room.

"What's happening?" asked Neville.

He was trying to clear the window and gasped at what he saw when he looked outside.

"Neville?" 

"There's something coming aboard!" 

"Don't you mean someone?" asked Daphne, her lip quivering slightly.

"People don't float."

Elysian immediately pulled Daphne further into the compartment and motioned for Neville to sit down as well. Neville, however, didn't do as she suggested and instead made his way towards the door with his own wand lit up so he could see.

But the door slid slowly open before Neville could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by Neville's shaking wand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Elysian's eyes darted downwards, and what she saw made her stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water…

It was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the hood sensed Elysian's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of the black material.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattled breath, as though it was trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

Elysian knew that this was a Dementor and she always knew what it was doing as she felt a cold chill descend over her. It was as if all the happiness and warmth Elysian had ever known had been sucked away, leaving only her depressing life behind. The Dementor was slowly edging further into the compartment as everyone was either whimpering or crying.

Blaise' arm went slack around her waist, allowing Elysian to stand up and, with strength she had developed over years of misery, she stood directly in front of the Dementor. Elysian didn't flinch when the Dementor raised a hand to grab her and that seemed to startle it. It was startled so much that it seemed to recoil from her, as if it had been burned, before a massive white light came pounding down the corridors forcing the Dementors away.

It was only then, once Elysian knew her friends were safe, that she fainted into Blaise's arms.

Elysian awoke in the arms of Blaise with a very familiar face looming over her holding a bar of chocolate for her to take. Remus was staring at her with barely concealed concern as Blaise gently helped her sit up so she could accept the tiny bar.

"Hi, uncle Remus," said Elysian, her voice rather croaky and harsh.

"Hello Elysian," said Remus, gently petting her hair with a soft smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Depressed, but I guess that's normal for a confrontation with a Dementor." 

"Especially when you **stand right in front of one!** " cried Daphne, who was being held tightly in Neville's arms as he tried to get her to eat some of the chocolate.

Remus' eyes widened in shock and he turned his accusing stare on Elysian, silently begging her to say Daphne was exaggerating.

"Well… it wasn't _right_ in front of one," said Elysian, scratching the back of her neck.

"Why would you do such a thing?" asked Remus.

"Because that way it wouldn't have been able to get to everyone else," said Elysian. "Besides, I knew it wouldn't do anything."

"It could have given you the KISS!"

"…I didn't think of that…"

They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get out; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

Elysian was immediately ushered into the nearest carriage, Blaise was practically carrying her the whole way, which smelt of mould and hay. Blaise and Daphne were sitting on either side of her while Draco, who had re-joined them after taunting Harry again, Crabbe and Goyle sat on the other side.

She was practically rushed into the Great Hall – Professor McGonagall was too busy focusing on Harry and Hermione – and was sat in between Blaise and Draco. She was too busy leaning against Blaise to pay attention to the Sorting until Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to ay to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…

"As many of you are aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry Business."

Elysian hissed.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and everyone of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors."

Once again Elysian lost interest in what Dumbledore way saying and returned to leaning on Blaise's shoulder. When the food appeared, Blaise was practically forcing food down her throat in an effort to make her feel better. He was helped by Draco and the entire Slytherin House who had heard about what Elysian had done and, while they had laughed at how Harry had fainted, everyone was worried about Elysian.

When they were finally released from the Great Hall, Blaise and Draco grabbed her arms and led her towards the dorms. The Prefects said the password and Daphne quickly took over Elysian's care and ushered her into her dorm and into her bed.

"We'll get Professor Snape in the morning, okay?" said Daphne.

"I'm fine," said Elysian.

The irony of that statement kicked in fully when a wave of dizziness overtook her and she fell unconscious back on her bed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** For those reading on , the previous chapters have all been updated and changed so you may want to go back and reread the old chapters otherwise you'll be very confused.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers

 **Chapter Twenty-Three:** Talons and Tea Leaves

When Elysian woke up the next morning after the incident, she was immediately ushered into Professor Snape's office where both he and Remus were waiting. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a butter knife but it evaporated the moment Blaise led her into the office. Snape had an array of potions lined up on his desk, all of which Remus had told him to create, and was passing them to Remus so he could pick which ones Elysian needed. She wondered why she hadn't been taken to Poppy Pomphrey – the school nurse – but that question was soon answered when Snape pulled out a memory blocking potion. It was basically a liquid version of the _Obliviate_ curse and the only reason she even knew what it was, was because she had been offered it once before… a long time ago.

"No," said Elysian, the moment her eyes landed on the familiar white brew.

Remus and Snape both looked at each other, a silent conversation taking place within the minds of the Professor who once, and probably still, hated each other. Elysian knew they were probably questioning her knowledge of the potion, knew that it was being added to a list of questions that had been piling up since she was younger, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Elysian, are you sure you want to remember this? It could damage you for the rest of your life," said Remus, tenderly.

The potion had yet to leave his hand, he was hoping that she would change her mind and drink it.

"The past must be learned and remembered lest it be repeated," said Elysian, giving both men a hard look. "I don't care how this will affect me. I just want to remember it, I _need_ to remember it."

Snape, very clearly, disagreed with this statement. Remus, slightly less clearly, disagreed with this statement. Elysian, rather obviously, made it clear they didn't have to agree with the statement. They didn't have a choice.

"Very well," said Snape, his usual drawl bringing her comfort and reaffirming her resolve.

~EP~

Elysian was escorted into the Great Hall by Blaise and Daphne as Draco had already left early to mock Harry without having to worry about indivertibly mocking Elysian. Ginny was roaring about getting a resort to anyone who would hear her and Elysian found her voice was grating on the already frayed nerves that had snapped the night before.

She ate breakfast in silence, Blaise keeping a firm hand on her waist despite her being perfectly fine now, and accepted her timetable with little hassle as Snape handed them out. Elysian was disgusted to find that her first lesson was Divination. She had no way of knowing who her class would be with – it was an option so most classes were collapsed and not sorted by house – but she theorised that Harry would, probably, be in her class as Divination was known as an easy 'O'.

The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson.

Draco was the one who took her arm this time – Blaise and Daphne had Arithmancy – and led her out of the Great Hall towards the North Tower. Crabbe and Goyle were trailing behind them with their usual vacant expressions and people were quick to move out of their way upon seeing who Draco was with.

It seemed that the tale of what Elysian had done had spread around the school like wild fire. People were constantly staring at her with expressions similar to adoration and awe that she had only seen directed towards her brother. Students and ghosts alike whispered about her bravery and stupidity as she passed and Elysian had caught Draco glaring at a few of them when the whispering became too loud.

The journey through the castle to the North Tower was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught them everything about the castle, and they had never been inside the North Tower before. Everyone was huffing and puffing as they finally reached the top of the spiral staircase. Draco was now leaning more on Elysian than the other way around and she dragged him up the ladder into Divination with a soft grin.

They emerged into the strangest-looking classroom they had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all; more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned teashop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little pouffes. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire which was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls and a huge array of teacups.

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.

"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last.

 _And you're a fake,_ thought Elysian with an annoyed sigh. It was then that she noticed Harry and Ronald climbing up the ladder with red faces from climbing the stairs.

Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Sit, my children, sit," she said. Elysian and Draco quickly grabbed some seats at a table.

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find the descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Silence.

"So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. books can take you only so far in this field…"

Elysian held back a snicker upon seeing Hermione turn pale at this revelation.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearing, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future. It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouffe, "is your grandmother well?"

"I think so," said Neville tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings.

The lesson moved on rather slowly and Elysian was regretting ever picking such a class. Professor Trelawney obviously had no idea what she was saying and was simply making up different things to seem intelligent and 'real'. The only interesting thing was when Ronald handed the tea cup to Trelawney and she cried about discovering the Grim in the tea leaves.

The only reason it was interesting was because, when she looked at the description of the Grim, it reminded her of the massive dog she had seen the day she had discovered the Knight Bus. She wasn't worried, though, because she knew that death wasn't in her cards yet.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney, in her mistiest voice. "Yes … please pack away your things …"

Everyone did as they were told in complete silence. It was only when Elysian turned to leave that Trelawney spoke again.

"Miss Potter, please remain behind."

Draco sent her a look that she quickly dismissed. She returned to Trelawney's chair and waited until everyone had left.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

Suddenly, the room felt cold and Trelawney turned to Elysian with misty eyes and a vacant expression. When she opened her mouth to speak, Elysian was shocked to hear a rather familiar ethereal voice come from her lips:

" _A Queen will come bathed in Green,_

 _To defy the ones whose hearts are mean._

 _She'll exchange their blood for blood,_

 _One for Kin and One for Love._

 _Though in her heart she knows the flaw,_

 _Of building a world on breaking the law._

 _The Queen will stand with fang and claw,_

 _Against those who open up their maw."_

Elysian didn't even check to make sure she was alright, she simply sprinted from the room and into the arms of Draco. She said nothing as he led her back down the stairs towards where Blaise was waiting to take her to Runes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers

 **Chapter Twenty-Four:** The Boggart in the Wardrobe.

Albus Dumbledore was angry. No! angry was too nice a word, Albus Dumbledore was PISSED OFF. He sat in the Wizmagots, doing his best to hide his rage, as Lucius ascended the stairs to the next level of seats reserved for the Founders of Hogwarts and Merlin himself. The seats hadn't been in use for over seventy years and so everyone was shocked when Lucius had asked for a reading and the Slytherin Seats had appeared on the paper.

Only he should have been able to sit in those seats, he was the only one with the power and knowledge that deserved to sit in those seats! Albus practically glared at Lucius with the fury of a thousand Suns as the voting power suddenly changed sides so that the Wigs – or the dark factions, in Albus' opinion – had all of the power contained in the room.

People had questioned Lucius when it first appeared but he refused to comment and Albus was debating the imperious curse to get the information out of him. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that Albus would soon be up there beside Lucius in the seats of Gryffindor when James signed over the rights to the seats. For now, he would have to content himself with remaining in the Headmaster's seat… but not for long!

~EP~

Draco didn't reappear in any classes until late on Thursday morning when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double potions. He swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, in Elysian's opinion, as though he was the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.

Of course, she had heard about what happened to Draco during Care of Magical Creatures. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle had come barrelling into the common room yelling about how Draco had been attacked by a malicious animal. Apparently, Draco had insulted a Griffin so as far as Elysian was concerned, he deserved what he got.

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy, pretending to love Draco. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Draco, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Elysian saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy looked away.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape, idly.

Elysian could see Harry and Ronald seething from their table. Internally, she grinned and held back a laugh as Draco took his place beside her and pretended to faint again. She knew Snape had seen Draco's little action and the fact he didn't even acknowledge it was even more infuriating to her twin.

They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Draco set up his cauldron – or rather Elysian had done so – right next to Harry and Ronald, so they were preparing their ingredients at the same table.

"Sir," Draco called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm –"

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape, without looking up.

Snape was standing beside Elysian's cauldron, which no one seemed to realise was a different colour to everyone else's. He was quietly giving her instructions on how to make the Wolfsbane Potion – which she had requested a few hours ago – and wasn't truly paying attention to the rest of the students.

"Professor," drawled Draco, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

Snape left her side and approached the table with his trademark sneer.

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"But sir –!"

" _Now,_ " said Snape in his most dangerous voice.

"And, sir, I'll need this Shrivelfig skinned," said Draco.

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's Shrivelfig," said Snape.

Professor Snape then returned to Elysian's side where she had just finished stirring the potion and it had finally turned lilac. Elysian was internally jumping for joy when Snape told her that it was perfect and would be ready in two days for Remus to consume.

Elysian was honestly shocked at how pleasant Snape was being around Remus since the dementor incident. Remus had informed her that he had apologised for what happened when they were in Hogwarts together and that seemed to ease the tension between them. It helped that they were constantly together due to checking on Elysian as, despite it being days since she had stood up to the Dementor, they were routinely checking in with her to make sure nothing else had happened. It was sweet and she had missed being able to see her Uncle Remus all the times, though she still preferred Uncle Sirius.

Speaking of Sirius, Seamus was whispering to Harry all about him and Draco was commenting as well. Elysian had no idea why everyone assumed that Sirius was after Harry or herself as all he had done was kill Peter and twelve muggles. Compared to what Dumbledore had ordered others to do in the past, Sirius had done nothing!

"You should have finished adding ingredients by now. The potion needs to stew before it can be drunk; clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Weasley's …"

The class ended rather quickly and soon everyone was rushing from the dungeons onto their next class. Elysian knew that the Gryffindor's had DADA next which meant that Slytherin's had a free period before their own DADA class.

Blaise and Draco took up each side of Elysian and led her into the library where Hermione was waiting, the Time Tuner McGonagall had given her hidden bellow her oversized jumper. Hermione practically ran into Draco's arms, making sure not to hurt the one Buck Beak – Draco had told her the name – had slashed him, and the two locked lips. Both Blaise and Elysian made a disgusted face as they settled down at a secluded table and began to plan.

It seemed that Hermione had warmed up to the idea of lying to teachers since the last time Elysian had included her in the planning.

"Why do you want to help Sirius Black, anyway, isn't he a murder?" said Hermione, her head resting on Draco's shoulder.

"Because he's my uncle," said Elysian. Hermione didn't seem convinced and Elysian knew that the next thing she said would bring Hermione firmly to her side, "and he didn't get a trial."

Once again, Elysian was correct and Hermione's tone instantly changed to one of support. Blaise squeezed her hand softly and turned to her with a questioning expression: "Why are you so intent on destroying Dumbledore in the process? I can understand you trying to destroy your parents and brother but why Dumbledore?"

"Because he is attempting to destroy our world by exposing us to muggles. Not only that but he is attempting to take away all our traditions and take from me all of the birthrights I deserve. It is my birthright and I will take what is mine, with fire and blood I will take it!"

Only Hermione seemed to not understand the weight of what she was saying. The boys, however, were very understanding and Blaise pulled her further towards him, giving her a tight hug just as Madam Pince called for them to head off to their last class of the day. DADA.

~EP~

Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Remus smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on his desk.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands."

Everyone did as they were told.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, "if you'd please follow me."

Remus led them down a rather empty corridor where they passed several ghosts and paintings. Elysian noticed some of the paintings and ghosts pointing at her and whispering as the class passed. Daphne noticed as well and sent them all a quick glare to make them stop but Elysian didn't even dignify their whispers with a look and instead held her head higher and continued like she didn't hear it.

They walked down a set of stairs and entered a room many students had never entered before. The staff room, a long, panelled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty.

"Now then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class towards the end of the room, where there was nothing except an old wardrobe in which teachers kept their spare robes. As Remus went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly, as a few people jumped backwards in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."

Most of the Slytherins were either very pale, having encountered them before, while everyone else was perfectly fine. Elysian had been pushed to the front of the group by the boys and Daphne and Remus sent her a subtly wink when she grinned at him.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks – I once met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. _This_ one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third-years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what _is_ a Boggart?"

Daphne put up her hand.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Daphne glowed. "So, the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

Elysian practically zoned out as Remus continued to explain about the Boggart. She was too busy staring at the wardrobe with a mixture of curiosity and intense fear. She honestly had no idea what her deepest fear was and she wasn't looking forward to confronting it but she knew Remus would suggest she go first. It wasn't because he was trying to be malicious, she knew that for a fact, it was because he wanted to know so that he could help her through them. Elysian just hoped that none of her plans were revealed.

Remus motioned for Elysian to step forward and everyone held their breath as the door opened.

Out of the wardrobe came a figure that everyone recognised… it was Elysian herself.

"We're weak," the copy hissed, "pathetic. No one would ever love us in a million years! We're going to get everyone killed!"

The Boggart then changed into Draco.

"Why would I ever be friends with a Potter?"

The Boggart then changed into a dead version of Draco.

"You Killed Me!"

The Boggart changed into a dead Daphne.

Elysian raised her wand, her eyes brimming with tears, and yelled out: " _Riddikulus!_ "

The Boggart let out a cry and transformed into Harry wearing a pink skirt and a coconut bra.

Everyone burst out laughing and Remus handed Elysian some chocolate before sitting her down in a seat and continuing his class. Draco, Blaise and Daphne kept glancing at her from the line Remus had asked them to form but they didn't dare comment.

Turns out Vincent was afraid of fire, Draco was afraid of disappointing his father, Daphne was afraid of vampires and Blaise… Blaise was afraid of being rejected… by Elysian…


	25. Chapter 25

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** For those reading on , the previous chapters have all been updated and changed so you may want to go back and reread the old chapters otherwise you'll be very confused.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers

 **Chapter Twenty-Five:** Black and Red.

After the Boggart lesson, Elysian had instantly wanted to be alone. She was quick to rush from the Staffroom and down the nearest secret passage before collapsing against the wall. She could hear Blaise and Daphne chasing after her but they stopped the moment she disappeared, giving her time to breath and focus on the matter at hand.

Blaise was in love with her. She had to admit, she did like Blaise, a lot, and he was always a perfect gentleman to her. He was sweet and supportive but he was almost too sweet. Tom, on the other hand, was more aggressive, had more in common with her – from what she had seen from the little time she had spent with him. She had seen the fiery passion in his eyes when he spoke and he seemed so interesting and intriguing. He was also dead… at least for now.

Elysian could accept Blaise as her boyfriend as well as wait for Tom but she didn't want to reduce Blaise to anything more than a stand-in. Perhaps she could be with him on a… trial bases, so she could decide whether or not to remain with him in the long run. Yes, that's what she would do.

Getting up, it was only now that her head was clear that she noticed where she had hidden. This passage was one she had never actually seen before when exploring Hogwarts. It was incredibly dusty like no one had set foot inside it in years, apart from a trail of paw prints leading further down. She knew it was idiotic, and rather Gryffindor, to go into the darkness alone but she was intrigued and if there was even a possibility of finding her Uncle then she would do it.

Muttering a quick " _Lumos!_ " under her breath, Elysian began moving down the corridor, her eyes jumping from left to right, scanning every crack and stone as she passed. Her breathing was uneasy and rather laboured as the corridor ended and a door appeared in front of her.

The door was the only thing in the entire corridor that looked as if it had been touched in centuries. The doorknob was made of silver and was covered in fingerprints and some drops of blood. The wood looked to be perfectly fine despite Elysian hearing dripping water close by and it was entirely solid so she had no way of seeing what was waiting inside.

Gently, Elysian gripped the doorknob, her wand ready to fire, and pulled the door open. The bright light of her wand illuminated every part of the room and her emerald eyes instantly zoomed in on the sleeping dog in the corner of the room. The dog was up and barking within seconds but the barking stopped when he inhaled.

Elysian stepped inside and closed the door, turning her back on the dog for a second. When she turned back there was a man standing in front of her with tears in his eyes and a thin, ripped robe barely covering his stick-like torso. Elysian didn't even care as she threw her arms around the man and let fresh tears flood down her pale cheeks in a tsunami.

"My baby girl," Sirius sobbed, pulling her further into his chest. "My baby girl."

"I can't believe you're here," said Elysian, pulling back with a watery smile. "How did you escape?"

Sirius just smiled sitting down and pulling her onto his lap as he began to pet her hair. Elysian was still crying tears of relief and was snuggling into Sirius' chest, trying to hide her vulnerability.

"That doesn't matter," said Sirius, tightening his grip around her, "it doesn't matter. What matters is I'm out and we're together again."

They remained quiet for a few more minutes before Elysian finally spoke once more.

"Sirius, I'm in Slytherin," said Elysian, flinching away from Sirius as if he was going to hit her.

Sirius just laughed and hugged her, shocking Elysian as she had often remembered his rants about Slytherins.

"You're okay with it?"

"You've always been drawn to the deep ocean, to the dark whisper," said Sirius, kissing her forehead. "I could never hate you… besides, at least Slytherins stick together. Unlike Gryffindors."

She knew he was referring not just to Peter but to James and Lily as well. They had practically thrown him to the wolves after he was found guilty of murdering Peter and twelve muggles.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" asked Elysian. "You could have run far away."

"Because Peter Pettigrew is _alive_ and he's at Hogwarts," said Sirius.

"What? How? Why?"

Sirius took a deep breath and pulled his tattered robe further around himself. He gave her a soft smile and moved her so that she was sitting in front of him. It was only now, when he was fully illuminated by her wand, that she noticed how worn he looked. His eyes were sunken in and black bags weighed heavily under them and his face was jaundiced, he looked like a light breeze could blow him down and his skin looked thin enough that a blunt butter knife could cut it like it was nothing.

"I saw a picture of the Weasley family in the paper. Their youngest son, Ronaldo or something, was holding a rat in his hands… a rat missing a toe."

Elysian's eyes widened in revelation: "The only thing left of him was his toe!"

"Exactly! I think he's here to spy on you and Harry until You-Know-Who returns. I came here to finish him off and protect you both."

"And what happens if you get caught?" asked Elysian, a new concern appearing at the forefront of her mind. "Did you plan for that?"

"I…I…"

"And to think you came from a Slytherin family," said Elysian with a soft smirk. "Okay, I want you to listen. If you're caught and the Minister is called, I want you to claim Sanctuary under the Gryffindor name."

Sirius stared at her, inquisition written all over his face, prompting her to elaborate.

"As a possible heir to the Gryffindor line, I can accept a plea of Sanctuary, especially as you're my Godfather. It means I can demand a trial for you and keep you safe from the Ministry and the Dementors."

"Why didn't James do this for me?"

"…He and Lily… they wanted to distance themselves from you… something along the lines of not wanting to associate with a murderous Black who was just as insane as his sister."

Elysian honestly wished she had lied because the look of utter devastation Sirius was giving her broke her heart.

Casting a quick " _Tempus!_ " Elysian gaped and stood up. Sirius didn't say anything, simply gave her a quick hug and sent her off with a smile and a promise from her that she would see him again soon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** For those reading on , the previous chapters have all been updated and changed so you may want to go back and reread the old chapters otherwise you'll be very confused.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers

 **Chapter Twenty-Six:** The Marauder's Map

Elysian arrived in the Great Hall for dinner, having just returned from finding Sirius, and was immediately confronted by Blaise. He was very pale and was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he walked over to her, his eyes not daring to move from the stones on the floor. She swallowed, knowing what was about to come next, and walked beside him towards the alcove that was almost completely hidden from sight.

It was when they were finally hidden from sight, that Elysian gently forced Blaise to look her in the eyes and waited. Blaise's mouth opened and closed, like a fish, as colour returned to his cheeks and he began to blush slightly. Elysian waited silently, her expression soft, which prompted him to finally begin speaking.

"I…I don't want you to feel pressured," he stuttered, scratching his arm. "I wanted to ask you properly when things had settled down between you and your family and you weren't so worried about Sirius…"

"Blaise."

He looked her dead in the eye and before he could move his head away, their lips connected. Sparks ignited in her mind and heart as their lips moved completely in sync. Hands roamed until Blaise's left hand was combing through Elysian's hair, pulling her face closer in a tight, lovers embrace.

They released each other, gasping for breath with matching smiles on their faces. No words were exchanged as Elysian grabbed Blaise's hand and pulled him into the Great Hall where they settled down for dinner while answering copious questions on their budding relationship.

~EP~

The story of the relationship between Blaise and Elysian ran through the castle at lightning speed. Soon everyone knew about their relationship and not everyone was happy with it.

Harry and Ronald, for example, were pissed when they found out that Elysian was dating Blaise. They had tried many times to confront the couple when they were alone but Elysian always heard them coming and pulled Blaise towards a more crowded area. It occurred to her that they were finding her _far_ too easy for it to be a coincidence and so she decided to ask Remus about a certain parchment.

"The last time I saw it, Filch was taking it to his office having just confiscated it from James," said Remus, settling down in his large armchair. "I had checked Filch's office when I became a Professor and wasn't able to find it so I assumed the Headmaster had taken it."

"Could it be possible for Harry to have it?" asked Elysian, "he's been able to find Blaise and I far too easily for it to be a coincidence."

"It's possible," said Remus, sipping his wolfsbane potion. "I could always find out. He does trust me, after all."

"No, I don't want to get you involved in this. He's probably just annoyed that Blaise didn't ask his permission before trying to Court me. Either that or Ronald is annoyed that I won't be his wife."

Remus almost chocked on his potion when she said that but managed to stop himself. His eyes were wide with shock and horror – he knew how much Elysian hated Ronald and knew she would rather die than marry him – while she remained perfectly still, sipping her tea.

"I wonder, though, is there any place that doesn't appear on the map?"

"There are lots, actually," said Remus, thinking for a moment. "We managed to key the parchment into Hogwarts' wards – which I guess was allowed because of James being an Heir of Gryffindor – but the castle, herself, dictates what appears on the map. If she doesn't want a section to be seen, then the map will not show it."

Elysian nodded in thanks and quickly left. Blaise was waiting for her in the Slytherin Common room – he had taken to hiding within the Snakes den after he had almost been cornered by Harry and Ronald one night. He led her into a corner of the Common room, which had quickly become known as _their_ spot, and sat her down, waiting until she had fully settled before daring to ask any questions.

"So, did you tell you anything?"

"Both Remus and I suspect that my brother has the Marauder's Map in his possession," said Elysian. Blaise gave her a confused look. "The Marauder's Map is a piece of parchment that's keyed into Hogwarts wards. It can show you anyone and everyone within castle grounds and can see through disguises. James, Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius and Pettigrew made it when they were in Hogwarts."

Blaise nodded but a new question appeared in his mind: "So, why didn't you ask Remus to get it for you? surely if it's as powerful as you say, we can use it."

Elysian chuckled and smirked: "Power resides where men believe it resides, it's a trick, a shadow on the wall. And what do we have left, after we abandon the lie? Chaos. A gaping pit waiting to swallow us all. I'm not going to ask Uncle Remus to get me the map because I don't need it. As an heiress of Gryffindor and Lady Slytherin, I have a certain connection with the castle that I could exploit."

"A connection to the castle?"

"The Castle itself is a living being, it's sentient. I admit I have no idea how to contact her and get her to speak to me in return, but I know I can do it. So, why rely on an easily destroyed piece of paper when I could rely on the very being that allows the map to work."

Blaise nodded in understanding, choosing not to voice his misgivings, and pulled out the 'GO' board. Draco and Daphne joined them a few minutes later and soon there was a heated battle between the two teams.


	27. Chapter 27

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** For those reading on , the previous chapters have all been updated and changed so you may want to go back and reread the old chapters otherwise you'll be very confused.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven:** The Patronus of a Queen.

It wasn't that Remus didn't trust Eris when she said she was alright… okay, it was completely the fact Remus didn't trust Elysian when she said she was alright… so he was following her. Both he and Severus had noticed that she was slipping away from her friends – and boyfriend but they'd speak about that later – more and more since her exposure to the Boggart and he was beginning to worry that he had pushed her too far by making her go first.

He followed her down the corridor towards the staff room and Remus wondered if she had been trying to face her fear when she walked right past it and then disappeared. It wasn't as if she had apparated, which would have been impossible anyway or put on an invisibility cloak, which was in Harry's possession, she just disappeared. Slowly, Remus allowed the wolf part of him to take control and inhaled, trying to find her scent trail – which he did, it just led into what seemed like a brick wall.

Brows furrowed in confusion, Remus gently placed his hand against the wall and was shocked when it just slid right through. Realising that this was just an illusion, Remus closed his eyes and stepped right through the wall only to find a very dusty corridor on the other side. His sensitive nose itched but he didn't dare make a sound as he followed Elysian's scent trail towards the door, which had been left open. Remus quickly stepped inside and was shocked at what he saw within:

Elysian was sitting in the lap of a man with long mangy hair. The man was playing with her hair while telling her a story but that immediately stopped when Remus entered. Both he and the man locked eyes and Remus' eyes widened in a mixture of shock, relief and anger.

"Sirius."

Sirius moved Elysian out of his lap and raised his hands, thinking that Remus was going to attack him, as Remus moved towards him.

"Remus! I-I I didn't kill those people! I-I mean I wanted to kill Wormtail but-but –!"

Remus didn't care about what Sirius was saying, instead, he just jumped forward and wrapped his own thin arms around Sirius' shoulders. Elysian was grinning from her place by the door – she had known Remus was following her, he wasn't as sneaky as he thought he was and had been planning this for a while. Both men were now sobbing their heads off in each other's arms as their grips on each other tightened.

"I don't care that you killed those people! I don't care that you didn't! I care that you're okay and that you're safe and here!" said Remus when they finally released each other.

"Really?"

"Sirius, Peter betrayed us and almost got Lily and James killed. Even if you did kill those twelve muggles in the process, I wouldn't have cared. War has casualties."

More tears began running down Sirius' cheeks upon hearing the words of his best friend and he pulled Remus in once more for a tight hug.

"…But wait, why wasn't this revealed at your trial?"

"Because he didn't get one," said Elysian, finally re-joining them. "I checked after I found him. Dumbledore, James and Lily used their votes and power to condemn him."

Remus didn't want to believe what he was hearing but he knew that it was true. It made so much sense. After Sirius had been put in Azkaban, James and Lily had ushered him out of the country on Dumbledore's orders so he could find some werewolf packs. He had resisted, wanting to remain closer to his own pack in their time of need, but was convinced when Dumbledore had mentioned Sirius.

"Why would they do that? We were family!" hissed Remus, the wolf within howling in rage at the obvious betrayal.

"Because they didn't want to be associated with a dark family anymore," growled Sirius.

Elysian watched the pair before wrapping her own arms around them and pulling them into a group hug. Sirius then explain what he was even doing in the castle in the first place, much to Remus' internal rage.

"We need to get you out of the castle," said Remus after a few minutes.

"Not without Peter!" hissed Sirius.

"Sirius, he's right. Leave Wormtail to Remus and I, you need to get to safety… but how are we going to get him past the Dementors?"

Remus thought for a moment before grinning: "The Patronus Charm."

Sirius' face twisted into a look of shame and embarrassment.

"I can't conjure a Patronus," he mumbled softly. "Not after being in Azkaban for twelve years… I've got no happy memories left, apart from these ones."

"Then how did you get here in the first place?"

"You used Padfoot," said Remus in realisation.

"Your animagus form! But that won't work a second time," said Elysian, "Dementors are many things but they aren't stupid. The moment they realised animagi could slip past them they will have made their searches far more detailed."

Remus nodded in agreement and Sirius just groaned in annoyance, his Gryffindor self-awakening in the presence of his best friend.

"Maybe I could sneak Sirius out," said Elysian. "Everyone would be expecting Remus to help you and they have no idea that I know you so…"

Sirius was shaking his head but Remus couldn't see a flaw in this plan… except one.

"Do you know the Patronus Charm?" he asked.

"…"

"No then."

"…No…"

Remus nodded and pulled out his wand, ready to show her what she should do. Sirius wanted to object but he quickly realised that Elysian would probably need to learn the Patronus Charm anyway, so he allowed her to continue.

"Repeat after me. Expecto Patronum!"

A beautiful white wolf came sprinting from the tip of his wand and ran around the room. It illuminated everything as it rubbed its head against Sirius' leg and sniffed Elysian's hand. It then disappeared as if it had never been there.

Elysian pulled out her wand and thought of the happiest moment in her life – the day she had been sorted into Slytherin – before casting the spell: "Expecto Patronum!"

It took a few seconds but suddenly her wand illuminated and out of it came a form that was the size of the entire room and seemed to want to grow bigger. It had scales, sharp teeth, horns and wings! Remus and Sirius gasped in surprise, it was a dragon! Specifically a Hungarian Horntail.

The Dragon Patronus just sniffed at the two men before disappearing once more leaving Elysian to almost faint into Remus' arms.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sirius, concern laced in every word.

"She's just tired," said Remus, "her core isn't as large as Harry's since he was first born but she'll be fine. I'll take her to bed."

~EP~

 **Note:**

For those of you who want to know what her Patronus means just leave me a comment and I'll tell you or you can think of it what you will. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Shout Out to Kai/Malia3587 for Best Pun and Madison/Madison2094 for Kicking my butt into uploading.


	28. Chapter 28

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** For those reading on , the previous chapters have all been updated and changed so you may want to go back and reread the old chapters otherwise you'll be very confused.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight:** Of Snakes and Lions.

Elysian was practically pulled from her bed by a frantic Professor Snape. She didn't have much time to wake up as she was thrust down a hall towards the Great Hall. Dementors were lined up outside of the doors and immediately shrunk away upon seeing Elysian but she didn't dare dwell on it as she was pushed into the Great Hall where six people were waiting.

James and Lily were holding Harry 'protectively' behind them as they glared at Sirius, who was in magic suppressing chains. Remus wasn't looking at anyone and was doing his best to hide his tears from Dumbledore and Fudge. Lucius was also present, sending Elysian a secretive smirk – he had been informed of what she planned before she ever spoke to Sirius about it – and was standing beside Fudge.

"Now that the youngest Potter is awake, we may begin," said Dumbledore, with a grandfatherly twinkle.

Snape kept her by his side, much to the annoyance of James and Lily who wanted to seem like a supportive family. Sirius looked at her with a soft expression and gave her a slight nod as Cornelius began to speak.

"Yeah, indeed. Sirius Black, you are hereby sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss for crimes against the Wizarding World and for being a Death Eater!"

A Dementor slowly floating into the room and everyone shivered as the temperature plummeted. Sirius watched it approached and Elysian almost thought he was going to allow this to happen when he opened his mouth and yelled at the top of his lungs: "I plead for Sanctuary under the Gryffindor Name!"

The Dementor froze. Cornelius paled. Lily practically hissed in rage. James just shook his head. Harry watched on in confusion. Remus and Snape shared a secretive grin and Lucius was just trying not to laugh.

A golden light surrounded Sirius and the cuffs on his wrists disintegrated. On his forearm – where the Dark Mark was supposedly hidden – was a Griffin that glowed and displayed magic's acceptance of the cry for Sanctuary.

Dumbledore was enraged. Smoke was practically billowing out of his ears as he stared at the mark on Sirius' skin. His rage only increased when an owl entered the Great Hall and dropped a letter into Lucius' awaiting hands. Everyone held their breath upon seeing the Slytherin seal shinning on the centre of the letter, which Lucius then broke so he could read it.

"Well… what does it say?" asked Cornelius, his voice whimpering.

The politician was terrified that he had somehow managed to anger two of the most powerful families in the entire Wizarding World. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Dumbledore but he hadn't had a choice as Sirius Black _had_ needed to be stopped. Or so he thought.

 _My Lords and Ladies_

 _It has come to my attention that one, Sirius Black, has been illegally imprisoned within Azkaban without a trial. If my timing is correct, then this letter should have arrived right after my dear friend had accepted Lord Black's plea for Sanctuary. As such I would highly request a trial for one Lord Black lest you wish to create an enemy from houses Slytherin and Gryffindor._

 _Let this be a lesson! Only the guilty are to be punished Cornelius Fudge, please correct the mistakes of your predecessors._

 _Yours,_

 _Lady Slytherin._

Lucius was internally jumping for joy at how Elysian had made the letter seem as if it had come from someone completely different. No one would ever guess that Lady Slytherin and Heiress Gryffindor were one in the same person. He had to admire her planning ability; now that she was on their side, he knew that Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him.

Cornelius was bumbling and humming as he looked between Lucius, Dumbledore and the letter. The moment his eyes connected with those of the seal his mind was instantly made up and he escorted Sirius through the floo towards the Ministry so that he could have a trial. Lucius followed after him, still holding the letter which Dumbledore had tried to grab and sent a wink at Snape and Elysian as he disappeared into the flames.

Once the Ministry officials had gone, Dumbledore called the three Potters up to his office while Elysian was escorted back to her dorm by Snape and Remus. No one spoke but their mutual happiness was clear – Snape had released his grudge on Sirius and Remus a long time ago after realising that they were only following James' lead. Elysian bid both men goodbye and returned to her room where another owl was waiting for her.

The owl padded towards her and gently deposited the letter in her palm before flying off into the night.

 _Dear Elysian,_

 _My apologies for not being able to speak to you sooner, Albus Dumbledore has been trying to convince us to give him another stone and both myself and Penelope have been hiding all of our stones so that he cannot get to them._

 _Regarding the healing potion you mention in your letter, I am afraid that I cannot send you're the recipe. It isn't because I don't trust you it is simply because I don't wish for anyone to know you have such a powerful object within your possession. I will, however, make the potion for you and I will administer it to your friend's parents myself to make sure they will be healed._

 _Perhaps if we were to meet in person then I would be able to give you my books but until that time, I do not feel comfortable giving you my books in case you are discovered._

 _Yours,_

 _Nicholas Flammel._

Elysian was glowing as she put the letter down and danced around her dorm. First Sirius gets a trial and now Neville's parents have a chance at being healed! Today couldn't get any better.

~EP~ 

**Note:**

There will be a long break between this chapter – as it's the last chapter for Book 3 – and the next – the beginning of Book 4. The break will be the minimum of two weeks so the next update will probably be the 30th of November at least but it could be longer depending on my schedule.

Love you all.


	29. Chapter 29

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** For those reading on , the previous chapters have all been updated and changed so you may want to go back and reread the old chapters otherwise you'll be very confused.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine:** A New Home

The Potters _had_ to be present for the trial, or that was what Dumbledore had said when he arrived at Potter Manor the day after the break had begun. He was really putting it on thick: his eyes were twinkling; his grandfatherly act was working full force; his robes had been toned down and were all in soothing colours and he was smiling with _way_ too many teeth to be natural. The Potters _had_ to be present for the trial so they could pretend that it was _James_ who had called this trial under the name Heir Gryffindor. It was a rather ingenious move.

One problem: Elysian had already sent a letter to Cornelius Fudge and Madam Bones – as Heiress Gryffindor – and informed that not only was she _definitely_ a girl, she was also not a Potter. It was technically the truth as the Slytherin name outranked her Potter name so in any papers she signed, she had to sign them as Lady Elysian Potter-Slytherin for them to be legal. Made things easier when it came to signing things her family gave to her.

So yes, Dumbledore was the reason Elysian was sitting beside Lily and Harry in the over-crowded Wizmagots chamber while her Uncle/Godfather was sat in a chair in the centre of the room. Everyone was sure of his guilt, especially a woman in a pink cardigan so atrocious that even Dumbledore would call it too much. There was also a lot of whispering about the identity of Lady Slytherin and Heiress Gryffindor, people were constantly wondering why either of the founders would help a Death Eater.

Looking up, Elysian smirked as she saw Lucius – looking as superior as ever – sitting in the massive throne that was reserved for the Slytherin Lord/Lady. He sent her a secretive wink and turned to look towards Dumbledore, who was seething with every lookup as it seemed he had realised that he wouldn't be able to sit up there any time soon.

Cornelius stood up, his wand at his throat so that everyone could hear him, and Elysian immediately noticed a tiny beetle fluttering onto her shoulder. She knew this was Rita Skeeter, Narcissa and Lady Zabini had informed all of the children about the nosy reporter who was an illegal Animagus, and decided to allow miss Skeeter to hear everything her family was about to say when the truth was revealed. After all, what's bad for them is great for her.

"Esteemed Members of the Wizmagots! We are here today to give Lord Sirius Black the trial he had been denied those twelve years ago!" Cornelius was pale as a sheet as he spoke. "We will begin with Veritisirum, as protocol dictates, and move on from there!"

Sirius was practically glowing as Madam Bones administered the potion. His face then became very calm and Madam Bones placed the charm on him before stepping back to her podium so she could ask the questions. Dumbledore was _very_ pale – he had managed to grab a glance at the questions on the sheet and was dreading the answers – and that meant both James and Lily were worried too – they did, after all, go along with everything Dumbledore had said without questioning the consequences.

"What is your name?" asked Madam Bones.

It was the usual control question.

"Lord Sirius Orin Black," his tone was completely flat and monotone.

"Tell us what happened on that Halloween Night, thirteen-years-ago." 

"James had just called me, telling me that Peter Pettigrew had betrayed them and sold them out to You-Know-Who, who had attacked them. He told me that Harry had saved their lives but when I ask about Elysian he said 'the girl is fine too' before leaving. I wanted to punish Peter for his betrayal and tracked him down to a heavily populated area where Peter proceeded to cast 'Bombarda' at a pipeline before using the severing charm on his finger and transforming into his Animagus form and disappearing."

Everyone was silent as Sirius finished. No one dared make a sound until Madam Bones decided to scrap the questions and ask something completely off-script.

"What were you doing in Hogwarts?"

"After I got out of Azkaban, I saw a picture in the paper of a family of red-heads with a rat. The rat was missing its toe and I knew that this was Peter in his Animagus form. I wanted to protect Elysian and Harry from the traitor who had almost killed them once but I failed and he got away."

"You said Animagus, who else, other than Pettigrew is an Animagus as we only have you on file," asked Madam Bones.

"Myself, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. We learned in third-year so we could help Remus during his shifts and keep him in control of his human side. Though James mostly did it to impress Lily."

James went bright red with rage as everyone turned to look at him. Sirius was slowly returning back to his senses just as Cornelius read the verdict.

"Lord Sirius Orin Black, you are hereby cleared of all charges! And will receive Ministry compensation for this transgression. Your wand will be returned to you and you will be free to return to normal society after you are checked over by a mind-healer."

Sirius stood up and was about to be escorted out when he turned and looked up towards Elysian.

"Before I go, Minister Fudge, I wonder if I may be able to do some business of my own. Just while we're all present that it."

"Of course," said Cornelius.

"Thank you. By the rights of Magic and my powers as a Godfather, I hereby judge James and Lily Potter nee Evans as unfit parents for one Heiress Elysian Potter Black and request judgment to place her within my care under terms of Neglect and Abuse."

Everyone was shocked into silence as both Sirius and Elysian glowed, showing that these allegations were true, before turning to look at Lily and James who cried out as they were branded for their crimes. Elysian was immediately stood up by the nearest Aurors and led towards Sirius, who was grinning like it was Yule. No one dared say anything as Sirius and Elysian were escorted out but Elysian had seen the beetle fly off her shoulder and knew things were about to change.

~EP~

Sirius led Elysian into his childhood home without a hint of hesitation. Once upon a time, he would have rather died then return to a place that reminded him so much of his old life, but now he would rather die than return to any place that could remind him of James and Lily Potter.

Grimmauld Place was almost completely clean, which was something neither Sirius nor Elysian expected. There was a picture frame just above the first flight of stairs which was covered by a large black curtain. The curtain seemed like it had just been closed, and probably in a rush too, as there was a tiny part of the picture still exposed.

"Sirius, what's under that curtain?" asked Elysian.

"My mother," said Sirius, with a grimace. "I should probably remove the curtain and apologise to her. She always told me James was bad news, I just thought it was because he was in Gryffindor and was dating Lily."

Elysian nodded and walked up to the curtain. She could feel a pair of eyes boring into the back of her head as she gently removed the curtain and was confronted with the stunning beauty that was Walburga Black. It took a few moments for the painting to realise that she had been uncovered and when she did, she was staring at Elysian with eyes full of shock, those eyes softened when Sirius appeared behind her.

"Hello mother," said Sirius, his entire body was tense as he expected her to yell at him.

"Sirius, my baby boy! It's been so long. I have missed you."

The voice that came out of the painting was nothing like what Sirius had expected. It was full of motherly love and deep-seated regret which was reflected in her eyes as she took in every detail about Sirius' appearance.

"You have? But-but you kicked me out, told me to never return until I revoked my friendship with James Potter," said Sirius, standing beside Elysian now.

"That wasn't me," said Walburga mournfully. "The day after you went to Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore visited us. He said he wanted to speak to me about you and your upbringing as well as possibly getting you a resort. As worried as I was that you weren't fitting in, I forgot to replace my protection ring and he managed to cast a few compulsion charms on me which remained even after my ring was back on my finger. I never hated you, my son, nor did I ever want to cast you out! The spells were broken after you were sent to Azkaban and I was left with memories of things I would never have done in my right mind. I am _so sorry!_ "

Elysian didn't think she'd ever seen Sirius so happy after speaking with his mother. He was beaming a watery smile and was practically holding in the sobs that were threatening to emerge from his throat.

"And who are you, my dear?"

"My name is Elysian Potter… well, it's actually Elysian Slytherin-Potter-Black… I'm Sirius' Goddaughter."

" _Your_ Lady Slytherin!" said Walburga, eyes widening in shock and awe. "But how? I thought the Dark Lord was the only Heir."

"He is," said Elysian, "But I gained the title through Right of Conquest."

"But that means Harry didn't defeat You-Know-Who," said Sirius, "you did."

Elysian nodded and rubbed the back of her neck with a timid smile. Both Walburga and Sirius just stared at her for a moment before Sirius began to speak once more.

"Well, that just confirms it! We need to find a way to destroy James, Lily and Dumbledore, for _everything_ they've ever done to us. Question is, how?"

"What does everyone seek? Power? Youth? Beauty? Love? Once you know that, you can tell where their weak point is, and then you can exploit it!"

"That means we must Fight every battle, everywhere, always in our mind so that we cannot be surprised by what they do afterwards," said Sirius.

"You were listening!" cried Walburga with a proud smile.

"I always listened, mother," said Sirius. "I may have been a Gryffindor but that doesn't mean I don't know good advice when I hear it."

"Shall we begin planning then?" asked Elysian.

And so the planning began. Hogwarts wasn't going to know what hit them when Elysian returned. Things were going to change, for better or for worse depending on what side people fell on.


	30. Chapter 30

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Note:** For those reading on , the previous chapters have all been updated and changed so you may want to go back and reread the old chapters otherwise you'll be very confused.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez.

 **Chapter Thirty:** Ball at Malfoy Manor

For the first time in her life, Elysian woke up with a massive smile on her face as she looked forward to the day ahead. She could hear the sound of Sirius speaking with his mother and a house-elf named Kreature as she threw on her closest dress and opened her bedroom door. She had been allowed to sleep in Walburga's room as it was the one most fit for people to sleep in – Kreature had cleaned it religiously the entire time no one occupied it – while Sirius returned to his old room.

"Morning," said Elysian as she descended the stairs.

"Good morning, dear," greeted Walburga with a kind smile.

"Morning Ely," Sirius yawned, wrapping his black robes further around himself as he headed off to the kitchen.

The smell of freshly cooked bacon, eggs and toast were wafting through the hallway. Kreature, it seemed, had begun breakfast the moment he had heard her door open and was waiting for her before he dished up the plates. With a quick wave goodbye to Walburga, Elysian entered the kitchen and was immediately seated beside Sirius while Kreature dished out breakfast.

They had just finished breakfast when two owls came flying through the back window. One of them was a regal Great Horned Owl with a beautiful black band on its left leg; it held a black letter in its beak with the Malfoy seal displayed proudly for everyone to see. The other owl was a simple Barn Owl from Hogwarts with the usual yellow band around its right foot; it held a yellowish letter in its break with the Hogwarts seal rather hazardously displayed in front of them.

Sirius was gently in removing both letters and the moment the Barn Owl was free of its duty, it flew off as fast as its wings could carry it. The Malfoy owl, however, remained and Elysian watched Kreature slid it a bowl full of bacon. The yellow letter was opened first and Sirius sneered in fury before throwing it into the fire and opening the other one.

"Sirius? Are you okay?" asked Elysian, gently removing the black letter from her Uncle's clenched hands.

"It was from Dumbledore. Apparently, he wishes to speak with me about revoking my judgement on Lily and James so that you can be returned to their care. Something about a 'misunderstanding.'"

Elysian growled a sound that mimicked that of a lioness, before sighing and nodding. She had expected this from Dumbledore: she knew he wasn't sure who had defeated Voldemort anymore and so was trying to make sure both she and Harry were under his wings. It wasn't something she had thought he'd be stupid enough to make clear but then again… _this was_ Dumbledore, the man who wore robes that even LuLaRoe would call too much.

"It's not like he can do anything," said Elysian, "magic made the judgement and magic alone can revoke it."

Sirius nodded and sent her a soft smile before reaching for the other letter. They both knew it was from the Malfoy family, people Sirius hadn't always been on the best of terms with, and Elysian was actually excited since it would be the first time she would be able to see Draco during the holiday.

The letter was easy to open and Sirius made sure Elysian could see what was written on the beautiful silk-like parchment.

 _Dear Lord Black and Lady Slytherin,_

 _You are hereby invited to the Malfoy Annual Ball by Lord and Lady Malfoy and Heir Draco. We would be most honoured if you would attend and will await your reply._

 _Yours,_

 _Lord and Lady Malfoy._

"Well, I need to go shopping," mumbled Sirius, shaking his head. "The only formal robes I own are from Hogwarts and something tells me they won't fit anymore."

"I left all my formal robes at Potter Manor," said Elysian mournfully.

"Then I shall floo Narcissa and she can take you out shopping," said Sirius, his cheerful grin shinning at full force.

This made Elysian beam like she had never done before and hug Sirius. It had been too long since anyone had actually shown they cared about either of them and now they were both getting the care they deserved.

~EP~

Narcissa arrived just before lunch and was giddy at the chance to dress Elysian up. Sirius had, of course, offered to pay for everything and Narcissa was going to take full advantage of such a generous offer. Elysian almost felt sorry for Draco if this was how his mother treated him when he had to get new clothes.

Elysian was dragged through the floo to the Malfoy Chateau in France and then into the most expensive set of shops. Narcissa was practically jumping for joy behind her Pureblood decorum as she helped Elysian into another dress. Each dress picked was either dark green or silver and Narcissa was constantly debating whether she should get Elysian some accessories from the shops or if she should give Elysian something from the Black Vaults.

"Narcissa…"

"It's just Aunt Cissa to you, dear," said Narcissa, holding out another dress.

"Aunt Cissa, then. What's your opinion on prophesy's?"

The female Malfoy stopped and turned, slowly, towards Elysian, her face a mixture of perplexed and concerned.

"What did this prophesy say?"

" _A Queen will come bathed in Green,_

 _To defy the ones whose hearts are mean._

 _She'll exchange their blood for blood,_

 _One for Kin and One for Love._

 _Though in her heart she knows the flaw,_

 _Of building a world on breaking the law._

 _The Queen will stand with fang and claw,_

 _Against those who open up their maw."_

"Fear not all prophesies, defy them. We make our own Heaven and our own Hell," said Narcissa, dismissing Elysian's concerns.

Elysian, however, could see that Narcissa was hiding something behind her pureblood façade. She chose not to comment and, instead, just accepted the next set of dresses that were handed to her as Narcissa chatted on about different styles.

~EP~

The Malfoy home was massive, at least three times the size of Grimmauld Place, but it was smaller than Potter Manor, if only by a few inches. The Ballroom had perfectly polished, white marble floors and there were tables all along the walls which were either filled with food or were places where guests could sit and chat. In the centre of the room was a giant chandelier that sparkled and glowed and was reflected in the marble beneath it, igniting the room in a magnificent fire.

Draco was showing her around, his arm locked in hers, as people began arriving. Narcissa and Lucius were waiting by the door to greet everyone as they entered and Sirius had already found Remus, who had been invited as a gift to Sirius, and the two were animatedly chatting in the corner – though neither man seemed to think Elysian could see how their eyes never left her to make sure she was okay.

Classical music fluttered throughout the oval room as men and women quickly found their partners and migrated onto the dance floor. It was then that Elysian noticed Blaise and Hermione coming towards them – both Lucius and Narcissa were thrilled that Draco had invited Hermione and completely approved of their courting. They quickly switched partners before they were led onto the dance floor for the next song.

A bright red blush covered Elysian's face as Blaise slipped his hand around her waist and they began to dance. Hermione was almost hyperventilating as she tried to remember each step Daphne had taught her while Elysian just leaned closer to Blaise, placed her head on his chest, and allowed him to lead. The dance was perfect until…

BANG.

"Having a Ball without inviting us?" called the voice of James Potter from the hallway.

Immediately, every adult pulled out their wands and stood in front of the children as Narcissa sent off a call to the Auror department. Soon James, Lily and Harry had entered the ballroom, complete in striking red formal robes and matching grins. Their eyes instantly sought out Elysian and they glared upon seeing her so close to Blaise while Sirius and Remus stood in front of them.

"I knew you two were traitors! Going to a ball hosted by these Death eaters and their whores!"

It seemed they had yet to spot Lady Longbottom and Neville, who were glaring at James full force at such language in front of children.

James strolled right up to Narcissa and was practically spitting in her face as he spoke: "You Death Eater Whore, your son has corrupted our daughter."

Without so much as an indication, Narcissa punched him in the face before returning to Lucius's side.

"All my life men like you have sneered at me, and all my life I've been knocking men like you into the dust," she said, wiping her hand with a snarl.

The Auror's arrived a few seconds afterwards and escorted them out as quickly as they could. Both Sirius and Remus glanced at each other with matching grins that Elysian knew meant something.

"What do you two do?" asked Elysian, removing herself from her boyfriend's warm arms.

"Well… a letter filled with compulsion charms _may_ have found its way to Potter Manor…" said Remus with a slight grin.

"And it may have contained the address of Malfoy Manor…" said Sirius with a smirk.

"I love you both."


	31. Chapter 31

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez.

 **Chapter Thirty-One:** The Quidditch World Cup

Sirius had happily allowed Elysian to remain at Malfoy Manor after the ball while he and Remus went to the moors to find some werewolf packs – they had theorised that Dumbledore may have been trying to recruit werewolves and wanted to warn them. Narcissa had quickly taken Elysian under her wing and escorted her to the West Wing of the Manor where the Library and her room was located.

"Sirius said you enjoyed reading," Narcissa had said when Elysian had pointed out that the Library was literally next to her room.

Elysian was placed in a giant room with a stained-glass door leading to a balcony that overlooked Narcissa's immaculate rose gardens. The entire room was coloured in Slytherin Greens and Silvers and warmed the heart of Elysian whenever she looked at it. She had a walk-in closet and a pool-sized bathroom which was engraved with dragons and, of course, peacocks – the Malfoy family animal.

One morning, Draco came barging into her room, practically screaming with joy, while yelling at her to wake up and get dressed as quickly as she could. He didn't dare mention what had brought such a reaction from him and that annoyed her as she was pushed into the bathroom, where an elf had laid out a magnificent green gown with a choker attached.

Once she was dressed, Draco dragged her downstairs where she was sat in a chair in the dining room where Narcissa and Lucius were eating breakfast. Draco was bouncing up and down in his chair as Elysian and the Malfoy parents ate their pancakes and strawberries but eventually, Lucius had had enough and decided to explain Draco's excitement.

"Cornelius Fudge has invited us to the Quidditch World Cup, tonight. In the Minister's box," said Lucius, placing his utensils on his plate.

Elysian's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she was suddenly just as excited as Draco. Narcissa sent her a look, which allowed her to calm down and return to her lady-like decorum but smiled and chuckled along with Lucius at their antics.

"We'll be travelling, by personal portkey, in three hours. Most have had to arrive six weeks in advance, as to not alert the Muggles, but we'll be portkeying right in front of our tent."

After breakfast, both Draco and Elysian – who had to change first – went to their personal Quidditch pitch for some practice, as well as to geek out without annoying their current guardians. They zoomed around the pitch at top speed as Draco cried out in joy and excitement.

~EP~

After the three hours were up, Draco and Elysian ran to find Lucius and Narcissa, who was waiting for them in the parlour. They both smiled at the antics of the children before sobering and quickly informing them of how things shall be at the World Cup.

"Now, I must warn you that when the event ends, other Death Eaters and I shall be… celebrating rather publicly," said Lucius, holding out the portkey – which was a piece of parchment. "Narcissa shall be leaving before such an event occurs but you two will be unable to."

"Why?" asked Elysian.

She had never been one for carnage and fighting, preferring to end a battle before it had even begun, as was the way of Slytherins. Draco, however, was happy that he would be able to see the Death Eater's march on unsuspecting blood traitors and muggle-borns – as long as they weren't Hermione.

"Because it is wildly known that both of you are… Quidditch enthusiasts and many would assume that you would stay for the after-party. We cannot give _anyone_ any reason to assume that I am a Death Eater once more."

Elysian could see the logic in such a move but that didn't mean she would have to enjoy it.

Gently, they each held a corner of the parchment and soon their senses were assaulted by the pull and push of the portkey. It was the strangest sensation Elysian had ever felt as she was thrown from side to side, up and down, left and right as her insides twisted and turned. She was stretched and flattened all at once, widened and shortened but she felt no pain.

Finally, the sensations stopped and she floated down onto the ground alongside Draco and Narcissa. They were right in the middle of a gigantic camping ground with hundreds of people scattered around them. Lucius, however, didn't pay anyone any attention and instead ushered them all towards the stadium that was about three times the size of the school pitch. It was magnificent.

"Wait here for a few minutes, children, Narcissa and I shall be only a moment," said Lucius.

Draco watched his parents leave before turning to Elysian and motioning for them to leave too.

"I'll stay here, thank you," said Elysian, softly. "I'd rather not risk running into my parents or brother anytime soon."

"Suit yourself."

Elysian remained by the entrance for a few more minutes until she spotted someone coming towards her. Instantly she knew who this person was, Draco had hundreds of posters of him in his bedroom. Viktor was a tall, thin, sallow young man with dark hair and eyes. He had a large, curved nose that he inherited from his father, a sharp profile, thick, black eyebrows. Despite appearing graceful while flying on a broomstick, he was round-shouldered and duck-footed while on the ground.

He was walking towards her and seemed to be trying to hide under his massive Durmstrang coat as to not attract the attention of on-lookers. When he noticed her staring, he swallowed and assumed that she would jump him like other girls would have attempted. He was mistaken.

"Why not just place a glamour over yourself?" asked Elysian, "it would save you the trouble of having to lug your coat around."

"'Zat vould be a better idea vouldn't it?" said Viktor, his guard dropping. "Are you 'ere for the game?"

"Of course. My guardians are currently off talking and I'm not supposed to move."

"Shame a good-looking girl like you, all alone."

"Says the good-looking Quidditch star, who's also alone," said Elysian with a grin.

"Da," laughed Viktor. "I should enter now."

"Of course, good luck with the match."

Viktor nodded his appreciation before entering the building. It was lucky he did because a few minutes later, a gaggle of girls came barrelling towards her asking about Viktor and where he had gone. Once they were gone, Elysian decided to head inside to wait, the air was becoming a lot colder as the day went on, where she seemed to bump into an invisible force.

A small elf stood to the right of her, looking incredibly panicked, and was quick to grab the air and pull something up the stairs.

"Strange."

~EP~

"…Ah, and here's Lucius!"

Elysian instantly noticed how Harry and Ronald tensed – Hermione took a few seconds to tense as she was trying her best to stop blushing – and spun around. Their eyes locked with Draco's and Elysian's and their faces morphed into looks of anger and embarrassment.

"Ah, Fudge," said Lucius, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco? Though you do remember Elysian, I'm sure."

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Narcissa and Elysian. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr Oblansk – Obalonsk – Mr – well, he's the Bulgarian Minister for Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else – you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

The air was tense. Each side looked on with deep anticipation of what was to come.

"Good Lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Fudge, who wasn't listening, said, "Lucius has just given a _very_ generous contribution to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How – how nice," said Mr Weasley, with a very strained smile.

No one acknowledged Arthur as they passed them, Draco and Hermione sharing a secretive look, and settled into their seats.

"Everyone ready?" asked Ludo Bagman, charging into the box. "Minister – ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge comfortably.

Elysian smirked as she noticed Harry glaring at her from the corner of her eye. James and Lily, it seemed, hadn't dared to show their faces after the trial and Sirius' reveal of how they treated her.

"Ladies and gentlemen … Welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped, thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clean of its previous message and now showed BULGARIA: ZERO, IRELAND: ZERO.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce … the Bulgarian Mascots!"

A group of Veela came gracefully out of the doors and began to dance. Elysian could tell that their allure was being blasted at full power as men, and some women everywhere were getting up to try and reach them. Lucius and Draco were unaffected, unlike Ronald and Harry, and Draco and Hermione took the opportunity to look at each other like love-sick puppies.

The Veela within Elysian – however little there was – was humming along with the full-blooded ones and she was full of bright emotions. Narcissa sent her a soft grin as she, too, noticed all the men willing to throw themselves off of the railings to reach the enchanting Veela.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air … for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Next moment, what seemed like a great green-and-gold comet had come zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two comets, each hurtling towards the goalposts. The crowd 'ooohed' and 'aahed', as though at a fireworks display.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome – the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you – Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaaaand – _Krum_!"

The entire team was clad in red and were in a tight and powerful formation. Draco was practically salivating at seeing Viktor Krum play in person and Elysian just chuckled, choosing not to mention that she had met the Bulgarian Seeker a few hours ago.

"And now, please greet – the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting – Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullen! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaaand – _Lynch_!"

The game began and everyone was consumed with the spectacle. Elysian could barely focus on the same itself as she noticed the same elf from earlier was sitting next to an empty seat and was constantly looking at the empty one beside her. Perhaps it was nothing…

Elysian had almost gone deaf from the amount of noise coming from Draco as he jumped up and down, yelling instructions at the top of his lungs. Ireland was winning, with over a hundred points, but Krum was getting closer to catching the snitch every second.

"IRELAND WIN!" cried, Bagman. "KRUM GOT THE SNITCH – BUT IRELAND WIN!"

The group of four could hear Harry and Ronald complaining as they left the stadium so Narcissa could portkey home. No one noticed them leaving, except the few others that did so as well. Narcissa gave both children a kiss on their cheeks before she disappeared and Lucius led them back to their tent.

"Remain here until you hear the commotion, then run into the forest," said Lucius, after making sure no one could hear them. "I'll come for you once the commotion has ended, alright?"

"Alright."

With that, Lucius disappeared and went to join his comrades. Elysian and Draco shared looks filled with anticipation and fear. Draco feared for Hermione – though every Death Eater had been told Hermione was off-limits and Hermione herself had been warned about the 'after party' – while Elysian was worried for Lucius and the rest of the Death Eaters: if even one of them got caught then their excuse of ' I was under Impero' would fall flat.

She just hoped everyone would be alright.


	32. Chapter 32

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez.

 **Chapter Thirty-Two:** The Dark Mark

When the sound of screams and cheers reached the ears of the two Slytherins, they knew it was time to move. Draco quickly slammed the book he was reading shut and instantly ran towards the door, pulling Elysian along with him. The sky was incredibly dark but neither of them cared, they simply needed to get to the forest before everything went to Hell.

By the light of the few fires still burning, she could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field towards them, something that was omitting odd flashes of light, and noises like gunfire. Loud jeering, roars of laughter and drunken yells were drifting towards them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene.

A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. The Death Eaters were as intimidating as they were powerful and Elysian almost forgot to move so Draco had to drag her further towards the forest.

They seemed to be floating people in the air or at least muggles. A man, his wife and children were suspended in the air. One of the Death Eaters below the woman flipped her upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers; she struggled to cover herself up as the group bellow her yelled out in glee.

Sprinting as fast as their feet could carry them, Elysian and Draco were almost at the forest when someone barged past her, sending her flying backwards. Draco called out for her but Elysian couldn't answer as there were far too many people running around and trying to escape.

"Go to the forest!" she screeched, at the top of her lungs, "I'll meet you there!"

She couldn't hear if Draco replied, not that she cared, instead she focused on getting out of the mosh-pit and into the forest where Lucius had told them to run. Of course, none of the Death Eaters would hurt her but she didn't want to be anywhere near the carnage, lest she is caught by stray spells.

As she ran down another area full of tents, she smashed face-first into the chest of a random man. Gasping, Elysian looked up and was shocked at what she saw: he had pale, slightly freckled skin and a mop of fair hair, but his face was lined and was much older-looking. He licked his lip sporadically and held a hand out for her to take, pulling out a wand that looked like Harry's before rushing away as Ministry Employees ran into the area.

Now that the coast was clear, Elysian picked up her dress and sprinted towards the forest where Draco was waiting. He practically forced her to remain still as he looked her over before pulling her into a tight hug and sighing in relief.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine, just sore from running that much," said Elysian with a chuckle.

Suddenly, they heard a sound of something falling and then the sound of Ronald Weasley. Sharing a look, Draco and Elysian moved around a massive tree and discovered Harry, Hermione and Ronald standing in a clearing next to theirs.

"Tripped over a tree-root," said Ronald in response to Hermione.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said Draco with a grin.

Ronald hissed something in response that Elysian would never dare repeat, especially in front of Narcissa.

"Language, Weasley," said Draco. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like _her_ spotted, would you?"

Draco nodded at Hermione the same time a massive bang echoed around them, causing them to jump. Elysian was rather glad Draco was remaining in character as she knew it was killing him inside to insult the girl he was in love with.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione defiantly.

"Granger, they're after _Muggles_ ," said Draco. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air? Because if you do hang around … they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled.

Elysian wasn't commenting, instead choosing to look sorrowful to mess with Harry's head.

"Have it your own way, Potter," said Draco. "If you think they can't spot a Muddblood, stay where you are."

"Watch your mouth!" yelled Ronald.

"Never mind, Ron."

There came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything they had heard. Several people nearby screamed.

Elysian just ignored the rest of the conversation and returned to their little clearing. It was then that she noticed the same man she had banged into being corralled by the house-elf from before. The man was standing in the centre of the destroyed tents, pointing his wand into the air. She could tell his mouth was moving, spaying a spell, but she couldn't hear what he was saying.

A green light shot out of the wand and into the sky and shape began to form. Then she realised it was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation. It was the Dark Mark that was proudly displayed on the arm of every Death Eater in the world.

The sound of apperation could be heard behind them and Lucius quickly seized them by the arms. She was only able to take one last look at the man in the centre of the carnage before she was pulled to Malfoy Manor.


	33. Chapter 33

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Eilish – Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez.

 **Chapter Thirty-Three:** Aboard the Hogwarts Express

The Ministry was in chaos after the events of the World Cup. People were terrified that the Death Eaters had returned, that _Voldemort_ had returned, and were crying out for the Ministry to apprehend all those who took part in the show. Lucius, and other high-ranking politicians, were being looked at under _heavy_ scrutiny but Elysian knew that they would find nothing – Slytherins always covered their tracks.

Blaise and Elysian had been conversing back and forth almost constantly after the World Cup. He had, of course, been worried upon finding out that his girlfriend had been anywhere near the carnage. With every new letter, the two had grown closer, though Elysian was still rather taken with Tom Riddle, and the two were practically bursting to see each other once more.

~EP~

There was a definite end-of-the-holidays gloom in the air when Elysian awoke the next morning. Heavy rain was still splattering against the window as she got dressed into her favourite green silk gown; she would change into her robes once she got on the train.

Sirius was waiting for her at the breakfast table with a kindly smile on his face as he devoured the beautifully prepared meal in front of him. Kreature popped in a second after she entered the room and gently tucked her chair in as she sat down.

"So, are you excited about returning to Hogwarts?" asked Sirius, stuffing another piece of egg into his throat.

"Well, I'd prefer not to be going near my brother but… yes, if only to see Blaise – and Draco of course!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and smirked: "So, what's with you and this Blaise guy? I mean, he's from a family of high standing and he is rather polite for someone of his age." 

"Really Sirius?" asked Elysian, "are you attempting to be an overprotective uncle? Or are you simply messing with me?"

Blushing at being called out, Sirius quickly changed the topic as Elysian finished her meal and stood up. Elysian was ushered into the living-room where the fireplace was waiting. Kreature was waiting beside it holding the bowl with a subservient posture and a massive smile. They walked over to the fireplace and were quick to enter before disappearing in an emerald flame.

~EP~

The scarlet steam engine was waiting for them when they arrived. Elysian kissed Sirius on the cheek and sent him a goodbye wave as she walked through the crowd towards the train. People were constantly whispering around her but she didn't even think to comment as she spotted Blaise waiting for her at the door. Kreature had already placed her trunk in a compartment so Elysian didn't have to worry as Blaise took her hand.

"Are you okay, Elysian?" asked Blaise, taking her hand and leading her into the compartment where their trunks were waiting.

"Just happy to be back at Hogwarts," said Elysian with a soft smile as she rested her head on his shoulder. "How's your mother? I heard she was questioned by the Ministry."

Blaise sighed and shook his head in annoyance: "She's stressed but otherwise okay. They had Arthur Weasley conducting the questioning so it was easy for her to avoid answering any questions… it's not like they could have used a truth potion on her, anyway. Her being the head of the Zabini Household and all."

"Why would they question her? She had nothing to do with the World Cup."

"True but after what happened to my father, she's a prime suspect for all Death Eater related activities."

Elysian nodded in understanding. Blaise tightened his arms around Elysian's waist as the train began moving. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind and a shiver of fear slid down her spine, which Blaise immediately noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried. With all that's happens, the war and Dumbledore, I'm worried I'll die before judgement is given."

"Why?"

"I have a horrible feeling," said Elysian, "like someone's hunting me from the shadows. It feels like God is angry at me and is waiting for the chance to grab me."

"There is only one God, and his name is Death. And there is only one thing we say to death: not today," said Blaise, gently taking her cheek in his hand with a smile.

Nodding, Elysian closed her eyes and relaxed into Blaise's warm embrace.

~EP~

Hello my Angels and Gentlemen, I know this chapter may seem rushed and badly written and the truth is, it probably is. I'm still not fully up to writing again so this is the best I can do until I'm feeling up to it again.


	34. Chapter 34

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Ellis – Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez.

 **Chapter Thirty-Four:** The Tri-Wizard Tournament

Through the gates, flanked with statues of winged boars, and up the sweeping drive the carriages trundled, swaying dangerously in what was fast becoming a gale. Leaning against the window, Elysian could see Hogwarts approaching, its many lighted windows blurred and shimmering behind the thick curtains of rain. Lightning flashed across the sky as their carriage came to a halt before the great oak front doors, which stood at the top of a flight of stone steps.

The older student occupying the carriage with them – all of the Seventh-years had taken a carriage alongside the younger Slytherins in order to help keep everyone dry – quickly pulled out his wand. Blaise removed his cloak from his pocket – which had an enlargement charm on it – and wrapped it around Elysian's shoulders as they exited the carriage and walked up the stairs.

Peeves was circling above them when Elysian and Blaise entered. He was holding a water balloon in his ghostly hands and glanced at Elysian with a goofy grin, gesturing for her to move further right and out of the blast radius. He then proceeded to drop the balloon on a certain Weasley who cried out in rage. Elysian couldn't bring herself to care, however, as she suddenly felt a pressure in her mind, like someone was knocking at an invisible door… rather loudly too.

Blaise gently pulled her along, though, as Draco and Daphne joined them. Ronald and Ginny were grumbling about Peeves, who had also water boomed Ginny too, as they pushed past the Slytherins. No one could be bothered to comment on it, they'd get the Weasley's back later.

The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self, decorated for the start-of-term feast. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in mid-air. The four long tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils.

Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first-years and, on top of it, an extremely old, dirty, patched wizard's hat. The first-years stared at it. So did everyone else. For a moment, there was silence. Then a tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into song:

" _A thousand years or more ago,_

 _When I was newly sewn,_

 _There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from Glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power-hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_

 _Their favourites from the throngs,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

' _Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He whipped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could chose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind_

 _And tell where you belong!"_

The Great Hall rang with applause as the sorting hat finished.

The Sorting began but Elysian wasn't paying attention, she was too busy trying to figure out where the knocking was coming from. Emerald eyes scanned the head table until they connected with the black pools that belonged to Professor Snape. All of a sudden the knocking stopped and something else took its place: a voice!

" _Miss Potter do not react,_ " said the voice of Professor Snape. " _And do not break eye-contact with me._ " 

" _What do you want, Professor?_ "

" _Come to my office after the feast. I need to speak with you. Privately._ "

The voice disappeared just as Dumbledore stood up to speak and she was forced to break eye-contact with Professor Snape.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elysian spotted Daphne's younger sister – Astoria – flirting with Blaise. She ignored it, trusting Blaise and Daphne, and turned to listen to the man who had destroyed her life. The knocked came back, however, causing her to wince as she attempted to focus.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.

He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below the third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

The sounds of outrage echoed around the Great Hall but no one at the Slytherin table made a sound, having already known this was happening.

Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts –"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. At the same time, the knocking in Elysian's mind became louder to the point where she has to hold back a whimper.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, then began to walk towards the teachers' table.

Everyone was silent as he walked up to the Head table and shook Dumbledore's hand. Elysian rubbed her forehead as the knocking suddenly disappeared as if it was never there.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Dumbledore brightly, into the silence. "Professor Moody."

No one made any noise. Moody didn't seem to care, however, and instead took a drink from his flask as his magic eye swung around, scanning all of them.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke.

Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a had and a leprechaun who all go into a bar—"

Professor McGonagall cleared her through loudly.

Elysian felt Blaise take her hand and gave her a loving smile as they tried to ignore the rest of what was happening in the Hall. The Slytherin table already knew what the Triwizard Tournament was – since they'd all been informed by their parents. Over Blaise's shoulder, Elysian noticed Astoria glaring at her as Daphne whispered a harsh warning to her.

The outrage was heard when Dumbledore mentioned the age of participants but soon they were all allowed to leave. Elysian kissed Blaise on the cheek with a smile as she disappeared towards Snape's office. She only had to wait a few minutes before Snape arrived, cape billowing behind him, and the two entered the office where Snape quickly warded the office and the two sat down.

"What's going on, sir?" asked Elysian, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"It would appear, Miss Potter, that your brother isn't the only one courting death and bad luck," said Professor Snape, pulling out Elysian's broom – which she had kept at Hogwarts due to her thinking she was returning the Potter Household – from under his desk.

"Sir?"

"It would appear that someone cursed your broom in hopes that when you used it, you wouldn't survive. The curse was going to activate when you reached a high altitude, thus causing you to fall to your death."

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Elysian, mentally listing all of the people who could have had access to it.

"I'm afraid I don't know. Whoever it was obviously had no idea that I scan all of my student's personal items for anything malicious or relating to a possible prank."

Elysian nodded and silently thanked him for his caution: "What should I do?"

"Just be careful and make sure to not let any of your items out of your sight," said Professor Snape. "Now please return to your dorm."

As quickly as she could, Elysian walked out of the office and back to the dorms. On the way she spotted Ginny trying her best to flirt with Blaise – Astoria standing next to her doing the same – but she, once again, ignored it. There wasn't any point in making a big deal out of something nothing would come of.


	35. Chapter 35

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Eilish– Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez – Prom Queen, Molly Kate Kestner – Everybody's Fool, Evanescence.

 **Chapter Thirty-Five:** The Unforgivable Curses

Draco was turned into a ferret.

Moody had turned Draco into a ferret.

Elysian had never laughed so hard in her life than when Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had come sprinting into the common room crying about how Moody was a mad man – his nickname was 'Mad-eye Moody,' mad was in his name – and how Lucius would be suing for such blatant disrespect. When Hermione appeared at eleven – making the excuse that she was getting tutoring in potions (which she may have needed due to her inability to put down a book) – she informed everyone of what had _actually_ happened and soon everyone was laughing on the ground.

"It's not funny!" cried Draco, smoke billowing from his ears.

"Your right," said Blaise, who was clutching Elysian's waist to stop her falling, "it's hilarious."

He grumbled and sat down, pouting, as Hermione gently kissed his cheek and smiled. Once everyone had stopped laughing people began asking if he was okay. Draco, of course, perked up immediately with all the attention – the Buckbeak incident sprang to mind – as Hermione was walked out of the common room by Professor Snape, who handed her some of his rarer potion's books.

Everyone had been shocked the first time Professor Snape had offered to do such a thing for Hermione, he was _very_ protective of his books. It soon became clear, though, that Professor Snape saw some potential in Hermione and wanted to help her grow, especially after it was revealed that Snape was Draco's Godfather. That made things a lot clearer.

Professor Snape soon ushered them up to bed. Blaise gave her a peck on the cheek and grinned before disappearing towards the male dorms. Ginny and Astoria glared at Elysian as she passed and Elysian just smirked waving 'politely' at them before going to bed.

~EP~

The Slytherins had Defence Against the Dark Arts the following day and Elysian was looking forward to it. Sure, she assumed Moody was going to be _incredibly_ biased towards them and would probably be very cruel towards them but that didn't matter. Draco wasn't happy at all and was attempting to get out of the lesson but Professor Snape made it impossible for him to do so.

Elysian winced as the knocking that had been going on in her mind became louder with each step she made towards Moody's classroom. Blaise and Daphne stood on either side of her but neither noticed her discomfort as she subtly rubbed her temples and tried her best to continue ignoring it. The knocking had become more persistent than ever and seemed to grow even stronger when she was near Mad-Eye. At first, Elysian assumed it was Moody who was knocking at the door in her mind but since he had never made an attempt to talk to her, she dismissed this idea.

Entering the classroom, Elysian and Blaise took their normal seats at the front of the class as Daphne took a seat behind her. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were cowering at the back, which made Moody smirk and his eyes gleam with predatory intent.

Moody didn't even speak and instead, he took the register. His normal eye slowly went down the list while his magical eye spun around and scanned the students as they answered.

The knocking in Elysian's head grow louder and she debated whether or not to open the door. Blaise, noticing her discomfort, gently took her hand under the desk and rubbed it, trying to soothe her if only slightly. Moody didn't seem to notice – or didn't care – as he finished the register and began speaking.

When his mouth opened, everyone winced. The scars that littered his face in constellations twisted and seemingly mutated, growing larger and looking as if they were about to rip open. His exposed teeth were black and yellow and Elysian could practically smell the rot that must have taken residence in the Professor's mouth.

"Right then," he said as the last person declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures – you've covered Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind – very behind – on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark Arts."

There were whispers all around the classroom but Moody, once again, didn't seem to care.

"So – straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter-curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it 'til then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared.

"So … do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands were raised but Moody's eyes fixed themselves on Draco. The Malfoy Heir went pale upon noticing but chose to speak anyway, though the tremor in his voice clearly betrayed his fear of the crazed Professor.

"The-The Imperius curse…"

"Ah, yes," said Moody, a cutting edge to his tone that sent shivers down the spine of each student. "Your father _would_ know that one."

He didn't elaborate. He didn't need to.

All of Slytherin House knew of how Lord Malfoy had cried Imperius curse when he was caught in Death Eater robes and was released. He wasn't the only Death Eater to have done so, though, and Moody's magical eye was zooming all around the room, glaring at the other students whose parents had done the same.

The knocking in Elysian's head grew louder, more urgent. She continued to ignore it but it was getting harder and harder.

" _Do you need to go to the Infirmary?_ " whispered Blaise, seeing her wince once again.

" _No. I'll be fine_ ," grunted Elysian, not daring to show weakness in front of anyone.

Moody's eye zoomed in on them and Elysian was fully prepared to be yelled at, but he didn't. Instead, his eye just zoomed off towards the next student in the row.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" said Moody, gaining their attention again.

Elysian's hand slowly raised and Moody nodded towards her.

"The Cruciatus curse," said Elysian.

Memories of Neville's parents popped into her mind and Elysian was thankful that they would soon be healed by the philosophers stone once Flamel was finished.

Moody nodded in agreement and demonstrated the curse on a spider. Almost everyone winced – everyone but Elysian who had experienced the curse first hand… a long time ago.

"Right … anyone know any others?"

Blaise raised his hand and, with a stone-cold expression, stated: "The Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra."

Moody's eyes gleamed like a kid on Christmas as he pulled out the last spider. This time the students were ready for it and didn't flinch as the spider died to the curse. Many students internally flinched, however, as memories of family members dying to the green curse popped into their minds. Elysian felt Blaise grip her hand tighter and this time it was Elysian giving him comfort but Blaise never showed any sign of being disturbed.

"Not nice," said Moody. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter-curse. There's no blocking it. Only two people are known to have survived it, and one is sitting right in front of me."

Moody's eyes locked with Elysian's and for a few moments, they just stared at each other. Finally, Moody broke eye-contact and continued teaching but Elysian was no longer in the right headspace to listen.

~EP~

The lesson ended and everyone was rushing out of the classroom as fast as their feet could carry them. Blaise and Elysian waited until the majority of people had left before getting up but Moody stopped them before they could leave fully.

"Miss Potter," he said, "Please remain behind." 

Elysian nodded, never one to disobey a teacher, and told Blaise she'd meet him in the common room. Once Blaise was gone, Moody waved his wand and the door closed as Elysian walked back to her desk, her face completely impassive.

Moody's magical eye zoomed up and down her as he took a swig from his flask. The two were once again locked in a staring match.

The knocking in Elysian's head increased to the point where it was unbearable and Elysian threw her mental door open in hopes of relief. Once the door was open, Elysian suddenly felt as if someone – or something – had entered her mind and a feminine voice soon followed.

" _Do not react, Elysian. Not even slightly._ "

Moody clambered his way around the classroom, casting wards and scanning every crevasse and crack for anything that could allow someone to overhear their conversation.

" _Who are you?_ "

" _I have gone by many names… though I suppose you would be aware of my current title: Hogwarts._ "

" _WHAT?_ "

Elysian's face was impassive on the outside but internally she was freaking out and Hogwarts could sense it.

" _Relax child. As Lady Slytherin and possible heiress to Gryffindor, you hold two halves of Hogwarts. This allows me to speak with you, if only in times of great need._ "

Moody returned to his place in front of Elysian and began to speak, his lips twisted in a snarl of some sort.

"Now, Miss Potter, it has come to my attention that you have been associating with… former –" he spat the word like it was poison, "—Death Eaters. The Malfoy's for example."

"Yes, their members of my house."

"Is that the only reason? After all, with the hostility between you and your parents… it wouldn't be too hard to believe…"

" _Child, this is not Professor Alister 'Mad-Eye' Moody, this is Bartimus Crouch Jr. He is an imposter._ "

Elysian recognised the name as the Death Eater who tortured Neville's parents into insanity alongside the Lestranges. Immediately his questions made sense: since the Dark Lord was still alive, Barty must have been sent to find out if Elysian was truly loyal to him or not. It made sense… but what to do.

"Miss Potter? Do I need to inform Dumbledore of your loyalty to the … Dark Arts?"

And suddenly her mind was made up.

"Well, Barty, do I need to inform Dumbledore of your … deception?"

Moody's/Barty's eyes widened and he was about to speak when there was a knock at the classroom door and Elysian was free to escape… for now.


	36. Chapter 36

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Eilish– Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez – Prom Queen, Molly Kate Kestner – Everybody's Fool, Evanescence.

 **Chapter Thirty-Six:** Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and The Goblet of Fire

Elysian had been avoiding Moody (Or Barty) like the Plague ever since the reveal that she knew who he was. She was constantly kicking herself for giving away such an important advantage so quickly after discovering it. Ever since then, she had been attempting to find a way to excuse herself from his lessons without drawing attention to herself, but so far had been incapable of finding one and even Hogwarts herself had no way to help her. Of course, Elysian knew that she was on the side of the Dark Lord but she had no idea if Barty knew that, or if Barty was still a loyal supporter of Voldemort; especially as he turned up at Hogwarts as Moody and seemed to be protecting her brother – that and his hatred for other Death Eaters and their ilk.

Her next lesson with the imposter was fast approaching and everyone could tell that she was on edge. Daphne, being her usual empathetic self, had asked her what was wrong but had received nothing more than a quick 'I'm fine' before Elysian once again went back to communicating with Hogwarts.

The castle, surprisingly, revealed a lot of information about the headmaster that was useful to the young Slytherin. Apparently, Dumbledore had a variety of 'Dark' objects hidden within the tower behind his office, as well as monitoring equipment for both Harry and herself, though once Sirius had claimed her under the protection of House Black the monitors had been destroyed. He was also constantly speaking to his 'Order' about Voldemort and the eventual return, as well as creating plans to BRING HIM BACK. It appeared that Dumbledore was no longer content with how much power he had lost since the first war and his appointment as Headmaster and was planning to regain control… by any means necessary. That meant Elysian had to be extra careful when dealing with him. After all, it was she who defeated Voldemort and therefore it was her alone who could resurrect him… or at least that was what Hogwarts had told her.

During one afternoon, Elysian had snuck down to the Chamber and had recovered the Basilisk egg she had once been forced to abandon. Its shell was harder than diamond and glowed when her hand touched it, making it difficult to return to her dorm without detection but with a little help from Hogwarts, she hadn't been spotted. The egg couldn't hatch, though, not yet anyway and probably wouldn't be able to for quite a while due to it needing constant contact with its master. Elysian placed the egg securely in her trunk and Kreature made sure to take her trunk away for safety.

~EP~

The Lesson Elysian had been dreading had arrived and she was seriously debating fainting in order to get out of it but that would attract the attention of Dumbledore and she'd rather not do that at all. Blaise remained by her side and made sure they had constant physical contact – it was mostly to make him better because he believed he was making her feel better and Elysian didn't have the heart to correct him.

To the surprise of every Slytherin fourth-year, Professor Imposter announced that he would be placing the Imperius curse on each of them in turn, to demonstrate its power and to see whether they could resist the effects.

Professor Imposter called each student out, using the register. It was rather hilarious watching different students perform acts that they would never do in their normal state. Daphne ended up singing 'I'm a little teapot' while hopping on one leg, Crabbe did his own imitation of a crab, Goyle spoke fluent German (no one even knew he knew German) and Draco acted like a ferret – seems Professor Imposter hadn't let go of the ferret thing yet.

"Potter!" hissed Professor Imposter, his magical eye twisting to face Elysian, "you're next."

Elysian stood up, her head held high and shoulders squared. Everyone waited with anticipation as Professor Imposter raised his wand and the tell-tale sparks shot out. For a moment nothing happened and then Elysian felt a small amount of pressure on her mental shields. There was a knock – more like a kick – at her inner door but the door remained firmly closed and Elysian just stood there smirking and staring at her green nails. Other students were in awe as Professor Imposter started to get more and more agitated with every new attempt to force her to do something until eventually, he gave up.

His mangled features shifted into a smile and he clapped, his magical eye scanning her up and down.

"See here, everyone!" he cried, "even at my strongest I couldn't control her. Miss Potter, here, is truly immune to Imperius curse and I hope you were all watching how she did it. Now let's continue!"

Soon everyone had been put through the curse and Blaise was the only other person capable of throwing off the spell, after about ten minutes. Professor Imposter ushered everyone out of the class, making sure to call Elysian back so that she couldn't truly escape the confrontation to come.

"Ely?" Blaise said, his concern clear.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you in the common room," said Elysian ushering him away.

Turning around, Elysian sat back down at her desk, her wand prepared under the desk in case of attack. Professor Imposter waited until everyone was gone and warded the classroom just as his face began to bubble and shift.

Once it was done, Elysian was shocked to find that IT WAS THE MAN FROM THE WORLD CUP! The man she had run into when she was running away.

Barty quickly left to the back of the classroom before returning with a letter clutched in his grip. He handed it to her, his tongue moving sporadically to his lip and back, and watched as she opened it. Immediately, Elysian recognised the seal and she quickly broke it, revealing a letter within. The handwriting was _very_ different from the previous one but that didn't matter as it was still legible.

 _My Darling Elysian,_

 _I understand that Barty may have frightened you when he first revealed himself_ (So Barty must have told him that he revealed himself, not that Elysian called him out) _though know that he is working on my orders. I am attempting to return to my body but to do so, I'm afraid I will require yourself to help me through this will not happen until the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament._

 _Barty has been instructed to find a way to enter Harry Potter into the tournament so that we may continue the narrative that he is the one who defeated me. Know that this is my way of protecting you as we are both aware that should Dumbledore become aware of this twist, he will attempt to indoctrinate you into his Order._

 _Barty has also been instructed to protect you as I believe that the Head of Durmstrang is Igor Karkaroff, a former Death Eater and traitor to our cause. If he thinks that you are in any way connected to me or the Death Eater movement he will attempt you have you captured and I cannot allow that._

 _I would like to hear from you once more, my darling, any letters you wish to send give to Barty and he shall take them to my location._

 _Yours_

 _Tom._

Barty waited patiently until she was done before incinerating the letter and motioning that she could leave. They didn't speak to each other, even though she could tell he wanted to know how she knew him, as Elysian quickly left the room and returned to the common room where Blaise was waiting.

"Are you okay?" asked Blaise when he saw her again.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

~EP~

All of the students of Hogwarts were waiting outside of the castle for the Schools. It was almost six and the air was cold and harsh, not that the Slytherins noticed since the older years had already cast warming charms on themselves.

Almost everyone was speculating how the students from the other schools would arrive. Some believed by train, others by carriage and some believed by brooms. Elysian, Draco and Blaise were stood close enough to the Gryffindors so that she could hear them perfectly.

"A portkey?" Ronald suggested, "Or they could Apparate – maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

Elysian listened as Hermione lectured them, her head leaning on Blaise's shoulder. Her eyes were slowly closing when a sixth-year yelled: " _THERE!"_

Something large, much larger than a broomstick – or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks – was hurtling across the deep blue sky towards the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked a first-year.

"Don't be stupid … it's a flying house!" said another boy.

His guess appeared to be the closest as a gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest, and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, the side of a house. Soaring towards them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backwards as the carriage hurtled lower, coming into land at a tremendous speed. Then, with a powerful crash, the horses' hooves hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery-red eyes.

Elysian could see what was happening from her position, behind Crabbe, Goyle and a few Gryffindors, so she simply rested her head on Blaise's shoulder and waited for something exciting to happen. Dumbledore began clapping and an annoying French voice could be heard but Elysian paid no mind … until she felt the presence of another Veela at Hogwarts.

Shock filled her body as she realised, she could actually feel another Veela! Being only one quarter – or less – Veela, Elysian hadn't thought she'd be gifted with the same abilities as normal Veela … this was interesting.

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, breaking Elysian from her trance. "Look at the lake."

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water – except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the centre; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks – and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plig had just been pulled out of the lake's floor …

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool … and then Elysian saw the rigging …

"It's a mast!" cried Harry.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it was a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its porthole looked like ghostly eyes.

People began disembarking and Elysian wasn't at all shocked to see Viktor Krum among them. The two made eye contact and Viktor sent her a wink as he was ushered inside by his Headmaster.

Everyone was whispering about Viktor Krum being at the school as they were lead inside and returned to their normal tables. The Beauxbaton students were pulling their clothes further around them and Elysian's eyes were quick to sweep over the girls until they fell on a girl with a shimmering pink aura – the Veela she had sensed outside. Elysian settled down in her seat and watched as Harry and Ronald tried to get the attention of Viktor.

Viktor, however, had already made up his mind and staggered towards Blaise and Elysian, setting down between them with a smile. Blaise wasn't even upset that he had been split from his girlfriend and was instead happy to talk Quidditch and spells with Viktor – Draco and the others chipping in and talking to the others.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and – most particularly – guests," said Dumbledore. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

"The tournament will officially open at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

The Great Hall was louder than normal and much more crowded. Elysian was absentmindedly chatting with Viktor and Blaise while also keeping an eye on Harry and the Veela girl she had sensed. It seemed that she wasn't the only one keeping an eye on someone as the Veela was looking at her too. It was as if they were having a conversation entirely with their eyes.

" _Hogwarts?"_

" _Yes, Lady Slytherin?"_

" _She is a Veela, correct?"_

" _Indeed, Fleur Delacour, I believe her name is."_

Emerald eyes then moved, focusing on Ginny and Astoria. Elysian glared as she spotted Ginny pour something into Astoria's cup and she was about to say something when Dumbledore spoke.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure which we will be following this year."

"Iz it alvays like this?" asked Viktor softly.

"Most defiantly," said Elysian, "Dumbledore has… a certain _flair_ for the dramatic."

"The casket, then, if you please, Mr Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the hall, now approached Dumbledore, carrying a great wooden chest, encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman."

When the Cup was revealed, Elysian couldn't take her eyes off it, even when everyone else was yelling about the age line and how it was unfair that they wouldn't be able to compete. Viktor wished her a goodbye as he left and soon the Slytherins were ushered out.

"I'll be back in the common room in a second," said Elysian, "I need to speak to Professor Snape."

~EP~

Knocking on her head of house's door, Elysian waited a few seconds and was relieved to see him open it. He didn't even ask and simply allowed her inside, pulling up a chair for her and settling down to write his lesson plan.

"Ginny Weasley is dosing Astoria with something," said Elysian.

Snape dropped his quill.

"Pardon."

"During the feast, I saw her up something in Astoria's drink and I think she may have done something to her," said Elysian. "You can take my memory if it will help."

"No, thank you. I shall call Miss Greengrass at once and test her. This may be just what we need to get rid of the youngest Weasley."

"I hope so."

~EP~

Elysian was slow to enter the common room after speaking to Professor Snape. She didn't want to deal with Ginny being a spoilt brat now that she was getting expelled – and she would be getting expelled unless Dumbledore wanted a personal letter from Lady Slytherin and Heir Gryffindor – all she wanted to do was find Blaise and curl up in bed – hopefully with his arms around her.

Entering the green common room, Elysian heard a load of gasps and shocked noises as she walked towards the place she and Blaise usually met. Suddenly, she stopped.

There in Blaise's arms, her lips on his was another Elysian. Neither of them noticed her but Elysian didn't care as she saw the other 'Elysian' begin to change back. It took only a few minutes and Elysian had to sit down when she saw who had done this.

"Daphne?!"

~EP~ 

I apologise for the long wait and the horrible quality of this chapter. My laptop was broken and is still on the mend so I know it isn't the best. The next chapter won't be up for a while, I think unless I can get it finished soon.


	37. Chapter 37

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Eilish– Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez – Prom Queen, Molly Kate Kestner – Everybody's Fool, Evanescence.

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven:** A Confrontation

Elysian was slow to enter the common room after speaking to Professor Snape. She didn't want to deal with Ginny being a spoilt brat now that she was getting expelled – and she would be getting expelled unless Dumbledore wanted a personal letter from Lady Slytherin and Heir Gryffindor – all she wanted to do was find Blaise and curl up in bed – hopefully with his arms around her.

Entering the green common room, Elysian heard a load of gasps and shocked noises as she walked towards the place she and Blaise usually met. Suddenly, she stopped.

There in Blaise's arms, her lips on his was another Elysian. Neither of them noticed her but Elysian didn't care as she saw the other 'Elysian' begin to change back. It took only a few minutes and Elysian had to sit down when she saw who had done this.

"Daphne?!"

Daphne didn't respond.

Blaise immediately threw Daphne off of him and gasp, turning to Elysian and trying to stutter out an apology but was stopped when Elysian raised her hand. Elysian was focused on Daphne's glazed eyes as Daphne looked around robotically. She was staring directly at Elysian but it was as if she couldn't truly see her and that was all the confirmation Elysian needed.

"She's under the imperious curse," said Elysian as others began questioning her. "She has no idea what she'd doing."

Murmurs spread throughout the common room and fear swept through everyone.

"But who would do that?" cried a first-year Slytherin.

"There isn't anyone at Hogwarts who _could_ do it," said a seventh-year. "Only Professor Moody has ever shown how and he hates anything dark so why would he use a spell-like that? And why just to mess with Elysian?"

There were sounds of agreement echoing around the room as Daphne finally was able to break the curse – with Elysian's help, of course. When she realised what she had done, tears fell from her eyes and she practically collapsed in a heap at Elysian's feet, begging for forgiveness and crying that she hadn't meant to do anything.

"The last thing I remember was walking down the corridor towards Professor Snape's office to come and get you … then a red light …"

Another round of sobs began as she continuously apologised to Blaise. Elysian sat down on one of the sofas and thought. If someone was willing to use an illegal curse to get to someone simply because they knew Elysian, what would they be willing to do to Blaise? Perhaps… things should end … for a while.

"Ely?" asked Blaise, softly.

"I think we need to break up," said Elysian, her voice soft and almost mute.

Blaise heard her, however. His eyes went wide, mouth opening and closing but Elysian didn't dare look up at him until he said: "Why?"

Eyes connecting, Elysian swallowed and began to explain, tears being held back as best she could: "Because someone obviously doesn't want us to be together. What if next time, instead of tricking you into cheating, they tried to kill you? or Daphne? Or Draco? What if next time, they curse you?"

"How do you know it wasn't a prank?" asked Blaise, his heartbreaking.

"No one would risk Azkaban for a prank," said Elysian, standing. "We don't even know who did this! It could have been anyone, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick! Mr Crouch! Mr Bagman. Hell, it could have been Viktor Krum for all we know. I'm sorry Blaise but until we know the truth, there is no way we can continue being together. For your safety." 

With those words, Elysian sprinted from the common room towards Mad-Eye Moody's office.

Barty was inside, his body hidden in the shadows until he saw who had entered. He didn't even need to wait for an explanation as Elysian quickly informed him of all he needed to know.

"Someone attacked my friend, Daphne. They put her under Imperius curse and made her make out with my boyfriend … ex-boyfriend… I need you to find a way to talk to the Dark Lord, just in case they know about my connection to him…"

Barty nodded, ushering Elysian back to the dungeons where she was quickly pushed into her dorm so that she could sleep. He then, making sure that no one would notice him, disappeared, reappearing in front of the house where his Lord was waiting.

"Well?" asked the Dark Lord, when Barty had made his way up the stairs, "what do you have to report?"

Nagini was wrapped around Voldemort's tiny form and was staring at Barty with a mixture of apprehension and interest.

"It worked, my Lord. She broke up with the boy and is beginning to rely more upon you. She sent me here to warn you that someone may be after her."

"Excellent," he coughed, "I will not allow a boy – even the boy of a follower – to taint what is mine. See to it that they remain apart until my return. And make sure that she is protected."

"Yes, my Lord."


	38. Chapter 38

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Eilish– Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez – Prom Queen, Molly Kate Kestner – Everybody's Fool, Evanescence.

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight:** A Champion from the Goblet

The Great Hall was filled to the brim, from Durmstrang Students to Beauxbaton. Elysian was once again sitting beside Viktor but Blaise had moved to the end of the table, near to the seventh-years. Everyone in Slytherin had heard what happened, had heard how the Silver Couple had been forced apart due to, what was believed to be, a sinister prank. Elysian's heart was in pieces but she wouldn't dare allow that to stop her from achieving what she had set out to do.

Barty had sworn to look into the matter but wasn't making any headway in discovering who could have cursed a student. Dumbledore was the only person in the entire castle that could have gotten away with it … and yet he didn't have the opportunity to do it. Perhaps her natural bias was clouding her judgment.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go into the next chamber" – he indicated the door behind the staff table – "where they will receive their first instructions."

Everyone waited in silence as Dumbledore extinguished the lights and turned towards the Goblet. Viktor was doing his best to act like it wasn't effecting him but Elysian could tell he was just as worried as the other boys in his group. The Goblet was changing colours before finally spitting out a piece of burnt parchment which slowly fell into Dumbledore's awaiting palm.

"The Champion for Durmstrang," he read, "will be Viktor Krum!"

"No surprises there!" Ronald yelled s applause took over.

Viktor rose and stumbled towards Dumbledore, shaking his hand before disappearing through the door. Elysian watched sorrowfully as he left, she could sense that something bad was going to happen to him during the tournament and it made her almost want to cry.

The Goblet once again spit out some parchment, which Dumbledore gently grabbed and began to read.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

It was the Veela Elysian had sensed. She stood with all the grace of her kind and, with a sashay that had probably been practiced time and time again, walked towards Dumbledore. She elegantly shook his hand before disappearing through the same door Viktor had entered. Once again, Elysian had a bad feeling, though it wasn't as bad as the feeling she had had when Viktor had been called.

The final champion was about to be called and everyone in Hogwarts waited with baited breath as the cup spit out another name.

"The Hogwarts champion," said Dumbledore, "is Cedric Diggory!"

Disappointed that they would have to cheer for a Hufflepuff, the Slytherins clapped politely but soon stopped upon seeing the Goblet spit out two more parchments, this time in rapid succession.

The entire Hall was silent. No one dared breath as they watched Dumbledore grab both parchments and hold them up to the light to read. The bad feeling Elysian felt quadrupled and she was finding it hard to breath as Pansy grabbed her hand to steady the other girl.

Finally Dumbledore spoke:

" _Harry and Elysian Potter!_ "


	39. Chapter 39

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Eilish– Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez – Prom Queen, Molly Kate Kestner – Everybody's Fool, Evanescence.

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine:** Almost Five

Both Elysian and Harry stood, though each had a different expression. Harry looked bold, proud and excited – though internally he was terrified at the prospect of competing – while Elysian was a blank canvas. Dumbledore stared at the both of them, though he only looked shocked by Harry's name. All of the other Professors and students were staring at them – some with expressions of outrage, others with sympathy and some with pure shock.

Dumbledore motioned for them both to come forward, which Harry did with a full swagger. Elysian, however remained where she was and slowly pulled out her wand. Harry turned, gesturing at her to follow – expecting her to do so since this was something he had wanted and assumed she had – but stopped when she raised her wand into the air and opened her mouth to speak.

"I, Elysian Potter Black, hereby declare that I have been illegally entered into a contract without my, or my guardian's consent. I swear on Mother Magic that I did not place my name within the goblet, nor will I participate in the Tri-wizard Tournament, so mote it be."

Silver and gold light surrounded her before glowing green, signifying her truth. Mr Crouch stared at her and immediately jumped up as the contract which held her name – the contract held all of the names of each Champion as it was linked to the Goblet – combust before returning to normal with only four champions on it.

Dumbledore's eyes were filled with anger at her escape and Elysian sent him the most innocent smile as she sat back down and watched Harry disappear through the door. Quickly everyone was dismissed and returned to their dorms, which Elysian immediately disappeared into her dorm to write a _long_ letter to her uncle.

~EP~

Sirius Black was sitting in the Black Family Library when the letter from Elysian arrived. Instantly, Remus had been summoned and Kreature was on hand to return a letter should it be required. Lady Black had asked that she with them when the letter was read so Remus, Sirius and Kreature were now standing in the hall, waiting for the letter to be read.

Doing as instructed, Sirius opened the letter and began to read:

 _Sirius,_

 _We may have a problem._

 _Someone placed the imperious curse on Daphne, forced her to Polyjuice to become me and made her make-out with Blaise in hopes of breaking us up. Sadly it succeeded and now I'm worried that someone may attempt to do the same to you or anyone else that's close to me._

 _Not only that but my name – Elysian Potter – was entered into the Goblet of fire against my permission. Luckily, due to being Lady Slytherin it wasn't binding anyway but I still made a vow. I believe it was Dumbledore who entered my name, he seemed angry that I had gotten out of it._

 _Be careful, uncle. I don't want to lose you._

It took a few minutes for it to settle in but when it did, Sirius exploded. Anger was the least of what Sirius was feeling and Remus wasn't far behind. Lady Black had left her frame the moment Dumbledore was mentioned but she was back now and was staring at her usually calm son with a look of shock.

"That Basterds!" Sirius yelled. "How dare he!" 

Remus was doing his best to hold back his wolf and his own anger. He quickly grabbed Sirius' shoulders and forced him into the living room, settling him down in a chair as Kreature popped away to get some soothing tea. Fire was practically billowing out of Sirius' nose and ears and he didn't dare speak as Remus took the tea from Kreature and gave him the cup.

"Calm down Sirius, Elysian needs you to be in the right state of mind for this," said Remus. "We'll need to head over to Gringotts tomorrow. They were the ones who created the Goblet, they'll be able to tell us how it was tricked into spitting out Elysian's name… as for her and Blaise… honestly there isn't much we can do for them right now."

Sirius remained silent and slowly nodded.

~EP~

Elysian, Blaise, Draco, Pansy and Daphne were watching as Ginny Weasley was escorted from the Common Room in magic supressing cuffs. Astoria was crying into the arms of her a _ctual_ best friend as she was told what had happened to her. Dumbledore had wanted to keep it quiet as to not arouse the notice of the visiting schools, though Elysian figured that he simply didn't want anyone to know that it had happened in his school.

Professor Snape was standing in the middle of the common room and just nodded to everyone before leaving. No one spoke and Elysian quickly left to return to her dorm. She sat on the bed and stared out of the window, watching the Black Lake with sorrowful eyes. Tomorrow would probably be much worse for e _veryone._

Getting into bed, Elysian closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Eilish– Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez – Prom Queen, Molly Kate Kestner – Everybody's Fool, Evanescence.

 **Chapter Forty:** Find out the First Task

Elysian actually felt something akin to pity for Harry when she saw him the day after the article hit the papers. He went from paragon to pariah in a matter of seconds and his friends had all abandoned him. Hermione had taken to hiding within the dungeon as even _she_ was being picked on for her friendship with Harry. She had often seen Harry hiding in different corridors, trying to avoid anyone and everyone and she decided to approach, just this once.

The corridor was completely empty – everyone was either in the Great Hall or trying to talk to the foreign students – and Harry was sitting against the wall with his head in hands, shoulders heaving like he was crying. Elysian sighed, mostly at her own bleeding heart, and walked over, sliding against the wall until she was sitting beside him. Harry looked up for a second, exposing his watery eyes and red cheeks, before curling back up again and trying to ignore her presence.

"I'm not going to make fun of you," said Elysian, softly, "I'm not going to accuse you or threaten you. I'm just here to listen… so start talking."

Harry didn't speak for a few seconds, instead choosing to lean further on Elysian's shoulder. For the first time in her life, Elysian could sympathise with Harry and felt sorry for him instead of jealous.

"I finally know what it feels like," mumbled Harry, his voice was wavering with every letter. "Mum and dad turned on me… said I _had_ to compete. They didn't believe me. Dumbledore refused to help me, mum and dad have abandoned me. Ron's accused me of cheating and I don't know what to do!"

Sighing softly, Elysian gently rubbed his back and didn't dare move as he continued to cry. She had no idea what to do or what to say to make him feel better. Deep down inside, she knew that this was probably some ploy by Dumbledore and Lily and James to bring her into the family again and, for once, she decided to go along with it. After all, what better way to destroy them then from the inside.

"You've got me," said Elysian and immediately Harry looked at her.

"Really? But you hate me," whimpered Harry.

"I don't _hate_ you… I was jealous of you. Lily and James love _you,_ they care for _you_ and I was nothing more than the spare kid that did nothing more than sit there when Voldemort attacked."

She could see the realisation ignite in Harry's emerald eyes and suddenly she was wrapped in a hug. Shocked, Elysian went stiff until Harry released her.

"I'm going to give you some advice," said Elysian, once Harry had calmed down. "You're going to need to embrace you inner Slytherin to win this tournament. I would suggest using James' cloak and the Marauders map… I'll keep an ear out for you."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone I'm helping you."

"Why?"

"Because if someone wanted me in the tournament as well, remember. If they know I'm helping you, they may try something else and I don't want to risk it."

Harry nodded in understanding and quickly stood up. He gave her another hug before running out of the corridor and towards his next class. Elysian watched him go and shook her head.

"The things I do to win a war."

~EP~ 

Elysian was reading in the library when she felt someone knocking on her inner door. Knowing it was Hogwarts, Elysian opened the door and smiled slightly when she felt the familiar presence of Hogwarts entering her mind.

" _Hello Lady Slytherin,"_ said the castle.

" _Hello Hogwarts, did you find out what the First Task was?"_ asked Elysian.

It took a few minutes for Hogwarts to answer – which meant Dumbledore had told Hogwarts not to answer any questions about the tournament, probably to prevent Harry from asking since as Heir Gryffindor he could speak to the castle – and when she did, Elysian almost screamed.

" _There are four dragons currently being moved onto Hogwarts grounds,"_ said Hogwarts, a steely tone mixed into her ethereal voice.

" _DRAGONS! They want four STUDENTS to fight DRAGONS!"_

" _I'm afraid so,"_ said Hogwarts in response.

" _Right, where are they being kept?"_ asked Elysian.

" _Near the Gate keepers hut."_

" _Well, then. I'm going to need to do something. I may hate my brother but Tom needs him alive to get his body back and keep me hidden from Dumbledore. Does my ability to speak to snakes extend to dragons?"_

" _I believe so, though it may be difficult."_

" _The Things I do to win a war."  
_

~EP~

Elysian watched as Hagrid walked away from the dragons. She knew Harry had used his cloak and was currently travelling beside the half-giant and she was glad that he had taken her advice to heart. It would have been harder to keep him alive if he was as thick headed as usual.

Casting a disillusion charm on herself, Elysian moved forward and made her way between the dragon cages until she was directly in the middle of them. She stared at each cage and found her heart stopping upon seeing the dragons help within there was a Hungarian Horntail, Swedish Short-Snout, Chinese Fireball, and Common Welsh Green dragon. Only the Hungarian Horntail made her feel fear as, knowing Harry's luck, it was probably the dragon he would have to face, but she needed to speak to all of them. She just hoped they would be understanding.

Once she was sure that all of the dragon trainers were gone, Elysian took down the spell and waited until the dragons had noticed her before speaking.

" **Great Dragons, I beg an audience as Lady Slytherin and Heiress Gryffindor, do you accept my request?"**

Elysian had read up on dragons and Hogwarts had quickly informed her of how to speak to dragons before the night had fallen.

It was the Chinese Fireball who spoke: **"Speak, young hatchling, and we shall listen."**

" **Yes,"** said the Swedish Short-Snout, **"You have the aura of a dragon, though the tongue of a snake."**

" **Hush, leave the girl alone,"** growled the Common Welsh Green, **"She obviously learnt the language of the snakes first."**

It took her a second for Elysian to pluck up the courage to speak, especially as the Hungarian Horntail had yet to speak and she seemed to be looking at Elysian with a calculating look.

" **Thank you. I am here to ask that in the tournament tomorrow, you do not harm my twin brother. As you know, you will be placed in an arena and a fake egg shall be placed in your nest. Each human who enters the arena will try and take the fake egg from your nest. I would request that you try not to harm anyone as they are being forced to do this against their will –"** a lie but not one that would do too much harm if it meant Harry would be somewhat safe, **"—much like yourself."  
**

" **And what would you have us do?"** asked the Hungarian Horntail, standing to her full height within the cage. **"Remain still like we don't care? Surely that would alert your kind to something?"**

" **I don't mean that you cannot defend your nests or have some fun by scaring the audience, I simply wish to request that you don't kill anyone entering the arena. If you have the chance to eat the man with the horrible robes and long white beard, DO IT!"**

The dragons each shared a look before nodding and sticking their claws through the bars of the cage. Knowing that she needed to do something specific, Elysian called forth her Patronus and smiled as the Hungarian Horntail Patronus placed a claw onto the dragons. With a blinding light, the verbal contract was sealed and Elysian quickly got away.

" _That went well,"_ said Hogwarts happily.

" _Once again, the things I do to win a war."_


	41. Chapter 41

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Eilish– Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez – Prom Queen, Molly Kate Kestner – Everybody's Fool, Evanescence.

 **Chapter Forty-One:** First Task

Elysian dragged Harry into an empty classroom two days before the first task and began pulling books out of her bag. Harry was quick to inform her of what the task was, though when he saw the book she had pulled out of her bag, he knew she had already known.

"How did you know it was dragons?" asked Harry, grabbing one of the dragon related spell-books.

"Viktor told me," said Elysian, "he wanted my help to get ready."

Harry nodded, excepting the lie and began opening books so that he could study. Elysian already knew he was going to be perfectly fine but she needed to make it seem like she was truly worried about him. They spent three hours going through different books until they had a list of all the spells Harry could possibly use in the First Task.

"Okay, so what's your strongest talent?" asked Elysian, looking down the list.

"Well… flying," said Harry, "but we aren't allowed a broom."

Elysian grinned, pointing at the summoning spell.

"You can't bring one in," said Elysian, "But you can summon one afterwards."

Then for the next four hours they continuously practiced the summoning charm. Harry, rather quickly, picked it up but it took Elysian a few tries since her core wasn't as large as Harry's. He helped her as best he could and they actually bonded! For the first time ever, Elysian considered him a sibling, not so much her brother, yet, but she considered him a sibling.

"Thank you," said Harry, once they were done.

"No problem, just don't expect this to continue after the tournament. I'm only by your side because you have no one else, the moment James and Lily accept you again is the moment I'm back to being the cruel girl with no association to you what so ever."

Harry nodded in understanding. He helped her put all of the books in her bag and the two soon left the classroom to return to their dorms. Elysian couldn't wait for the First Task, if only so that she could send Tom a letter without having to worry about being seen.

~EP~

It had been awkward ever since Blaise and Elysian had broke up and no where was that clearer then in the common room. Elysian had sequestered herself away in what used to be known as 'their corner' when Blaise walked by, obviously coming to sit there. The two shared a brief look before Blaise motioned to turn away but Elysian was quick to stop him, not wanting to allow outside forces to destroy the one good thing she had in life.

"Don't go," said Elysian, pleadingly.

Blaise turned to look at her and nodded, settling down in his old seat. For a moment it was almost like how it was before – and how it would be again once Blaise was safe – but Elysian knew better than to fantasies and chose this moment to clear the air.

"I don't want it to be awkward between us," she began, her voice shaking slightly. This alone allowed Blaise the change to see just how much their separation had affected her, Elysian's usually blank face was morphed into an expression of barely concealed pain and concern and her voice was full of emotion in places it had once lacked it. For the first time since meeting her, Blaise could finally see just how much damage her upbringing had caused her, and it broke his heart. "We both know that I had to-to break it off with you… I-I have so many people who want to hurt me – I couldn't bare it if they hurt you or D-Daphne or Draco or anyone I care about. They went after you b-because you were linked so closely to me and I-I don't want to risk that again! I love you, Blaise Zabini … and I want you to be safe…"

Elysian had no idea what she was doing. She had just poured her heart out to him and had no idea why! Is that what was meant to happen when you loved someone? Was she sick? Did people usually do this sort of thing? This was the first time she had said 'I love you' to anyone… did she frighten him? Did he still love her? _Did_ he love her at all? Why was he staying so silent?

"I love you too," said Blaise.

Instantly Elysian's face flooded with tears and she leapt into Blaise's arms. He cradled her into his chest and was suddenly glad that they were so hidden.

"I know we can't be together publicly," said Blaise after she had calmed down. "But how about in secret? We won't tell anyone, not even our closest friends or family I-I've already began learning Occlumency so w-we can keep it a secret."

"Yes," said Elysian. "But we can't tell anyone."

"Anyone."

~EP~

Sitting in the stadium beside Draco and Daphne, Elysian watched as the champions took on each of their dragons. Harry was the last to enter to stadium and therefore would be against the Hungarian Horntail – which Elysian had suspected. Fleur had managed to get the egg and get past the dragon, which made Elysian slightly happier as 'Veela have to stick together.'

Suddenly, it was Harry's turn.

The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but whether friendly or not, Elysian didn't know or care. She could see Harry looked at her and nodding slightly as he raised his wand to do as they had practiced. Elysian was praying that it would do well and get his broom – sure she knew the dragon wouldn't harm him but that didn't mean that someone else wouldn't.

She breathed out a sigh of relief when the firebolt came souring to his side and grinned, subtly, as he mounted it. He flew up into the air until he was nothing more than a speck before he began diving down and using all of the tactics of a Quidditch Player against the dragon.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" Bagman cried.

Elysian could see the dragon glanced at her from the corner of her eye and soon the dragon did exactly what Harry wanted her to do. Harry got the egg and was soon safely away from the dragon. Hermione and Ronald disappeared from the stands to go and see their friend and Elysian felt a weight leave her chest.

Madam Maxine have him an 'Eight.'

Mr Crouch gave him a 'Nine.'

Dumbledore gave a 'Nine.'

Bagman gave him a 'Ten."

And Karkaroff gave him a 'Four.'

No one really cared though as it meant that Harry was in the lead. Draco was, of course, sulking like a child but she could tell he was glad that Harry had survived, if only for Hermione's sake. Elysian was quick to leave when they were allowed, grabbing the letter she had written the night before, and made her way towards Moody.

He nodded at her and tucked the letter into his pocket before disappearing.

~EP~

Nagini was curled around Voldemort when Barty arrived. Wormtail was cowering in a corner and was quick to leave the moment Barty entered the room.

"How is it?" Voldemort asked.

"Potter survived, Dumbledore expects nothing and Elysian has remained safe."

"Excellent."

Taking the letter from his pocket, Barty placed it in front of his Lord and then returned to Hogwarts so that he wouldn't be missed.

 _Dear Tom,_

 _I've begun working with Harry in order to keep him alive during the tournament. Dumbledore has yet to attempt to place me in the tournament again or speak to me at all but I believe this may be because he is under such heavy scrutiny. I suspect that he will attempt to bring me to you during the final task._

 _Yours,_

 _Elysian._


	42. Chapter 42

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Notes:** Hello my Angels and Gentlemen, I'm back! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get back to this story but now that the country is in lockdown and I'm forced to do college work from home, I'm feeling that its time to keep writing.

Thank you to everyone who gave me so much support and is still reading this story, even after my hiatus. I love you all and I hope this chapter can make you all feel less alone in Lockdown.

Because of what happened before, I'm going to be uploading each chapter as I write them so uploads will be sporadic at best, SORRY. 3

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Eilish– Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez – Prom Queen, Molly Kate Kestner – Everybody's Fool, Evanescence.

 **Chapter Forty-Two:** The Yule Ball

Professor Severus Snape stood in the middle of the Slytherin Common room with a debilitating sneer etched into his face. His students were settled into their usual seats, waiting for him to speak. Silently, he scanned all of the faces and was pleasantly surprised to see all of his students were actually in the common room – he knew some of his students, specifically Pansy and Millicent, liked hiding in their dorm rooms to avoid him, lest they be scolded. He knew he probably had Elysian to thank for this but was prepared to thank her later, as to not lower his reputation.

"As many of you are aware, The Yule Ball is approaching. It is exclusively for fourth-years and above, though you may have a younger student as your partner should you wish it. You shall all be required to dance, though the champions will be the first to dance."

"So, we get to watch Potter make a fool of himself?" snickered Draco.

"Indeed. Now I trust you all know how to dance?"

Everyone nodded, it was basic pureblood etiquette to know how to dance and most were taught the moment they turned five. Elysian, of course, hadn't had that privilege but was lucky enough to have Sirius teach her after Lucius first heard about the Tri-wizard tournament.

"We are meant to… encourage you to either pick a partner from outside your house or from a different school," said Professor Snape, his snarl loud and clear. "Those who do will gain one-hundred house points."

With that, and an impressive billow of his cape, Snape left the common room, allowing his students to chatter to their hearts content.

"Do you think I'd be able to ask Hermione? Claim it's for the house points?" asked Draco, "I don't really want her to be stuck with Weasley or Potter and I don't trust the rest of the Gryffindor boys… maybe Neville…"

"Neville's going to ask Luna," said Daphne, "Astoria was helping him figure out how to ask her without breaking. It's actually rather sweet."

"I could always ask Krum," said Elysian upon seeing Draco's worry. "He'll probably be really thankful since most of the girls in this school tend to throw themselves at him. Besides, he's got a girlfriend back in Bulgaria so you know he won't attempt anything."

"Thanks Ely," grinned Draco. "Question is, who do I take now?"

Elysian smirked and pointed at Pansy. The pug-faced girl had been secretly dating a Hufflepuff fifth-year for several months and was incredibly upset that she wouldn't be able to go with him without exposing their relationship. She was more than happy to go with Draco as a platonic couple.

"So, who are you going to go with Ely?" asked Daphne.

Thinking for a moment, Elysian smirked: "I may try and convince Potter to go with me. Who knows? It would be free points to Slytherin and I may be able to sneak a peak at what Dumbledore has planned for me in the future."

It was a lie, pure and simple. In truth, she wanted to see Harry again and find out if he had reverted back to his old ways. She didn't like the feeling of betrayal that was welling up within her when she thought of Harry turning his back on her once again and wanted to squash those feelings as quickly as she could. After all, she couldn't be feeling betrayal from Harry because if she was then she would have had to have trusted him in the first place, and she knew better than that… right?

~EP~

Walking down the corridor towards the library, Elysian spotted Harry running towards her with Hermione hot on his tail. Ronald was nowhere to be seen and Elysian could only assume it was because they were near the library and Ronald never set foot there.

"Elysian! Hi!" called Harry, huffing and puffing from running.

"Hello Potter," said Elysian, her Slytherin poker face sliding into place in a second.

She could see that it bothered Harry until he noticed Hermione standing slightly behind him and nodded. Hermione waved at her, signalling that Harry knew that they were acquaintances and therefore it was safe to let the mask slide.

"How are you?" the warm tone she took brightened Harry's mood considerably and the three of them were soon hidden inside an empty classroom.

"I…um, I know you said you'd drop me the minute mum and dad were looking after me again… but I was wondering if maybe…"

"Harry is asking if you'd teach him how to dance," said Hermione, seeing how bored Elysian was getting under her warn demeanour. Elysian hated hesitance.

"Why can't Hermione do it?" asked Elysian with a raised eyebrow.

"Because-because I wanted us to bond again! Like we did when you were helping me with my spells for the first task. I wanted to feel like I had a sister and I wanted to use it as my way to apologise for the horrible things I did and said to you when we were younger. I was an entitled brat and this is my way of apologising and trying to gain brother status instead of blood relation status."

That was the most Harry had ever spoken to her. Smiling softly – and internally rearranging plans with this new development – Elysian agreed. Harry's smile was as bright as the Sun as they began the lessons, with Hermione watching from the side-lines.

After four weeks of private lessons – each time convincing Ronald that Harry and Hermione were going to the library – Harry finally decided to ask the question he had been burning to: "Will you go to the Yule ball with me?"

"Pardon?"

"I know it's sudden," said Harry, "but I figured we could go as siblings…"

He was holding something back.

"And…"

"Mum and dad have been trying to regain custody of you," said Harry after some prodding.

"They can't, lady magic is a binding force," said both Hermione and Elysian together.

"Apparently there's a loophole. If it can be proven that Uncle Sirius has… poisoned the relationship between you and me then lady magic's decision can be reversed. By going to the Yule ball with me, it will stop the custody thing from being an issue…"

"Oh."

Elysian and Hermione shared an angry look.

"I know you don't want to come back to Potter Manor, and recently Hermione has been helping me to understand why. What mum and dad are trying to do to you is wrong and I don't want to force you to be my family, by going to the ball with me it gives you the chance to make a choice… mum and dad told me to make sure I stay away from you but I didn't want to do that without at least an explanation and your input."

"I'll go with you," said Elysian with a grin. "But you're going to have to be prepared for the backlash we're going to get."

"After the whole 'you cheated to enter' fiasco, I think I can handle it."

"Good to know."

~EP~

The night of the ball there was no Christmas tea as the ball included a feast. At seven O'clock all of the Slytherin girls rushed to their dorms to get ready for the night ahead. Pansy and Daphne had taken to getting ready in Elysian's room as the three planned on walking together before Elysian split off from them to join Harry.

Pansy's gown was light green with white lace and light pink flower embroidery. It stood just above her ankles, exposing her expensive white stiletto heels for all to see. Around her neck was a silver snake which all Slytherin girls would be wearing – like the Slytherin males would be wearing a silver Slytherin bracelet. Her make up was a mixture of subtle greens, pinks and nudes.

Daphne's gown was a slightly darker green with green lace sleeves and a neckline that exposed her shoulders and cupped her bosom. The dress didn't touch the floor but covered her dark green heels as well as her silver anklet that Theo had given her as a courting gift.

Elysian's gown was by far the most beautiful though. Narcissa had it specifically made as a Yule present and was incredibly proud of what the gown had ended up looking like. The dress was a deep, royal, Slytherin green halter-neck with dark green beading and embroidery all around the corset. It had an open back with small straps and a long mermaid bottom that covered her feet. It was made from the most expensive silks and had Goblin mined jewels scattered throughout the embroidery.

Her heels were black at the top with a green bottom and the heels were silver with a silver snake wrapped around them and an emerald at the top. There was a strap across them with the same type of embroidery as her dress and the strap wrapped around her leg and stopped just below her knee.

Her hair was half up and half down with some of her hair braided, giving her a sort of crown. To keep her hair together, Daphne used a silver dragon clip that Blaise had given Elysian as a Yule present in secret. It made Elysian's heart sink as she remembered that she couldn't have gone with Blaise to the ball.

Once Pansy had finished her make-up, the three girls linked arms and exited the Slytherin common rooms. Gasps and cheers echoed throughout the common room as they descended the stairs and exited the portrait hole.

"Looking good Elysian," said Draco, taking Pansy's arm. "And of course, Pansy you're looking as amazing as ever."

"Don't try and be nice Draco, we all know you only have eyes for one witch," said Pansy with a smirk.

"Thank you! I almost vomited," snickered Draco.

"You do look enchanting Daphne," said Theo.

"Right, if you two don't turn down the sweetness, _I'm_ going to vomit!" exclaimed Elysian, covering her eyes in mock disgust.

"Oh hush!" hissed Daphne playfully.

"I'll see you guys on the dance floor, hopefully I've taught Harry well enough that he doesn't stand on my feet for the seventeenth time. I like my toes and I'd rather not have to repaint my toenails tomorrow."

"We'll pray for you."

~EP~

Harry was waiting by the stairs with a look of anxiety over his features. Both he and Elysian had agreed to meet by the grand staircase so they could walk in together, but the time was almost upon them to walk in and Elysian was nowhere to be found. Internally he was panicking, thinking that she may have turned her back on the deal and decided that it wasn't worth the hassle of putting her reputation on the line.

Then – much to his eternal relief – he heard the sound of heels on marble. The other champions – who were also waiting outside to go in – all turned upon hearing the sound and gasped when they saw who was now walking down the stairs. Hermione and Elysian were walking – arm in arm – down the stairs together, looking like a Princess and a Goddess. Viktor quickly moved to stand beside Harry, moving his arm out for Hermione to take as Harry did the same to Elysian.

"What's the matter Harry? Did I mess up my hair or something?" asked Elysian upon seeing Harry's gobsmacked face.

"No! You look amazing, both of you! Sorry… I'm not good at this," said Harry blushing every shade of pink.

"It's fine," said Elysian with a smirk. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Yeah? Seamus and the twins helped, Ron's not really good at the whole 'looking good' thing," said Harry.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall exited from a side room and faltered when she saw Elysian on Harry's arm. It was well documented among the professors how much the Potter twins disliked each other and now she was seeing the pair laughing and smiling at each other like-like proper siblings, it almost made her question her own sanity. Quickly, McGonagall shook away her shock and walked towards the doors.

"As you know, you shall all be the first to dance tonight," said McGonagall. "Now, your entrance will be from the lowest score to the highest score. Therefore, Miss Delacour and Mr Davis, please be ready to enter. Then it shall be Mr Diggory and Miss Chang, then Mr Krum and Miss Granger and finally… Mr Potter and Miss Potter. You shall each enter five seconds after each other as to give you all a chance to – well bask in the spotlight. Right, off you go."

Fleur and Roger both put on matching smiles as the doors opened and they entered. The rest of the champions were hidden slightly from view so as to not give away anything. Cedric and Cho then entered and the cheering that could be heard was almost deafening. Harry was sweating slightly from beside Elysian and she could tell he was going over the dance moves in his head so that he wouldn't screw up.

"Don't worry," said Elysian softly, "you'll be fine. I have faith in my teaching skills."

"I'm glad you have faith in me – hey!" he cried quietly. The two burst into a fit of giggles as Viktor and Hermione entered. "I'm glad you agreed to this. Who knows, this might be the start of an actual sibling relationship."

McGonagall motioned for them to go.

"Well see, Potter."

The Potters grinned at each other before entering the Great Hall. Instantly there were cheers from the Slytherin faction of students and all of Elysian's friends. There was a line of students on either side of them and Elysian could see them examining the pair out of the corner of her eyes, though her favourite reactions were from the head table.

Snape looked as if he had seen a ghost. Hagrid was grinning like a maniac – though Elysian didn't know if that was because of them or Madam Maxine who was standing right beside him. Moody/Barty was constantly trying to look away from them but she could tell he was going to rush to tell the Dark Lord everything. Professors Sprout and Flitwick were clapping with glee upon seeing the siblings together. Dumbledore's reaction was the **BEST** by far: he looked like he'd sucked a lemon and it had exposed a deep cut on his tongue and he'd tried getting rid of it with salt and vinegar. The grandfatherly façade was nothing more than a dream and he looked ready to tear the room apart and separate them.

It didn't help that the house points were now tipped heavily in Slytherins favour as Elysian hadn't been the only Slytherin to get a partner outside of her house. The urge to wink at Dumbledore was hard to overcome as Harry and Elysian settled to begin their dance but she managed – barely.

Harry was actually a rather good dancer – "thanks to you," – and he managed to avoid her toes for the entire five minutes. The tension left him the moment Neville and Luna, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie and Draco and Pansy entered the dance floor as the attention was no longer on him.

"You'd think being the 'Chosen One' you'd be used to the attention," said Elysian after Harry had told her why he was tense.

"Yeah but that's mostly prepared me for photos, articles and other non-dancing things."

"Come on, let's go get a drink before you pass out and Gred and Forge get a chance to spike the punch."

"Probably a good idea."

For the rest of the night Harry and Elysian were either dancing or talking – be it with each other or another pair. They kept far away from Ronald, who was _very_ pissed off that both Hermione and Harry were 'fraternising with the enemy.' Elysian even managed to find out that Ginny had been sent away to Egypt and that the Weasley's were currently dealing with a displeased Lord and Lady Greengrass.

Eventually the night came to an end and Elysian returned to her snakes to go back to the common room. As she left, she knew her heart had softened towards her sibling. Slowly but surely he was making his way from sibling to brother but she wouldn't allow any fledgling relationship to get in the way of her plans. Elysian may care about her friends, family and now a member of her biological family but this was war and she couldn't allow anything to get in the way of her plans for the future.

 **Note:** So I hope you all enjoyed this rather long chapter and I also hope your enjoying your lockdown – if your in lockdown. Please Stay Safe! I'll upload soon.

XOXO

Captured Angel.


	43. Chapter 43

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Eilish– Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez – Prom Queen, Molly Kate Kestner – Everybody's Fool, Evanescence.

 **Chapter Forty-Three:** The Second Task.

The backlash Harry and Elysian received for the Yule Ball was non-existent. Rita Skeeter had written a beautiful article about the entire event and made sure that both Elysian and Harry had a picture together on the front page of the article. James and Lily – and Dumbledore – had been incensed at the idea but didn't dare comment on it to either Harry or anyone else, lest they be caught out by Rita who had managed to do so just a night before.

Slytherin had been in tears over the article that breakfast until Dumbledore had ordered all papers be put away. Dobby had managed to grab one for Elysian from Sirius and dropped it off in the common room for them all to read again.

 _ **Disgraced Hero's Falling Further Into the Dark**_

 _By Rita Skeeter._

 _On the night of the Traditional Yule Ball, which took place at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was discovered that once beloved James and Lily Potter had once again fallen further from grace. I discovered, my dear readers, that these people – the ones who have been raising our saviour – have been attempting to get around Lady Magic herself in order to regain custody of Lady Elysian Lillian Potter-Black._

 _For those who don't remember, the Potters lost custody of their daughter after the formal pardon of Lord Sirius Orin Black. The reason for this? Neglect and Abuse. Lord Sirius Orin Black called upon Magics judgment and was rewarded with the custody of his Goddaughter._

 _You may all now be thinking 'How could they possibly get around Lady Magic?' Well, my dear readers, according to Wizarding Law, if it can be proven that the newest custodian has tainted the relationship between siblings, Lady Magics judgement can be reversed as it would have been made in bad faith. The Potters were planning on showcasing the 'bad' relationship between Harry James Potter and Elysian Lillian Potter-Black._

 _However, as this picture from the Yule Ball can show you all –_

There was a magnificent picture of Harry spinning Elysian around, smiling and laughing as if it was the greatest day of their lives.

 _There is no hate between them. If anything, this picture shows how two siblings should be interacting._

 _Now I managed to speak with Heiress Potter-Black and she informed me that she had never hated her brother and that there was no bad blood between them whatsoever._

 _So, my dear readers, were the Potters planning to lie? Were they planning to use dark magic in order to gain Heiress Potter-Black? Why would they do such a thing? Needless to say, I will find the answers._

Harry had, of course, been upset it wasn't because of the article: Ronald had been yelling at him all throughout breakfast about ruining the family plan. It had gotten on the nerves of everyone nearby and soon Dumbledore had called Ronald up to his office, if only to keep him quiet about it in case Rita was nearby.

Amelia Bones had been forced to come into the school a week before the second task in order to speak to the Potters about it and make sure there wasn't any truth in Lily and James' accusations. She left rather miffed but happy that nothing James and Lily had no legs to stand on.

~EP~ 

"Miss Potter," said Professor Snape, after one of her potions classes, "I need to speak with you."

Instantly, Elysian stopped, ushering her friends forward, and turned to face her Head of House. His face was grim and it looked like he had swallowed one of Dumbledore's lemon drops. She knew something was incredibly wrong and sighed, sitting down and waiting for him to speak.

"It would appear, that you are required for the second task." 

"Pardon?"

"Yes. The champions must retrieve something they shall 'sorely miss' from the bottom of the Black Lake. You are to be Potter's prize. I am to take you to the Headmaster's office where you shall be placed into a trance and placed at the bottom of the lake."

"Can I refuse?"

"You're meant to be able to, however, we both know that Dumbledore won't allow it."

"Great."

"I'm afraid so."

~EP~

Elysian gasped as her head broke the surface of the water. Hermione and Viktor were swimming slightly behind her – Viktor's head finally becoming human again – and quickly grabbed her arms, pulling her towards the loading dock where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them. People were cheering and screaming as the trip were pulled onto the dock and towels were given to them.

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione, looking for her friend in concern.

"I thought he'd be right behind me," said Viktor.

Standing up, Elysian ran towards the end of the dock and looked for her brother with Hermione following behind her. Hermione knew that she wasn't truly concerned for Harry's safety and was mostly doing this to 'keep up appearances' like Elysian and Draco had taught her to, but Elysian was genuinely concerned and looked ready to jump into the water and find him herself if she needed to.

Just when Elysian was getting ready to jump, Harry's head broke the surface followed by a young blonde girl. Fleur rushed to stand beside Elysian and Hermione, holding her arms out for the young girl to take as Elysian and Hermione pulled Harry up and threw their towels around him.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" cried Elysian, slapping the back of his head. "I was so worried!"

Dumbledore and the Potters came rushing out to get Harry but were stopped as reporters took picture of the siblings together. Elysian was quickly led towards her Head of House and back to her common room, she didn't really pay attention to anything else. She quickly split off from her friends and decided to take her own path.

As Elysian was passing by the classroom James, Lily and Dumbledore had dragged Harry into – after the task was over and the reporters were gone. She stopped, sliding against the wall, and listened:

"I thought getting close to her would help!" Harry's voice called.

"Explain!" Lily's voice ordered softly.

"Well, if we were close then I could convince her to come back to the family, like you wanted. Then I could convince her to help spy on the Slytherins and stuff… like you all wanted."

Instantly, her heart froze and rage clouded her mind. Harry was using her! He was working with Lily and James.

How was it that Harry had managed to worm his way into her heart? How was it that after years of abuse she had managed to forgive him, if only slightly? How? Why? How? Why would he betray her? She thought they were bonding?

HOW? WHY? WHY? WHY!


	44. Chapter 44

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Eilish– Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez – Prom Queen, Molly Kate Kestner – Everybody's Fool, Evanescence.

 **Chapter Forty-Four:** The Third Task.

"But he seemed so sincere when he spoke to me," said Hermione in a small voice.

They were sitting in the Hufflepuff common room with Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones and Neville. Draco, Hermione, Elysian, Blaise and Daphne had managed to get in with the help of the entire Hufflepuff fourth-years, who knew Elysian's reputation alone. The Weasley twins were quick to join them and it was the first time in months they had all managed to get together and Elysian was rather upset that the reason for their meeting hadn't been a good one.

"Not everyone who spoke to you friendly was really your friend," said Elysian rather bitterly.

Draco shook his head as Hermione settled into his lap. He couldn't believe how arrogant Potter was to try and manipulate the Queen of Slytherin. It was obvious how much the betrayal had hurt her: she was an open book now and everyone could tell exactly what she was thinking.

"Why would he even think this was a good idea?" asked Hannah after a moment. "Surely he knew that she would figure it out eventually!"

"Potter isn't the brightest lumos of the wands," explained Neville. "He keeps going round reminding everyone he's the 'Chosen One'… he's almost as bad as Dumbledore."

"A man who must say 'I am the king' is no true king," said Blaise absentmindedly.

Hermione's eyes went wide: "He knows I'm nice to you! Elysian he knows we talk!"

"Relax," hushed Elysian with a smirk. "He doesn't know that we've known each other for years, he'll probably assume that we were in the same study group or something."

Nodding, everyone settled down further and began opening books to study. Elysian could tell they wanted to ask more and say more, even prod her for some emotions, but they were smart enough not to. Blaise was aching to comfort her but could do nothing but settle for a comforting stare.

"We should probably return to our common rooms before something happens," said Elysian after another hour.

"Yeah," nodded Draco.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow for the third task. Tell Cedric 'good luck' from me."

~EP~

The students were forced out to the Quidditch Pitch that morning. The dark, dreary atmosphere was radiating off of every student as they settled into their places and watched the huge maze that had been presented to them. Draco and Daphne sat on either side of Elysian with matching blank expressions.

Elysian stared as Harry came charging out of the tend with an expression of pure arrogance on his face. He looked up and, for a moment, their twin eyes locked and Elysian watched as he turned away and began running to the maze. Blaise kept a close eye on her throughout the event until Mad Eye Moody entered their stands.

"Miss Potter, I need to speak with you," he said in his gruff voice.

"Of course, Professor," said Elysian, quickly standing up and leaving the stands.

They walked until they found a quiet corner and began to speak freely.

"The Dark Lord requests your presence," said Barty, holding out a ring to her.

"How could you possibly use a portkey inside Hogwarts?" asked Elysian.

"Seems Hogwarts wants you to," said Moody.

" _Hogwarts?"_

" _I allowed it, just this once. After all, if Tom didn't return, how would your reign ever begin?"_

Elysian smirked and gently accepted the ring. Barty stared at her for a good few seconds before nodding and sliding away.

Suddenly she felt the familiar pull on her navel… and she was gone.


	45. Chapter 45

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Eilish– Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez – Prom Queen, Molly Kate Kestner – Everybody's Fool, Evanescence.

 **Chapter Forty-Five:** Flesh, Blood, Bone and Love

 _Elysian smirked and gently accepted the ring. Barty stared at her for a good few seconds before nodding and sliding away._

 _Suddenly she felt the familiar pull on her navel… and she was gone._

She had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; she had obviously travelled miles – perhaps hundreds of miles – for even the mountains surrounding the castle had gone. Elysian was instead standing in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visibly beyond a large yew tree to her right. A hill rose above her to her left. Elysian could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

"Well, this is new," mumbled Elysian, placing the ring on her finger.

Slowly, Elysian began moving around, trying to find out where she was. The darkness cloaked everything and made it almost impossible for her to figure out where things were. However, it helped that the portkey glowed brighter as she moved towards the small church.

Approaching the church, it was clear that someone was inside: there was a soft orange glow in the windows. The portkey was blinking now, letting her know she was getting close. Suddenly, the door to the church swung open and a familiar wizard stepped out to greet her.

"W-Welcome," said Wormtail, "My master will see you now."

"Thank you," said Elysian, smiling warmly.

She walked inside and was shocked to find a baby-like figure, wrapped in dirty robes, resting in a dirty and plush chair. A huge snake was wrapped around the bottom of the chair, hissing and eyeing her with distrust.

" _Sssstay back,"_ the snake hissed when Elysian stepped closer.

" _I mean your masssster, no harm. I promissse,"_ Elysian replied.

The snake was shocked slightly but lowered her head and allowed Elysian to step closer until she was in front of the bundle. Moving the top of the robes away, Elysian was shocked to discover a rather reptilian face staring back at her. She knew who it was, however.

"Hello Tom," whispered Elysian.

"Elyssssian, it's nice to have you here," he said.

His voice was tiny, barely above a whisper and seemed to break with every syllable. Elysian gently took his hand, smiling softly and making sure to block the majority of light from his sensitive eyes. Wormtail was busy making preparations for the ritual to come and made sure to keep as far away from the snake and Elysian as possible.

"It's nice to be here. How long do we have until Harry arrives?" asked Elysian.

"A few minutes," said Wormtail, stuttering like an idiot.

He was holding some rope in his hands and looked ready to faint as Voldemort stared at him. Elysian smirked, standing up and holding out her arms for him to tie. Once the rope was secure, making sure she wasn't being harmed or hurt by the sensation, Wormtail gently picked up his Lord and held out his wand so it would appear that he was threatening Elysian.

Hearing the clang of the portkey, Elysian schooled her expression to become one of fear – forcing tears to the surface as she stared at the candle nearby – and stepped out of the church. Internally, she was shocked upon spotted Cedric but that shock soon wore off and she felt sorry for him.

" _Kill the spare!"_

Wormtail quickly did as he was told and Elysian watched Cedric's lifeless body fall to the ground. Harry was crying out but could do nothing as he was suddenly lifted by Wormtail and placed against a massive marble gravestone. He then did the same to Elysian, though opposite to Harry's.

"Elysian!" cried Harry, seeing his sister sobbing her heart out as she struggled against the bindings.

"H-Harry, help!"

The twins were so focused on each other that it took Wormtail speaking before either of them noticed he had moved closer.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you shall renew your son!"

The surface of the grave at Harry's feet creaked as a bone came floating out and into the massive cauldron that had been placed nearby.

"Flesh – of a servant – w-willingly given – you will – revive – your master!"

Wormtail moved closer to Harry, the dagger gleaming in the darkness. With one quick movement, Wormtail had sliced a large chunk out of Harry's arm and returned to the cauldron.

"B-blood of an enemy … forcibly taken … you will … resurrect your foe!"

He turned to Elysian and Harry's face turned furious. He was kicking and screaming as Wormtail approached Elysian, lifting the dagger towards her eyes. Wormtail had already cast a silencing spell on Harry so that he wouldn't hear the next part of the spell. Gently, Wormtail pressed the dagger next to Elysian's eye, captured a few tears before turning to the cauldron to add the final ingredient.

"Tears of a love … captured forever … you shall combat the darkness." 

The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradeling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened…

Let him live, Elysian thought, let it have succeeded.

And then, suddenly, the spark emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of the twins, so they couldn't see Wormtail or Cedric or anything but vapour hanging in the air … it had succeeded, she thought … he's survived … please … please let him have lived. …

But then, through the mist in front of them, they saw, with an icy surge of terror and relief, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," said a high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry … and Harry stared back into the face that would be haunting his nightmares for years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes, and a nose that was as flat as a snake's, with slits for the nostrils …

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

Elysian was having trouble hiding her joy and excitement as Voldemort examined himself. Harry was too busy glaring at the man who had almost killed him several times. Wormtail was whimpering on the ground, though quietly as to not draw the attention of his master.

Voldemort glanced at her from the corner of his eye and she could see the corner of his mouth turn up in a smirk that he made sure Harry could not see.

"My Lord …" Wormtail chocked, "my Lord … you promised … you did promise …"

"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily.

"Oh, master … thank you, master …"

He extended his bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master… please … _please_ …"

Voldemort forced Wormtail to expose his dark mark and grinned maliciously as he sent out the summons many had been waiting for. Elysian could practically feel the elation Lucius must be feeling upon seeing the dark mark become full once more.

"It is back," said Voldemort softly, "they will all have noticed it … and now, we shall see … now we shall know …"

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, staring at Elysian with a fake evil grin. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

Elysian watched as Voldemort stalked towards her brother and felt nothing at the obvious threat to her kin. Of course, she kept up the personal of fearful little girl, not willing to risk every plan she had made crumbling down around her.

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forwards … slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes. Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years … thirteen years since the last time we met. Yet you answer my call as though it was yesterday … we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! _Or are we?_ "

Elysian saw some of them swallow in fear.

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench of guilt upon the air."

One after another, the Death Eaters begged their Lord for forgiveness as Elysian and Harry watched from their restraints. With ever Death Eater named, Elysian had already planned three hundred ways to make sure they remained out of Azkaban. She knew the moment Harry got out of here – and he would, her plans depended on that – he would attempt to unmask the Death Eaters. She also knew he would fail.

Suddenly, Elysian felt herself being lifted up and soon she was placed in the space between Lucius and another person. Lucius quickly grabbed Elysian's restraints, making it seem as if he was holding her aggressively.

Voldemort then turned towards Harry with a cruel smirk.

" _Crucio!"_

Elysian gasped as Harry cried out in pain and writhed within his restraints. Suddenly the same snake from before, Nagini she had learned, appeared and began circling her legs. Nagini meant no harm, that much she was aware of but that didn't mean she was comfortable with a man eating snake near her when she was tied up and unable to speak with it.

"Untie them, Wormtail, and give them back their wands."

It just occurred to her that her wand was still within her pocket.


	46. Chapter 46

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Eilish– Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez – Prom Queen, Molly Kate Kestner – Everybody's Fool, Evanescence.

 **Chapter Forty-Six:** The Bond Between Mother and Sons

Wormtail approached Elysian first, removing her bindings in seconds with his new hand, and she was quick to remove her wand so it would seem like he had given it to her. Lucius 'pushed' her further towards Voldemort as the rest of the Death Eaters moved to seal them in a tight circle. Harry kept watching Elysian as Wormtail approached him, the only time his eyes moved was when he debated running.

"You have been taught how to duel, Potters?" said Voldemort softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness.

Elysian nodded, like a scared little girl. The Death Eaters who knew Elysian were shocked at how good her acting was as if they hadn't met her beforehand, they never would have guessed that she was in on their plans.

"We bow to each other, Harry," said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his snake-like features upturned to Harry. "Come, the niceties must be observed … Dumbledore would like you to show manners … bow to death, Harry … or perhaps I shall turn my attention to your sister?"

Hearing that Elysian could be in danger meant Harry instantly complied. The Death Eaters laughed at this, seeing how eager Harry was to protect Elysian – who they all knew didn't need protecting. Elysian could almost mistake him for someone who was concerned for her safety, though it was probably only for appearances.

"Very good," said Voldemort softly. "And now you face me, like a man … straight back and proud, the way your father did …

"And now – we duel."

Watching from the side lines, Elysian didn't even flinch as Harry was tortured. Her twin was gasping for breath, whimpering, moaning and crying out in pain but she made no move to help him. Voldemort glanced at her from the corner of his eye and seemed to increase the amount of power put into the spell upon seeing her reaction, almost as if he was getting revenge on Harry for betraying her…

Then, he stopped.

Harry was free to breath again and he quickly jumped up, ready to fight if need be. Elysian waited but didn't move a muscle as Voldemort placed the imperious curse on Harry. She knew Harry could easily fight it off the curse and she was proved corrected when suddenly he yelled out: "I WON'T."

Instantly, Harry ducked behind a gravestone. The Death Eaters were chuckling at Harry's cowardice and Voldemort slowly walked forward. Once Voldemort was finally above him, Harry sprung up and pointed his wand towards Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus!" cried Harry.

"Avada Kadavra!" cried Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus!" cried Elysian.

Suddenly, their wands flashed and were connected in a golden stream. Voldemort and Harry were thrown apart, though remained on their feet, so they were now in a triangle, with Elysian at the tip. No one could move and none of the Death Eaters dared to move.

Elysian felt her wand vibrate and knew that this was going to be her way to make sure Harry got out alive. Sending Harry a look, which she knew he would understand, Elysian forced another burst of magic through her wand which knocked all three of them off of their feet.

Harry sprinted towards Cedric and the cup the moment he was able. He looked ready to run to grab Elysian but Nagini stopped him as she wrapped herself around part of Elysian's leg.

"HARRY GO!" roared Elysian.

And he did, leaving Elysian alone with the Death Eaters and a man-eating snake.


	47. Chapter 47

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Eilish– Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez – Prom Queen, Molly Kate Kestner – Everybody's Fool, Evanescence.

 **Chapter Forty-Seven:** Reunion.

Rage coursed through Tom's veins as he watched Harry disappear. He wasn't angry at Elysian, knowing that she had to keep up appearances as to not draw Dumbledore's attention. Nagini had now released Elysian's leg and was slithering back to her master to make sure he was alright.

"Return to your homes, all of you," ordered Tom, his voice full of barely hidden anger. "Do not allow all of your hard work to be in vain."

Doing as they were told, the Death Eaters disappeared leaving Elysian and Tom alone. Wormtail scuttled off towards the church as fast as his feet could carry him. Tom waited until he was sure there was no one around to allow the final part of the ritual to be complete.

Elysian gasped as his reptilian appearance began to fade. Dark brown curls grew on his head, his nose returned to normal and his complexion gained colour. Tom now looked human, though his glowing scarlet eyes remained the same.

"Wow," she gaped, looking him up and down.

"I apologise for my earlier appearance," said Tom, softly and with the signature Slytherin smirk, "in order to make sure Dumbledore wouldn't know what I used you for, I needed to force the last part of the ritual to remain unfinished."

"How did the ritual even work? I mean, I was the one who defeated you and yet you used Harry as the 'Blood of the Enemy.'"

"The 'enemy' part of the ritual, like all magic, is subjective. Since for so long I believed Harry Potter to be my enemy, and he still is, Magic recognised the vendetta and therefore the ritual was allowed to work. However, Dumbledore will believe that this endorses the fact Potter is the child of the prophesy, keeping his attention off of you," said Tom, gently cupping Elysian's face.

It was now that she noticed how tall he was compared to her – at least a few inches. His face was practically that of an Adonis and Elysian was having a hard time not falling into a trance by looking into his eyes.

"Tears of a Lover?" asked Elysian, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Another intention part of the spell. We did at one-point kiss," said Tom.

She remembered that: it was in the Chamber of Secrets, a little after Elysian had first agreed to join him. The kiss had been a total shock, having been her first, and she could feel the magic that had been left on her lips. It made sense now, why he had done something many would call out of character.

"Of course, the 'Tears of a Lover' part of the ritual is optional, meant to allow the person returning to have an appearance similar to that of what they were before. Since I kissed you while in the body of my seventeen-year-old self, my new body is based on the features of that."

"That makes sense, though I do suggest you keep the reptilian-form you had, if only to scare the Dumbledore supporters."

"I'll take that suggestion under advisement," said Tom.

Nagini slithered closer to the pair, hissing up a storm of annoyance at the loss of a rat she had been chasing. Now that there was no one else around, Nagini moved closer to Elysian and allowed the young witch to gently pet her scales – releasing a noise that was as close to a purr as a huge man-eating snake could get.

" _Elysian!"_

Elysian cried out, falling to the ground while clutching her head. Tom rushed to her side, gently placing his hands on either side of her face and looking her over to see if anything was wrong. Nagini's forked tongue grazed Elysian's hand, trying to find out what had made the girl react in such a way.

" _Hogwarts?"_

" _I apologise for such brash communications but I knew you would need to hear this,"_ the castle said. _"Barty Crouch has been discovered and is about to be given the Veritaserum. I am stalling the process as much as I can but if you wish for him to keep his life and your secrets, you need to get him out of Hogwarts, quickly."_

"Elysian?" asked Tom, his voice calm and soothing.

"We need to get Barty out of Hogwarts," she gasped, once her mind had reengaged. "He's been discovered."

Tom nodded, releasing her and standing up. He quickly pulled out his wand and motioned for Elysian to hold out the hand with the ring on it. She did just that and watched as he mumbled an incantation that linked Elysian's ring to an identical one that he had ordered Barty to wear. They quickly made it look as if Elysian had been harmed in some way – dirt on the face, a cutting hex to her robes and cheek – before readying the ring to take her away.

"I shall see you soon," said Tom with a smirk.

"Twelve Grimmauld Place, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black will be there waiting. They'll join you, I swear it," said Elysian as she felt the ring begin to pulse. "I'll see you there."

And then she was gone.

~EP~

Harry felt himself slam flat into the ground, his face was pressed into the grass; the smell of it filled his nostrils. He had closed his eyes while the Portkey transported him, and he kept them closed now. He did not move. All the breath seemed to have been knocked out of him; his head was swimming so badly he felt as though the ground beneath him was swaying like the deck of a ship.

Elysian was the only thing on his mind as his hand slid over the cold, dead body of Cedric Diggory. He had abandoned his little sister and left her in the arms of Lord Voldemort, who could have been doing Merlin-knows-what to her at this very moment. Was he torturing her? Was she dead? Was she angry at him?

"Harry! _Harry!_ " the voice of Albus Dumbledore burst through his thoughts.

"He's back!" Harry whispered, though it was loud enough for Dumbledore to hear, "Voldemort's back and he's got Elysian!"

"He has Elysian?" asked Dumbledore, his face paling slightly, though not for the reason Harry thought.

Harry nodded and watched as people drew closer to him, trying to get him to release Cedric and speak. His head was filled with thoughts of his baby sister and the horrible things Voldemort could be doing to her at that very moment.

"I'll take Harry, Dumbledore, I'll take him –"

"No, I would prefer –"

"Dumbledore, Amos Diggory's running … he's coming over … don't you think you should tell him – before he sees –"

"Harry, stay here –"

"It's alright, son, I've got you … come on … hospital wing …"

"Dumbledore said stay," said Harry, still focusing on his sister.

"You need to lie down … come on, now…"

Harry couldn't even remember answering all of Moody's questions as he was ushered into a room and settled down on a chair. Moody handed him something, telling him to drink before continuing his questioning.

"What did he take from Elysian?"

"I don't know … Pettigrew put the blade next to her face … I don't think he took anything … it was more like he was threatening her … I need to get to her! She's still there! I didn't get her in time! A snake wrapped itself around her leg, she couldn't move! We need to get to Elysian!"

"Calm down, Harry. What about the Death Eaters? You mentioned the Death Eaters."

"Yeah! They turned up, Voldemort was angry at them… Lucius Malfoy, he held Elysian when she was moved off the grave… he – but why would he? Elysian and Draco are friends.

"And there are Death Eaters in Hogwarts! That's how our names were entered… mine and Elysian's but she managed to get out of it… the Death Eaters must still be here! Karkaroff must have done something – given Elysian to Voldemort! We have to get to him!"

"Karkaroff?" said Moody with an odd laugh. "Karkaroff fled tonight, when he felt the Dark Mark burn upon his arm. He betrayed too many faithful supporters of the Dark Lord to wish to meet them … but I doubt he will get far. The Dark Lord has ways of tracking his enemies."

"Karkaroff _gone_? He ran away? But then – he didn't put my name in the Cup?"

And then Harry went into shock. He truly couldn't remember the full extend of what happened after Moody revealed himself to be the one who had done this. His heart was beating like a drum against his ribcage calling for freedom. His mind was too focused on Elysian and how he could have missed all the signs to listen.

It wasn't until Dumbledore burst into the room, followed by Snape and other teachers that Harry's mind was freed.

Snape returned holding a vial and looking very troubled as he reported to Dumbledore that Elysian was, indeed, missing. Dumbledore took the vial in an instant and moved towards where the fake Moody was bound until to have to shield his eyes as a bright light erupted from the ring on the fake Moody's finger.

The light dimmed and everyone was free to look, only to find Elysian Lillian Potter sitting in the place the fake Moody had once been in. Her face was full of confusion and fear as she took in her surrounds and whimpering.

"Elysian!" cried Harry, throwing his arms around his twin.

"Harry!" sobbed Elysian.

She practically threw herself into his arms, hiding in his chest as she sobbed and sobbed. The Professors didn't dare move as they watched the twins find comfort in each other's arms.


	48. Chapter 48

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Eilish– Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez – Prom Queen, Molly Kate Kestner – Everybody's Fool, Evanescence.

 **Chapter Forty-Eight:** The Parting of Ways.

Professor Snape made sure to keep Elysian in his eyeline as they were walked towards the Hospital Wing. Harry had yet to release her from his arms and his eyes were constantly jumping from left to right, trying to see if there was anything that could harm either of the siblings. Professor McGonagall had already left to inform everyone of Elysian's return and safety, though she truly had not wanted to leave, especially since two of her students were in shock.

Dumbledore was attempting to get closer to Harry and Elysian with every step but every time he got within touching distance, Elysian immediately flinched away causing Harry to move further. It got so bad that eventually Harry motioned for Professor Snape to stand next to them, between them and Dumbledore, in order to make Elysian feel safer.

Madam Pomfrey practically forced Harry and Elysian apart in order to examine them both behind the privacy of a curtain. Elysian was given a multitude of calming and pain potions – which she poured into the nearest plant. Once Madam Pomfrey was sure that neither Potter was dying, she settled them into beds next to each other and allowed the rest of the staff to enter.

Elysian hadn't expected the Minister of Magic to enter the Hospital Wing alongside Dumbledore and Professor Snape. The moment Professor Snape got the 'okay' from Madam Pomfrey, he quickly made his way over to Elysian to check her over himself.

"Miss Potter –" Cornelius coughed, "—Miss Black, we are going to need you to explain where you were, this evening."

"You know where she was!" hissed Harry, "I told you."

"Mr Potter, you must understand that we need to hear this from her, not you," said Minister Fudge.

Softly, Elysian motioned for Harry to calm down and she began to speak: "I… I was sitting in the stands, next to Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass… then Professor Moody… or whoever he was… he came up and asked me to come with him. I thought it was something to do with Harry… that maybe he'd been hurt during the task… so I did as I was told… he took me to a room and he gave me this ring."

Elysian held up her hand, showing them the deactivated Portkey that had once linked her to Barty and Tom. Immediately, Professor Snape removed the ring from her finger and ran a scan over it. He confirmed that it was, in fact, a portkey and placed it into his extra potion pouch.

"How could a portkey have worked in Hogwarts?" asked Fudge, "the wards should prevent it!"

"Lord Voldemort is the Heir of Slytherin and therefore anything made by him can be used within Hogwarts grounds," said Dumbledore, with his grandfatherly twinkle.

Fudge flinched at the use of Tom's name and seemed to glare at Dumbledore. A quick sweep of Fudge's mind allowed Elysian to see that he truly didn't believe Tom was back. She could work with that.

"Miss Black, please continue," prompted Fudge.

"Um… I put the ring on… and then everything went black… I don't really remember what happened until I arrived back in that classroom… I'm sorry! I…"

Forcing herself to burst into tears once more, Elysian was smirking behind her hands as Fudge began digging into Dumbledore about Tom being back. These conversations stopped once Madam Pomfrey returned from her office and saw Elysian sobbing, she quickly shoed everyone out of the room and rushed off alongside Professor Snape to get some more potions for her.

"I'm sorry I left you there," said Harry gently.

He quickly abandoned his own bed and rushed to cuddle Elysian and make her feel better.

"Do you really not remember it? Seeing him? The Death Eaters?"

"I really don't," said Elysian, her voice shaking. "Every time I try and remember it… it's like there's nothing there… maybe I was obliviated?"

"That would make sense… but why would he do it to you and not me?" asked Harry.

"Maybe because he wants to destroy your credibility? Or Dumbledore's? maybe he was planning on it? I don't know, Harry… I just don't know."

"Sorry. I guess I'm still beating myself up over the fact I left you there… with him… with a man-eating snake wrapped around your leg."

"If it's any consolation, since I don't remember it, I don't remember that you left me."

 _But I do remember that you've betrayed me._

"Do… do you think you can stay? At least until I fall asleep?" asked Elysian, her voice mimicking that of a small child.

Harry, of course, nodded and gently moved the pair of them so that they were lying down next to each other. Elysian snuggled into his chest and fell asleep with dreams filled with the success of her plans.

~EP~

The train ride was rather sombre – well, for the rest of the train, the Slytherin cars were practically celebrating the return of their Lord. Elysian's reputation had risen to new levels upon the revelation that she had been present for Tom's resurrection. Loads of the other Slytherins were constantly passing by her compartment, showing respect and wishing her luck in future endeavours.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" asked Blaise, quietly when they were alone.

"No, he didn't do anything other than help me make it look like I'd been kicked around," said Elysian with a smirk.

Blaise nodded, wrapping her up in a tight hug as he kissed her forehead. They remained like that for a few moments before they were forced to release each other and return to their compartments. It hurt that they had to resort to hiding in the bathroom of the train so they could see each other but Elysian couldn't risk him getting hurt. Especially since she had no idea who had caused their break up in the first place.

Once the train came to a stop, Elysian was escorted off of the train by Draco and Daphne. Harry waved at her from across the platform and Elysian sent him a wave back – if only to keep up appearances – as she was led towards where Sirius and Remus were waiting.

"Hello pup," said Sirius, hugging her tightly.

Remus gently patted her head and smiled. The three of them were quick to leave towards the Floo network and return to Grimmauld Place where Lady Black was waiting to greet them.

"Hello sweetie," said Lady Black from her frame, "Sirius told me what happened, are you alright?"

"Yep, I'm better than alright. He's back."

"Indeed, I am," Tom's voice echoed from the kitchen.

Elysian grinned as he came out of the kitchen and stood in the hall. His snake features were in place and he seemed three times as intimidating as Elysian could ever have thought him to be.

"What are you doing here, my Lord?" asked Elysian.

"We called him here," said Sirius.

"We wish to pledge our allegiance to the Death Eaters," explained Remus. "Dumbledore needs to be stopped."

Tom smirked, returning his features to those she had seen in the graveyard, and motioned for Remus and Sirius to come towards him.

"I shan't give you the Dark Mark," said Tom, "but I shall make you swear an oath of loyalty to my cause and the destruction of Dumbledore."

Sirius and Remus were quick to swear on their magic and soon the four of them were settled in the parlour, drinking tea while Kreature and Dobby served them. Tom was explaining the plans for the future whilst his elves popped between Grimmauld Place and Riddle Manor, checking books and borrowing the ones Tom wanted.

"As much as I have enjoyed this, I must depart and I require Elysian to join me," said Tom after a while.

Elysian was happy to join him and waved a quick goodbye to her guardians before Tom apparated them to Riddle Manor. He didn't speak as they arrived, instead motioning for her to follow him down into the dungeon where… James and Lily were chained to a wall.

"What?" gaped Elysian in shock.

"I had some of my Death Eaters pick them up before they arrived at the station. I apologise for the deception but I need to make sure you're devoted to the cause. Therefore, I want you to kill them, and prove that you're one of us."

Lily and James were yelling at her now, telling her to help them. They couldn't even remember her name. Elysian stepped into the cell with her wand in hand, knowing that Tom was watching from behind the closed door.

"Don't just stand there girl, help us!"

Elysian growled, stunning them both in an instant. She grinned, finally realising that she had power over her oppressors and moved closer.

"This is the beginning of the end, Potters, and I can't wait to watch you burn! Don't worry, I'll take good care of Harry for you."

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

 **Note** : this is the end of Book 4: The Goblet of Fire. The next few chapters will take a while to post since they're going to be a lot more complex. I hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait for the next one.


	49. Chapter 49

**Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the original idea for this story. All rights for the characters go to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and the original idea belongs to CharmedMilliE-Karry Master.

 **Elysian's Theme Song:** You Should See Me In A Crown, Billie Eilish– Castle, Hasley – The Devil Within, Digital Daggers – Don't Make Me, MALINDA – Doll House, Melanie Martinez – Prom Queen, Molly Kate Kestner – Everybody's Fool, Evanescence – Control, Hasley.

 **Chapter Forty-Nine:** The Aftermath

When Elysian returned to Grimmauld Place, she was paler than the moon. She had just murdered her parents… sure they weren't _good_ parents but they were her family, her blood kin… She had killed her family and now would have to come face to face with her traitorous brother and pretend that she hadn't taken her wand to the people he loved. She also had to now face her uncles – James' best friends – and inform then of her actions.

Lady Black could instantly see the different in Elysian as she walked through the front door. Quietly, Walburga called for Kreature and told him to get some hot chocolate and calming potions. Sirius stepped into the hallway, having heard the door and seen Kreature in the kitchen, but didn't move from his place by the kitchen door, Walburga sent him a warning look when he opened his mouth and motioned for him to allow Elysian to speak first.

"…Um… where's Remus?" asked Elysian quietly.

And suddenly Sirius wasn't seeing the majestic dragon Elysian had grown into, instead he was seeing a little girl, a little girl who had obviously done something she thought was wrong and was terrified of the consequences.

"In the library, where else would the Ravendore be?" said Sirius, attempting to lighten the mood.

Elysian nodded. Kreature quickly popped into the hallway, holding the hot chocolate out for her to take. Taking the warm drink, Elysian gently patted Kreature's head and followed him as he led her up the stairs and into the second floor of the library. Sirius wandered slightly behind them, Walburga following along with the paintings, attempting to figure out what Voldemort could have done to shake Elysian up so badly.

Remus had already been warned by Kreature and the other portraits about Elysian's mood and instantly moved to get three chairs ready for them. He, too, was attempting to figure out what could have happened to make Elysian so fragile. He didn't dare move when Elysian entered the library, Sirius trailing behind her, nor did he speak when she settled into her usual chair, in fact he didn't do anything in fear that she'd suddenly run away.

"Elysian? Are you okay?" asked Remus, his voice was soothing and soft as he stared at his niece. "Did something happen?"

"I…I…I killed the Potters," said Elysian, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Pardon?" asked Sirius.

"You killed the Potters?" repeated Remus.

"Yes…"

Sirius watched as a myriad of emotions flashed across Remus' face and decided that it was best if he began speaking. Being serious wasn't something Sirius was used to but he needed to try, if only so he could understand.

"Can you explain what happened?"

Elysian nodded: "We arrived at his manor and he took me to the dungeon… where James and Lily were chained up against the wall… he said 'I want you to kill them, and prove that you're one of us' and they were yelling… they couldn't even remember my name … and I took my wand and… and I cast the Killing Curse … I killed them…"

Silence.

Emerald eyes were filled with tears, but they didn't dare seek connection with any other eyes. She could hear their breathing as they absorbed all that she had just said and suddenly she didn't feel so confident about her cause anymore. Suddenly everything became _very_ real. She had murdered the two people who had brought her into this world and, yes, they had deserved it for all the horrible things they had done but didn't that now make her just as bad? Elysian had always known she would have to kill someone eventually, but she hadn't expected it to be so soon and she hadn't expected to enjoy it. She almost wanted to vomit.

"So, let me understand you," said Remus, breaking the silence with a voice so dead even an Dementor would shiver, "Voldemort forced you to not only witness the death of your parents but also kill them? So that you could prove your loyalty?"

"…Yes…"

Remus nodded in acceptance: "Right, I wish he had warned us in advance, we're fresh out of Rosemary and Thyme and we've got no dreamless sleep potions either. I'll pop over to Spinners End tomorrow and ask Severus for some."

"…Pardon?" Elysian was staring at him in shock but both Remus and Sirius were deep into a discussion about the best thing to help her sleep. "You're not mad? Not even slightly?"

"Why would we be? James and Lily were going to die anyway, probably by the hand of someone we know. Honestly, it probably would have been better if Voldemort had killed them that Halloween. We're more concerned with you," said Sirius, gently pulling Elysian into a tight hug.

"Sweetheart, both myself and Sirius are immensely proud of you for being able to go through with it for your cause," said Walburga.

Elysian smiled, a bright and comforted smile, as she listened to their praise and pride in her. Sirius quickly released Elysian and moved towards the back of the library before returning with several books that radiated dark energy. He placed them down in front of Elysian with a smirk and watched as she opened the books with wide eyes.

"These… they're chaos spell! Sirius this is some of the darkest magic anyone can own!" cried Remus once he saw the pages.

"Well, the death of the Potters is already going to cause Chaos so I figured why not capitalise on it?"

"But wouldn't be all be pulled into the pit?" asked Elysian, her eyes not leaving the pages.

"Chaos isn't a pit, it's a ladder. And the climb all there is," said Sirius with a smirk. "It's time for the Marauder's to take a more… political path. After all, what is a prank if not a vessel for Chaos?"

~EP~

Four hours were spent slaving over those tomes, studying every spell and wand movement until they were fixed into her long-term muscle memory. Sirius had his head in the books just as much as Elysian – Remus having taken a break since his magic was more grey than dark – and could honestly say he was shocked at the amount curses in each tome that weren't truly dark or evil in any way.

"…Um, Sirius… we just received a call from Dumbledore," said Remus, popping his head back into the library.

In his hands were two mugs of hot chocolate and Kreature quickly popped in holding the third mug. He placed them on the table in front of Sirius and Elysian before sitting down to recount his tale. Lady Black had, at this point, joined them in the library and was listening intently to what was about to be said.

"Dumbledore just informed me that James and Lily were found in Godrick's Hollow with the Dark Mark carved into their arms. He then asked if we – the three of us – would be willing to join his 'Order of the Phoenix' to 'get back at Voldemort for murdering our friends and family.' I told him I'd ask you and Elysian… he thinks I'm breaking the news to you." 

"He doesn't suspect anything does he?" asked Elysian.

"Nope. He thinks Voldemort did it, didn't even mention you," said Remus, patting her head gently.

"…What do we do?" asked Sirius.

"I say accept," said Elysian after a moment, "after all, we'd be able to gain information from Dumbledore and keep an eye on Harry. I say it's a win-win situation."

"What if he asks for a loyalty oath?" asked Remus.

"I can easily get out of a loyalty oath since I can simply say 'Elysian Potter' instead of 'Elysian Slytherin.' You can get away with it because of your werewolf side as – as Dumbledore probably knows – a werewolf cannot take a loyalty oath due to their natural loyalty to their own kind. Sirius can get out of it by claiming the Black family curse."

"You know that old insanity thing is a lie," said Sirius.

"True but Dumbledore doesn't."

"He also doesn't know that I'm sane once more," said Walburga with a smirk. "I could say whatever I wanted to him and anyone not on our side while also keeping an ear out for those we could persuade. Kreature can help, he could pretend to hate you and believe you to be a blood traitor, further solidifying in Dumbledore's mind how in his pocket we are."

"I love this plan," said Sirius with a Slytherin smirk.

"I think we all do."

"I'll go confirm our acceptance them."


End file.
